Ringe und Medaillons
by Silly Spawn
Summary: {Übersetzung} Sauron hat das Aztekengold in die Finger gekriegt, das gibt natürlich Schwierigkeiten. Schatzsuche ahoi! Sequel zu Piraten und Zauberer, Crossover zwischen Fluch der Karibik, Herr der Ringe und Harry Potter.
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alles was Harry Potter ist gehört JK Rowling oder The Red Dragons Order, und keine Ahnung wem Fluch der Karibik gehört, aber nicht mir. Und Herr der Ringe und alles was damit zu tun hat, gehört natürlich JRR Tolkien.

So, hier das Sequel. Wenn ihr Piraten und Zauberer nicht gelesen habt, könntet ihrs schwer haben, es geht aber auch so. Und es wär besser wenn ihr Herr der Ringe kennen würdet. Noch besser wenn ihr das Silmarillon auch kennt. Wenn ihr alles nicht kennt, probierts wenn ihr wollt, aber es ist dann sehr verwirrend.

Viel Spass

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Das erste Anzeichen für Harry, dass das goldene Zeitalter der Piraterie zu Ende ging, war, als er Dumbledore und Arthur Weasley glücklich in der Treuen Braut sitzen sah, wie Piraten angezogen, Rum trinkend, schrecklich falsch-singend, und nicht dafür erschossen wurden. Natürlich, der Grund für das letztere war wahrscheinlich, dass ‚der verrückte' Kapitän Jack Sparrow auch an ihrem Tisch sass und mitsang, und genug Rum für eine ganze Kompanie von Rotmänteln trank, aber Harry war nicht ganz sicher.

Das zweite Anzeichen, das auf das Ende des Piratenzeitalters deutete, war die Tatsache, dass die Rotmäntel und die Royal Navy anscheinend jedes Mittel das ihnen zur Verfügung stand dazu benutzten, jeden einzelnen Piraten der sieben Meere zu fangen und aufzuhängen – und sogar recht erfolgreich, was alle erstaunte. Norrington wurde zum Anführer der Operation ernannt, und binnen zwei Monaten hatte der gute Kommodore fünf recht berühmte Piratenschiffe eliminiert, und war anscheinend kurz davor, zwei weitere zu fangen.

Das dritte Anzeichen, das Harry – und allen anderen Piraten – sagte, dass ihre Zeit vorbei war, war Kapitän Jack Sparrow, der sich von seinem Piratenberuf zurückzog und sich auf einer kleinen Insel niederliess. Er kümmerte sich um seinen drei Jahre alten Sohn, den ihm eine gewisse Scarlet plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel übergeben hatte, sie informierte ihn nur dass er James hiess und dass Jack der Vater sei, bevor sie davon ging um einen Kunden zu finden. Dies war in derselben Nacht passiert, als Dumbledore und Mr Weasley die Treue Braut das erste Mal besucht hatten. Und so begann die Potter-Linie.

Das vierte und letzte Anzeichen, das Harry sagte, dass seine Zeit als Pirat endgültig vorbei war, waren seine Geschichtskenntnisse. Er erinnerte sich vage von der Muggelschule, dass das Piratenzeitalter irgendwann um diese Zeit vorbei war, und er hatte nicht die Absicht, die Geschichte zu verändern. Und so, nachdem er Jack und James auf die von Jack bestimmte Insel gefolgt war, ging er zurück in die Gegenwart (ging auf Nummer sicher und nahm Dumbledore und Mr Weasley auch gleich mit) und fuhr fort, indem er einige kleine Jobs für alle möglichen Leute ausführte. In der einen Woche würde er Zauberern und Hexen einen Crash-Kurs in Sachen Schifffahrt geben, als Gefallen für Bootstrap, die nächste Woche könnte er in Hogwarts sein und in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Remus einspringen. Die Woche danach könnte er in einer der Reservationen gefunden werden, wo er mit Charlie Weasley arbeitete, oder irgendwo in einer tiefen Pyramide, wo er mit Bill probierte ein Grab oder zwei aufzumachen.

Tatsächlich, zur Zeit war er gerade genau da.

„Sei vorsichtig Harry."Sagte Bill und gab dem grün-äugigen ex-Piraten eine extra Flasche Wasser, bevor er selbst eine nahm. „Die ägyptischen Zauberer waren nicht dumm, und es wird uns Tage – vielleicht Wochen kosten – bevor wir das Grab selbst erreichen können. Wir müssen durch alle Passagen der Pyramide, alle Fallen und Gruben ausser Gefecht setzen, und eine Karte dieses Orts machen mit den Flüchen die gebraucht wurden, sodass wir immerhin einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt haben, mit was wirs zu tun kriegen wenn wir ins Grab selber gehen."

Harry nickte und prüfte, ob sein Stirnband fest sass, bevor er die Wasserflasche in eine kleine Ledermappe legte. „Bill, ich weiss dass du dir nur Sorgen um mich machst, aber das musst du nicht. Ich bin ein Pirat, erinnerst du dich? Und keine Angst, ich werde vorsichtig sein."Harry hatte seinen Piratenakzent schnell verloren, nachdem er in seine eigene Zeit zurückgekehrt war, da sehr wenige Leute die Begriffe und Abkürzungen verstanden, aber er konnte schneller wieder in seinen Akzent verfallen, als jemand Pirat sagen konnte wenn er sauer war, oder wenn er eine neue Gruppe Seeleute für Bootstrap ausbildete.

Der älteste Weasley-Sohn seufzte. „Ich weiss Harry, aber Mom würde mich köpfen, wenn dir irgendwas passieren würde."Bill nahm die Fackel eines anderen Gringotts-Fluchbrechers und zusammen machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum neuentdeckten Grab. „Wenn unser bester Fluchbrecher nicht vor einer Woche in St. Mungos gelandet wäre, müsstest du das garantiert nicht machen. Den Weg durch eine Pyramide freizumachen ist verdammt gefährlich."

Der Junge der Lebt zuckte nur die Schultern und grinste. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das Leben wurde schon etwas langweilig. Ich meine, man kann nicht die ganze Zeit die Geduld behalten während man Leuten das Segeln beibringt – um nicht zu erwähnen dass diese Leute meist zwei linke Füsse und kein Gehirn haben. Ich kann nicht verstehen wie Jack und die Mannschaft der Black Pearl das mit mir gemacht haben."

„So, wie nimmt Ron das Leben auf dem Meer so?"

„Recht gut, eigentlich."Antwortete Harry und ging zuerst in die Pyramide. Er war derjenige der die meisten Fallen entschärfte, während Bill die Fackel hielt. „Überraschenderweise hat sogar Tonks Spass, und sie hat seit dem ersten Mal nichts mehr umgeworfen."

„Na ja, du hast sie damals fast Kielholen lassen."Schmunzelte Bill.

„Sie hats verdient."Meinte der grün-äugige Mann. „Sie blies ein Loch in mein Schiff mit diesem- DUCKEN!!!!"die beiden warfen sich auf den Boden, als einige Gegenstände über ihre Köpfe flogen und sich mit einem THUNK hinter ihnen in den Boden einbetteten. „Oi, das war knapp."Sagte Harry und starrte den Speer-Wald an.

„Sie kamen von da drüben."Sagte der Rotschopf und zeigte auf Löcher in der Wand am Ende des Korridors. Er machte eine kleine Skizze der Wand, und sie gingen weiter. „Und, wie lange kannst du diesmal bleiben?"

„Leider nicht lange. Dumbledore hat mich wegen irgendwas nach Hogwarts gerufen."

„Na gut, der neue Kursbrecher von Gringotts sollte sowieso morgen ankommen."

„Dann bleib ich hier bis morgen, savvy?"

„Savvy."

* * *

Die Raven landete sauber im Hogwarts See, und Harry grinste die jubelnden Kinder an.

„Anker auswerfen, ihr verdammten Hunde! Lasst die Boote ins Wasser!" schrie er und die Mannschaft beeilte sich, seinen Befehlen nachzukommen.

Da war ein SPLASCH, gefolgt von einem Tentakel des Riesenkraken, der versuchte sie zu hauen, bevor eine weibliche Stimme schrie „Geankert Capt'n!"

„Gute Arbeit, Liebe, geh jetzt zu den Booten!"schrie Harry zu der Frau zurück. Jacqueline war wirklich eine schöne junge Frau von 18 Jahren geworden, und sie hatte viele Verehrer. Was allerdings die meisten verscheuchte, waren ihre Piratensprache und ihr Benehmen.

Dumbledore persönlich wartete am Ufer auf sie. Er war wie immer gekleidet, in verrückt-farbigen, glitzernden Roben und seine blauen Augen funkelten wie Sterne. „Willkommen in Hogwarts einmal mehr, Harry. Ich nehme an, du hattest eine gute Reise?"

Harry sprang aus dem Boot und schüttelte die Hand des alten Direktors. „So gut wie man annehmen kann, Albus. Wir mussten etwas in Gringotts abladen, sonst wären wir früher hier gewesen."

„Gut, kommt dann, das Abendessen sollte bald serviert werden."Dumbledore führte sie zurück zur Schule. „Und danach fürchte ich, muss ich mit dir reden Harry."

„Über was? Ich habe in letzter Zeit nichts Illegales gemacht... na ja, nichts worüber du was wissen müsstest."

„Nein, nein, das hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich möchte dich nur um einen Gefallen bitten."

Eine Augenbraue hob sich. „Wird es Fudge sauer machen?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Ich bin dabei!"Harry grinste bösartig. Alles was Fudge sauer machte, war es wert zu tun. Der Minister hatte nicht aufgegeben zu probieren, Harry und Bootstrap zu kontrollieren, und auch nicht sie auf die eine oder andere Weise zu überzeugen, dass sie fürs Ministerium arbeiten sollten. Nicht dass es funktioniert hätte, und mit der Zeit entstand ein Krieg zwischen Harry und Fudge. Ein Krieg, den der Tagesprophet, und somit die gesamte Zaubererwelt, eifrig verfolgte.

Harry's Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als jemand seinen Namen schrie und dann einem schwarzen Ding, das sich selbst auf ihn stürzte und ihn dabei umwarf. Er blinzelte, schaute an sich hinunter, und grinste. „Aber Ana, ich hatte keine Ahnung dass du mich so vermisst."

Anamaria grinste und stand auf. „Ich vermisse dich egal was passiert, du verdammter Taugenichts!"verkündete sie und umarmte ihn nochmals. „Wundervoll, dich wiederzusehen Grün-Auge. Wie geht's?"fragte sie während sie zum Lehrertisch gingen und sich hinsetzten. Anamaria sass neben Snape und Harry neben sie, und so sass Dumbledore links von Harry – tatsächlich eine furchteinflössende Kombination.

„Es geht mir gut, Ron ist endlich mein erster Offizier seit Thomas aufgehört hat, und alles andere ist in Ordnung."

„Und Jack, hast du ihn in letzter Zeit mal besucht?"fragte die Frau.

„Ich war letzte Woche da. Jack geht's gut, er hat sogar einen Job im Buchladen der Stadt."Harry grinste als er sich den verrückten Jack Sparrow vorstellte, normal gekleidet, mit Brille, und langweilige Bücher an noch langweiligere Leute verkaufend. „Ich hab versucht ein Foto zu machen, aber es waren zu viele Kunden da."

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Und was ist mit dem jungen James?"

„Ein glückliches, gesundes, hyperaktives Kind."Harry's grüne Augen funkelten. „Er ist wirklich Jack's Sohn. Er bringt die Kinder der Stadt in mehr Schwierigkeiten als ihr euch vorstellen könnt."

„Was ist mit der Black Pearl?"fragte Draco von weiter unten am Tisch. „Wenn Norrington dieses Schiff in der Bucht sieht..."

„Norrington ist so blind wie eine Fledermaus ohne Brille. Der Mann ist ein Rotmantel, nicht das siebte Weltwunder. Ausserdem ist Jack gescheiter als das."Tonks grinste und sass auf Snapes andere Seite. „Hallo Sevvy!"

Der Zaubertränkelehrer hob eine Augenbraue. „Noch ein Wort von ihnen, Miss Tonks, und sie werden sich als die neueste Zutat für meinen neuen Zaubertrank wiederfinden."

„Comprende." Die Metamorphmagus salutierte und ging zurück zum Gespräch. „Erzähl ihnen was Jack gemacht hat Harry."

Harry's Grinsen wurde grösser. „Jack hat die Pearl in ein wunderschönes Haus für ihn und James verwandelt."

„Wie bitte?!"rief Hermione von Draco's Seite aus.

Tonks nickte. „Yep, hat er! Norrington kann solange suchen wie er will, die Pearl segelt nicht mehr!"

„Verrückte Piraten."Murmelte Snape.

„Aber danke, Severus! Ich glaube das ist das erste nette etwas, das du je zu mir gesagt hast."

„Ruhe, Potter."

„Es heisst Potter-Sparrow, musst du wissen."

„Irgendjemand soll mich erschiessen und mich von diesem Wahnsinn erlösen." Knurrte der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, und eine Sekunde später hatte die halbe Mannschaft der Raven ihre Pistolen gezogen und zielte auf ihn.

Dumbledore sah dies wohl als die perfekte Zeit, das Abendessen zu beenden und stand auf. „Harry, komm bitte mit in mein Büro."

Harry nickte und folgte dem alten Zauberer mit einem Grinsen. „Oh, und Jack, wartet nicht auf mich."Sagte er zu dem Mädchen.

„Savvy!" grinste Jacqueline und fuhr fort, mit ihrer Pistole auf Snape zu zielen.

Dumbledore wartete bei den Türen der grossen Halle auf Harry, und zusammen gingen sie rauf zum Büro des Direktors. Nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte (Fieber Nougat), gingen die beiden die Wendeltreppe hinauf und setzten sich bequem in weichen Stühlen vor dem Feuer. Fawkes zwitscherte und landete auf dem Tisch neben ihnen, kidnappte einen der Kekse, die Dumbledore bestellt hatte und schluckte ihn, bevor er zurück zu seinem Käfig flog.

„Ich denke, mein Phönix wurde von euch Piraten verdorben." Kommentierte Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Ja, wir scheinen diesen Effekt auf Leute zu haben."Antwortete Harry mit total ernster Mine. „Ernsthaft, Albus, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

„Ach ja, wir kommen gleich dazu, aber zuerst möchte ich dich fragen: Zitronendrop?"

* * *

Harry ging erst sehr spät zur Raven zurück.

Ron war derjenige, der gerade Wache schob und er grinste als er den goldenen Adler auf dem Deck landen sah und zu seinem besten Freud und Kapitän wurde. „So, Grün-Auge, was wollte Dumbledore?"

Dann bemerkte er, dass Harry völlig schräg drauf war, er murmelte etwas, das Ron nicht verstand und schüttelte alle paar Sekunden den Kopf. Der Pirat ging mit einem zerstreuten „Hallo" neben dem Rotschopf vorbei und ging zu seiner Kabine, unterwegs lief er noch beinahe in den Mast.

„Das ist nicht gut, oder?"fragte Ron Jacqueline, die gerade von einem Mitternachts-Snack aus der Kombüse kam.

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht. Das letzte Mal, als so was passiert ist, hat Norrington Harry und Jack fünf Minuten später gefangen."Die beiden sahen besorgt zu, wie sich die Tür zur Kapitänskabine schloss.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf nochmals, als er das zehnte Mal in der Kabine auf und ab ging. Es nutzte nichts, darüber nachzudenken, er würde nur Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Verdammter Dumbledore, der sicher ging, dass Harry keinen Schlaf bekommen würde. Der Direktor war der Teufel, da war sich der Junge der Lebt sicher, mit diesen funkelnden Augen, und völlig verrückten Ideen...

Er entschied sich, Dumbledore das Gegenteil zu beweisen, warf sich aufs Bett und schloss seine Augen. Er würde viel Schlaf bekommen, und wenn es ihn umbrachte! Und überraschenderweise schlief er zehn Minuten später.

Nimm das Dumbledore!

* * *

Harry sah über das Meer und lächelte. Es hatte ihn immer beruhigt, über das Meer zu sehen.

Er stand auf einer Klippe, und der Ozean streckte sich bis zum Horizont. Eine schöne und beruhigende Sicht.

Sie währte nicht lange.

Etwas begann sich unter den Wellen des Meeres zu bewegen, etwas Grosses, und eine Sekunde später erschien ein gekrönter Kopf in den Wellen. Ihm folgte ein Körper, der geschuppt war, wie der eines Fischs. Der riesige Mann trug eine Rüstung und in einer Hand hielt er einen Dreizack. Und er sah direkt zu Harry, der schluckte.

„H-Hallo?" versuchte Harry und hoffte, der Mann mochte ein kleines Gespräch, bis Harry aufwachte. „Und, äh, wer – wer sind sie?"

„Fürchte mich nicht, Kapitän Potter-Sparrow der Raven."Antwortete der Mann mit einer lauten, tiefen Stimme. „Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu helfen."

„Oh?" Gut, dann wollte ihn der Mann wenigstens nicht essen. Harry sass an den Abgrund der Klippe und begann zuzuhören. Dieser Traum war zu wirklich um nur ein normaler Traum zu sein.

„Ich bin Ulmo, Valar der See."Sagte der grosse Mann. „In deiner Welt kennt man mich meistens als Poseidon, aber in anderen Welten habe ich andere Namen."

„Ein Gott!"keuchte Harry ehrfürchtig. „Hüpfende Qualle, ein Gott!"

Ulmo lächelte etwas. „Die Welt, die ich gerade repräsentiere, heisst Arda, und sie ist so verschieden von deiner Welt wie du dir kaum vorstellen kannst."

Harry nahm seinen Mut zusammen und fragte „Und, was ist denn das Problem?"

„Eine böse Macht hat von den verfluchten Azteken-Medaillons gehört, die du bewachst, und hat sie von dieser Welt nach Arda gerufen. Sie hat sie seinen Dienern gegeben, in der Hoffnung den kommenden Krieg zu gewinnen. Ich bitte dich zu gehen, und die Medaillons zurückzuholen, bevor es zu spät ist."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Da gab es nichts drüber nachzudenken, er musste gehen. „Wie kommen wir nach Arda?"fragte er Ulmo.

„Dein Ring, junger Kapitän. Ich habe ihn etwas verändert, der Diamant wird dich von nun an in der Zeit reisen lassen, mit denselben Passwörtern wie zuvor, während der Smaragd dir die Pforten zu Arda öffnen wird. Um ein Portal in diese Welt zu öffnen, sag nur 'Arda', und um ein Portal in deine Welt zu öffnen, sag nur 'Erde'.

Du wirst nicht allein sein, die Elben von meiner Welt wissen schon dass du kommen wirst, und sie werden dich an den Grauen Anfurten treffen. Lord Elrond von Bruchtal und Lady Galadriel von Lothlórien, mit dem Zauberer Gandalf dem Grauen, werden euch mit allem was ihnen möglich ist helfen."

„Wie bald braucht ihr uns?"

„Sobald ihr kommen könnt. Ich sage dir Lebwohl, und viel Glück." Damit sank Ulmo zurück ins Meer.

* * *

Harry sass plötzlich auf in seiner Kabine und sah sich um. Es war früher Morgen und die Sonne kam erst gerade über die Berge in der Ferne.

„Gut, es gilt keine Zeit zu verlieren."Murmelte der grün-äugige Mann zu sich selbst und sprang in Aktion.

Ein neues Abenteuer wartete.

* * *

Ulmo ist der Wassergott in Mittelerde. Siehe das Silmarillon

Ich will ganz viele Reviews, sonst gibts das neue Kapitel nicht.... Ich weiss ich bin böse


	2. Kapitel 2

Hi ihr alle. Die Story gehört Red, ich übersetze sie nur. Ihren Link findet ihr in meiner Bio. BlaBla wie immer.

Und jetzt ein **Riesendanke** an:

**BlackRoseLily:** Wow, alle Achtung, **Amruniel**: In diesem Kapitel, **Fee-der-Nacht, Bine, Raja-Jade, Momochan21989, Minnilein,** **Angel344:** geht mir auch so... und **Eeus**

Ach ja, ich hab gerade 'Fahrenheit 9/11' gesehn, und den müsst ihr euch anschauen! Vor allem wenn ihr Busch mögt... Danach hasst ihr ihn. Ist aber nichts für schwache Nerven.

Viel Spass

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Das erste, was Jack Sparrow – früherer Kapitän der Black Pearl – an diesem schönen Morgen bemerkte, war eine Schneeeule, die vor seinem Fenster sass. Das nächste, das ihm einfiel war 1., dass es in der Karibik nicht viele Eulen gab und 2., nur Nachkommen von Harry's erster Eule, Hedwig, solche leuchtend-weissen Federn hatten. Die Tatsache, dass da ein Brief an das Bein der Eule gebunden war, half der Erleuchtung wohl auch.

Jack stand auf und liess den Vogel hinein. Nach näherer Inspektion erkannte er das Federvieh als Harry's aktuellen Liebling – Orion.

„Na, lass uns nachsehen, in welche Schwierigkeiten er sich da wieder gebracht hat."Murmelte der Ex-Pirat und brach das Schädel-Knochen Siegel. Fünf Minuten später handelte er. Er zog sich an und rannte in die Küche, wo der Koch, drei Hausmädchen und der Butler gerade frühstückten.

„Irgendetwas, das wir für sie tun können, Sir?"fragte der Butler höflich.

„James und ich gehen heute nach England, ein guter Freund von mir ist krank geworden und ich will da sein."Antwortete Jack. „Ein Schiff wird uns heute um den Mittag herum mitnehmen, und ich wäre dankbar, wenn ihr uns helfen könntet zu packen."

„Sicherlich." Antwortete eines der Mädchen und trank schnell ihren Tee aus.

Jack nickte und ging rauf in James' Zimmer um ihn zu wecken. Auf dem Weg dahin dachte er über die Unterschiede von seinem Leben als Pirat und dem Leben als anständiger Bürger nach. Beide hatten ihre Vor- und Nachteile, und wenn nicht James da gewesen wäre, würde Jack wohl immer noch auf dem Meer herumgondeln, trotz den verfluchten Rotmänteln. Aber jetzt, da er einen Sohn hatte, würde er dieselbe Entscheidung ohne zu zögern hundert Mal treffen.

Der frühere Pirat ging grinsend ins Zimmer seines Sohns und wich dem Kissen, das nach ihm geworfen wurde gekonnt aus. James stand in der Mitte seines Betts und hatte noch ein Kissen schussbereit. Der Junge wusste wirklich, wie man Jack auf Trab hielt.

„Ruhig, ruhig Junge, wir haben heute keine Kissenschlacht."Sagte Jack und hielt seine Hände als Friedenszeichen auf.

„Warum nicht?"fragte der zehnjährige. „Es ist schon Tradition jetzt."

„Auch wenn es eine Tradition ist, haben wir keine Zeit dafür im Moment. Onkel Harry kommt uns am Mittag abholen, für eine lange Reise."Jack lächelte gutmütig, als sein Sohn mit einem Jubelschrei aus dem Bett sprang und im ganzen Raum herumrannte um zu packen. James wusste von der Zaubererwelt, tatsächlich war sich Jack sicher, dass der Junge im nächsten Jahr eine Zaubererschule besuchen würde, und wenn Jack irgendetwas darin zu sagen hatte, würde das Hogwarts sein. Ausserdem hatte ihm Harry erzählt, dass die Potter-Familie seit Jahrhunderten in England lebte.

James rannte immer noch herum und versuchte zu entscheiden, was er mitnehmen sollte. „Ein Schwert? Ja, ich werde ein Schwert brauchen für diese verdammten Rotmäntel. Äh, Kleider, Essen – hey, Paps, kann ich eine Pistole haben an meinem elften Geburtstag?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und begann, seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. Da waren einige Dinge, die er über diese Mission erklären musste. James wusste schon, dass sein Vater einst der 'verrückte' Jack Sparrow gewesen war, und hatte es sehr gut aufgenommen. Jack fragte sich nur, wie der Junge darauf reagieren würde, dass sie in eine völlig andere Welt reisen würden.

* * *

Harry sah auf die Hexen und Zauberer, die sich versammelt hatten um zu einer der Mannschaften zu gehören, die auf die Mission mitgingen. Viele davon waren schon gute Seeleute, die entweder schon für Harry oder für Bootstrap gearbeitet hatten, aber einige davon waren völlig hoffnungslose Fälle. Wie der Kerl, der gerade vor Harry stand. Der Mann sah nicht sehr hell aus, und das war untertrieben.

„Also willst du in die Mannschaft?"fragte Harry, mehr als Formalität als was anderem.

Der junge Mann nickte eifrig.

„Und dein Name ist?"fragte Anamaria, einen Stift auf ein Blatt Papier haltend und bereit loszuschreiben. Sie und Severus würden in diesem Wahnsinn dabei sein, und sie war wieder Harry's erster Offizier, nachdem Ron zum Kapitän von einem von Bootstraps Schiffen befördert worden war.

„Cecil Liebling."Kam die Antwort.

Anamaria blinzelte, stand auf und schlug dem Mann die Faust so hart ins Gesicht wie sie konnte. „Ich bin nicht dein Liebling, du verdammter Perverser!"

Harry seufzte und packte die mordlustige Frau schnell. „Sein Nachname ist Liebling."

„Na, warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"fragte sie und sass schmollend wieder hin. Sie schrieb den Namen des Mannes und einige andere Informationen auf, bevor sie ihm sagte, dass er auf die Raven kommen würde. Sie versuchten, die Mannschaften auszugleichen, sodass auf jedem Schiff erfahrene Seeleute waren, um nach den Neulingen zu sehen.

Das nächste Paar, das vor ihnen stand, war Hermione und Draco.

„Endlich entschieden, doch eine Hochzeitsreise zu machen, he?"Harry grinste zu ihnen auf.

Hermione schlug nach ihm. „Ruhig du! Schreib uns nur auf und gib uns unser Schiff, und uns geht's gut."

„Wie du wünscht. Ana, nimm sie auf die Stormeagle, Bootstrap wird diese Chance ihnen das Zeug beizubringen lieben. Ausserdem haben wir einige der, äh, verrückten und nervenden Leute auf der Raven, wo ich ein Auge auf sie haben kann."

„Wie bitte?"Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, was er gesagt hat."Kam Ana auch noch. „Was meinst du mit, 'verrückten und nervenden Leuten'?"

Harry deutete an das Ende der Linie und die anderen drei stöhnten. Nicht nur, dass Dumbledore dort stand, als verrückter Pirat angezogen (die Rolle des traditionellen Papagei-auf-der-Schulter wurde von Fawkes übernommen), nein, Fudge stand auch da, mit einer zehn-Auror starken Eskorte, und schien völlig versessen darauf, auf dieses Abenteuer mitzugehen. Neun der zehn Auroren sahen einfach aus, wie wenn sie so schnell wie möglich so weit wie möglich vom Minister und seinem ständigen Gemurmel weg sein wollten.

Draco und Hermione zogen sich hastig zurück und gingen jeden wegen des kommenden Wahnsinns warnen, der sicher kommen würde, wenn Dumbledore an Bord war. Bootstrap sah aus, wie wenn er gleich von der Planke springen würde, als er die Neuigkeit erfuhr, und Tonks bot an, jemanden zu erschiessen – vorzüglich Fudge. Während all dies an Bord der fünf Schiffe abging, wurde die Reihe vor Anamaria und Harry kürzer und kürzer, und endlich kam Dumbledore um sich einzuschreiben.

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."Verkündete der alte Direktor mit Gefühl und Fawkes rollte mit den Augen.

Anamaria seufzte und schrieb es auf.

„Warum kommst du auf dieses Abenteuer mit, Albus?"fragte Harry. „Was ist mit der Schule? Sie fängt in drei Monaten an, weisst du."

„Minerva und die meisten Lehrer passen auf die Schule auf, während der Direktor weg ist."Dumbledore sandte Harry einen seiner nervenden funkelnden Blicke. „Ich wollte einfach ein Abenteuer erleben. Es ist so lange her seit dem letzten."

„Also wirst du den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes machen als herumrennen und alle Leute zu nerven?"der grün-äugige Mann hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ziemlich genau."

„Nimm ihn auf die Raven, Ana."Seufzte Harry. Es gab immer noch einen Grund, warum Dumbledore als einer der genialsten Männer des Zeitalters galt – völlig verrückt, ja, aber genial. Und Harry würde diese Genialität nicht in einem Steinschloss herumrennen lassen wenn er sie auch auf dieser Reise gebrauchen konnte.

Als Dumbledore davoneilte, um zur Mannschaft der Raven zu gehen, kam Fudge mit seiner Auror Mannschaft. Einer der Auroren, ein stämmiger Mann mit dem Namen Beag Callahan, trat hervor. Er war einer der Leute, die Fudge immer noch fanatisch unterstützten, also konnten sich er und Harry natürlich nicht leiden.

Harry grinste den Mann frech an. „Hallo wieder einmal, Zyklop."Sagte er.

Der einäugige Mann knurrte. „Wir sind hier, um diese kleine... Reise mitzumachen, Potter, und um euch verdammte Piraten zu kontrollieren."

Der Piratenkapitän stand auf. „Wichtige Sachen zuerst dann. Erstens, ich bin der Kapitän und Leiter dieser Mission; mein Wort ist Gesetz, auch für den Minister, und meine Befehle werden ohne Zögern ausgeführt."

„Einverstanden." Zischte Callahan durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Zweitens." Fuhr Harry fort. „Falls ihr irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten macht, oder meinen Befehlen nicht gehorcht, kommt ihr solange in den Knast wie es mir passt. Drittens, falls ihr auch nur über Meuterei nachdenkt, geht ihr über die Planke und ich schere mich einen Dreck darum, ob eine Insel in der Nähe ist, oder ob wir in der Mitte des Ozeans sind. Viertens, niemand kriegt extra-

Privilegien, ihr kriegt was ihr bekommt und keine Beschwerden. Haben wir eine Abmachung?"er hielt ein Pergament, auf dem Ana die Bedingungen mitgeschrieben hatte, unter seine Nase. Am Ende davon war genug Platz für Fudge und seine zehn Auroren um zu unterschreiben.

Fudge und Callahan knurrten beide, aber Callahan nahm die Feder, die ihm hingehalten wurde und schrieb seinen Namen, gefolgt vom Rest. Anamaria nahm das Papier zurück und schloss es mit dem Rest in die Truhe, wo sie das Buch hatte, in dem sie Protokoll führte über Tagesrationen an Vorräten, Wasser und anderen Dingen, die die anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder (Tischler, Köche, usw.) ihr berichteten.

„Das wärs."Sagte Harry und sah zu, wie die Ministeriumsgruppe an Bord der Raven marschierte. „Wer zum Teufel hat Fudge überhaupt von dieser Reise erzählt?"

Die schwarze Frau zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wir sollten an Bord gehen und uns bereit machen, loszulegen, Jack wird auf uns warten."

Harry grinste und zusammen signalisierten sie den anderen Schiffen, sich bereitzumachen, bevor sie an Bord der Raven gingen."

Jacqueline marschierte zu Harry, als er am Steuer stand, gefolgt von Severus und Remus. „Harry, was macht Fudge hier?"fragte die junge Frau.

„Er will uns unter Kontrolle halten."Harry schnaubte und grinste. „Also, Severus, Remus, bereit für euer erstes Abenteuer mit der Raven?"

Remus grinste. „Allerdings, sind wir."

Seine grünen Augen glitzerten und er begann, Befehle herumzuschreien. „Bemannt eure Posten!!!!! Segel hissen!!! Anker lichten, und los!!!"Während die Befehle schnell ausgeführt wurden, sah er runter auf seinen Ring und drückte den Daumen auf den Diamanten. „**Smeraldo**!"die Luft vor der Raven schimmerte und er steuerte das Schiff durch, und die anderen vier Schiffe folgten ihm. Sie mussten Jack abholen, und dann konnte das Abenteuer erst richtig beginnen.

* * *

Jack grinste, als er weit weg fünf Schiffe erscheinen sah. James stand neben ihm und sah durch das Fernglas.

„Ich kann sie sehen!"der Junge grinste. „Welches gehört Onkel Harry?"

„Wenn ich nicht falsch liege, das erste."Antwortete Jack und bemerkte das bekannte Gefühl, den Adrenalinstoss, den er beim Gedanken, aufs Meer zurückzukehren immer spürte.

Eine Stunde später ankerten die fünf Schiffe – die Raven und die Stormeagle sahen dank Harry aus wie Handelsschiffe – kurz vor dem kleinen Hafen, und ein Boot wurde von der Raven ins Wasser gelassen. Jack erkannte Harry sofort, dann grinste er als er nicht nur Jacqueline, sondern auch Elizabeth und Will im Boot sah. Beide Frauen waren als Männer verkleidet, und Jacqueline und Will ruderten gleichmässig zum Dock, wo Jack und James warteten.

„Verdammt noch mal langsam Zeit, dass du herkamst, Welpe."Flüsterte Jack mit einem Grinsen und half, die beiden Koffer ins Boot zu laden. Dann hob er James hinunter, und sprang selbst. „Was hat euch aufgehalten?"

„Fudge, unter anderem."Antwortete Harry und grinste, als James neben ihm hinsass. „Hallo Junge! Gekommen, um deinen alten Herrn auf einem Abenteuer zu begleiten?"

„Und du glaubst es besser!"grinste der kleine Junge.

„Also dann, auf was warten wir?"fragte Jack, sein Piratenakzent kam wieder hervor.

„Nichts." Antwortete Jacqueline und sie und Will begannen wieder zu rudern.

Viel Freude herrschte, als Jack und James an Bord der Raven kamen, und Rufe und Begrüssungen von den anderen vier Schiffen konnten auch gehört werden. Der Vater und der Sohn wurden in die letzte freie Kabine gewiesen, die anderen drei waren von Draco und Hermione, Will und Elizabeth, und Ana und Severus belegt. Und natürlich hatte Harry seine eigene Kabine, aber er hatte im Raum wo Dumbledore schlief eine Hängematte aufgehängt. Es war besser, den Mann im Auge zu behalten.

„Ana, toll dich wieder zu sehen!!! Siehst gut aus Draco! Hallo Hermione!" Jack grüsste einen Bekannten nach dem anderen. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie langweilig es is', ein anständiger Mann zu sein." Dann sah der frühere Piratenkapitän Fudge und seine Auroren und knurrte. „Immer noch bei uns, ey, Corny?"

Fudge schäumte vor Wut. „Mein Name ist _Cornelius_ Fudge, und sie erinnern sich besser daran, Mr Sparrow."

„Natürlich isses, Corny, natürlich."Jack liess ihn links liegen und er und James gingen mit Harry ans Steuerrad. „Also, Grün-Auge-„

„Hast den Namen immer noch nicht aufgegeben, was?"

„Ich bin ein Pirat, was erwartest du?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er den anderen Mann aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Denkst du, du kannst uns mit deinen Elementarkräften eine Anlaufhilfe geben? Wir müssen ausser Sicht des Hafens sein, bevor ich das Portal öffne."

Jack nickte und rief einen starken Wind herauf, der die Segel schnell aufblies und die fünf Schiffe schossen vorwärts, mit der Raven an der Spitze.

* * *

Es war schon fast stockdunkel, als Harry sich entschied, dass sie jetzt genügend Entfernung von anderen Leuten hatten, um von einer Welt in die andere zu reisen.

„Also, alle bereit?"Harry hatte seine Stimme mit dem Sonorus-Zauber lauter gemacht und erreichte so alle vier Schiffe, die neben der Raven segelten, und ein Chor von ‚Ja' und ‚Aye' kam zu ihm zurück. „Wunderbar!"er berührte den Smaragd am Ring und flüsterte „**Arda!**"und ein grosses, silbernes Portal öffnete sich vor dem Schiff. Ein starker Wind kam aus ihm und die See um sie herum wurde etwas wilder. „Haltet eure Hüte fest, Ladies und Gents, das wird eine holprige Fahrt!"

Damit segelte die _Raven_ ins Portal. Sie wurde gefolgt von der Stormeagle, dann Ron's Schiff – dem _Wiesel_, und die _Heron_ und die _Phönix_ bildeten den Schluss.

Es wurde tatsächlich eine holprige Fahrt. Harry schien es, als ob sie geradewegs in einen Sturm der Hölle gesegelt waren, und er musste kämpfen um stehen zu bleiben und das Schiff auf Kurs zu halten. Jack und die meisten der Mannschaft hatten Seile hervorgenommen und sich selbst an den Mast oder wo sie konnten angebunden. Die wenigen Kerzen, die angezündet worden waren, wurden schnell ausgeblasen und das Hogwartsbanner und die Totenkopfflagge, die gleich darunter hing, wurden beinahe in Stücke zerrissen. Die Segel schienen kurz vor dem bersten, und einige der Seile rissen tatsächlich, aber nichts Gefährliches passierte, und einige Minuten später kamen sie auf der anderen Seite des Portals wieder heraus und waren auf ruhiger, tiefer, dunkelblauer See. Die anderen vier Schiffe kamen auch mit kleinem Schaden durch, und alle Mannschaften atmeten erleichtert auf. Dann bemerkten sie etwas anderes.

Sie leuchteten. Alle Hexen und Zauberer leuchteten silbern oder weiss wie Sterne.

„Was zur Hölle?!"Harry sah an sich herunter. Er war der einzige, der so fest – wenn nicht noch mehr – als Dumbledore leuchtete. Der besagte alte Mann kam grinsend neben ihn. Sogar Fawkes leuchtete, aber er hatte ein warmes rot.

„Albus, was geht hier vor?"fragte der grün-äugige junge Mann.

Der andere Mann schmunzelte, schien sich kurz zu konzentrieren und dann war sein Leuchten weg. „Ich glaube, Harry, dass, da wir nicht von dieser Welt sind, etwas in ihrer fundamentalen Magie mit der unseren reagiert und wir beginnen zu leuchten. Was wir sehen, ist eigentlich die Aura um die Leute, und je heller die Aura, desto mächtiger die Person."

„Wie hast du es abgemacht?"fragte Remus. Seine Aura war mit etwas braun vermischt.

'_Wahrscheinlich wegen dem Werwolf in ihm._' Überlegte Harry, dann drehte er sich zurück zu Dumbledore um seine Erklärung zu hören. Harry hatte keine Lust, leuchtend wie ein Stern herumzugehen, auch wenn es auf eine Art cool war.

„Ihr müsst euch nur konzentrieren, und eure Aura wieder in euch zurückziehen. Stellt euch vor, ihr vakumiert etwas, zieht eure Aura so zurück und schliesst sie dann ein. Es ist sehr einfach." Dumbledore demonstrierte das Ganze nochmals und Harry ‚stellte seine Aura ab'. Langsam nahmen es die Mannschaften der fünf Schiffe auch auf und die normalen Kerzen wurden wieder angezündet, und sendeten ein warmes Licht über die Decks der Schiffe und auch über die See.

„So, wohin jetzt?"fragte Jack, als er neben Harry trat.

„Wir sollen an einen Ort gehen, der 'Graue Anfurten' heisst – ich nehme an, es ist ein Hafen oder so was – und da treffen wir einige Elbenführer, die wissen dass wir kommen. Von da an habe ich keine Ahnung."Harry nahm den magischen Kompass, der einst Jack gehört hatte, und flüsterte, „Bring uns zu den Grauen Anfurten."Und brachte Jack damit zum Lächeln. Zusammen brachten sie das Schiff auf den richtigen Kurs und machten sich bereit für eine lange Nacht.

Die friedliche Stille zwischen den beiden früheren Piraten wurde gestört, als ein etwas grünlicher Fudge aufs Deck stolperte und zum Steuer kam. Jack rollte mit den Augen, aber ging nicht weg. Wie viele Möglichkeiten er während dieser Reise haben würde, Fudge zu nerven, wusste niemand, also ergriff er jede Möglichkeit die sich ihm bot. Ausserdem wollte er Harry nicht mit diesem Quälgeist allein lassen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"fragte Fudge und hing sich an die Reling, um nicht umzufallen. Der Mann fühlte sich auf einem Schiff offensichtlich nicht zu Hause.

„Wir gehen nicht, wir segeln."Korrigierte ihn Harry. „Wir segeln zu den Grauen Anfurten, wo wir einige Elbenführer dieser Welt treffen werden."

„Wie bitte?! Wir werden mit Elfen zusammenarbeiten? Hauselfen?!"

Jack rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Sei still du Idiot. Es ist nur logisch, zu denken, dass, da wir hier in einer völlig anderen Welt sind, auch die Elben hier nicht wie unsere Hauselfen auf der Erde sind, savvy?"

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Geh zurück zu deiner Hängematte, Fudge, und lass uns in Ruhe das Schiff steuern."

„Aber-„

„Geh."

„Jetzt schaut mal-„

„_Willst_ du im Knast enden? Hau ab!"

Die beiden Piraten sahen belustigt zu, als der Minister zurück unter Deck stolperte.

„Ich denke wir haben ihn verängstigt."

Es gab eine kurze Stille.

„Das war toll."

„Ja, ich weiss. Ich bin gut, nicht?"

* * *

Zwei Tage später schrie der Ausguck hinunter „Graue Anfurten voraus!"

Und nicht viel später konnte die ganze Mannschaft das Land sehen, das auf beide Seiten so weit ging, wie das Auge sehen konnte. Gestern war es nur eine grosse Masse von dunklem Grau am Horizont gewesen, aber jetzt konnten sie sehen, dass da Hügel und Klippen und Strände waren, und alles so grün war. Bäume und Ebenen gingen so weit wie sie sehen konnten, und geradeaus lagen die Grauen Anfurten.

Es war ein wunderschön gebauter Hafen, mit Architektur, die niemand der Mannschaften je gesehen hatte. Er floss in die Steine und die wenigen Bäume und wieder heraus wie Wasser, und einige weisse, glitzernde, elegante, schwanförmige Schiffe standen an den Docks, alle davon gefüllt mit grossen Leuten mit langen Haaren und eleganten Kleidern und Umhängen. Einige davon trugen einfache Gold- oder Silberreifen, und andere kleinen, aber eleganten Schmuck.

Mehr von diesen Leuten standen auf dem Dock selber, einige davon noch wunderlicher gekleidet, als Harry je für möglich gehalten hätte. Der gesamte Ort war still und die Piraten waren auch ruhig. Es war etwas Zeitloses über diesem Ort, etwas, das Ehrfurcht und ein Gefühl von Glück in einem weckte. Und es war auch ein komisches Gefühl von Traurigkeit da.

Hermione skizzierte eifrig alles was sie sehen konnte und machte sich Notizen. Sie hatte es auf sich genommen, die ganze Reise zu dokumentieren, und wenn sie zurück nach Hause kommen würden, wollte sie ein Buch darüber schreiben. Sie wünschte sich, mehr als zehn Augenpaare zu haben, und sie hoffte, dass Harry sie etwas länger hier lassen würde, damit sie mehr Informationen und Zeichnungen sammeln konnte. Und die Götter mochten ihm helfen wenn er sie nicht liess.

„Wow." Flüsterte Jack ehrfürchtig, als die _Raven_ ruhig in den Hafen glitt.

Harry nickte, „Wirklich wow."Antwortete er genauso leise. Eine Gruppe von sechs Leuten, die am Dock standen, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Drei davon waren ganz klar verwandt, zwei davon sogar Zwillinge; der vierte war auch einer dieser grossen Leute. Er war blond und hatte einen kleinen Bart, den Harry nicht an den anderen gesehen hatte. Derjenige daneben war ein dunkelhaariger Mann, ganz klar in Reisekleidern. Er hatte ein langes Schwert an seiner Seite, und andere Dinge am Rücken. Der letzte war ein alter Mann, der Harry an Dumbledore erinnerte. Er trug graue Roben, hatte einen grossen spitzigen Hut, und lehnte sich etwas an einen komisch geformten Stab.

Das Anlegen ging einfach, es wurde geankert, die Segel gerafft und aufgebunden, und einige der grossen Leute halfen, die Schiffe zu sichern und die Gehplanken zu legen. Nach näherer Betrachtung sah Harry, dass diese Leute spitzige Ohren hatten, die etwas aus ihren Haaren lugten.

‚_Na, das sind definitiv keine Hauselfen_.' Dachte Harry für sich und ging über die Planke, gefolgt von Jack, James, Jacqueline, Dumbledore, Severus und einigen anderen.

Sie erreichten die Gruppe der sechs, die Harry früher schon gesehen hatte und wollten sie gerade begrüssen, als er einen Schrei und ein Platschen vom Schiff hörte. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Fudge, der von zwei Auroren aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde.

Jack drehte sich zu Harry. „Erklär mir, _warum_ genau hast du diesen Idioten auf diese Reise mitgenommen?"

Harry konnte nur mit den Schulten zucken. Es war ihm selber ein Rätsel.

* * *

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bitte reviewen - es kostet nicht viel Zeit lol 


	3. Kapitel 3

Hey alle, Kapitel 3 ist da... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ist irgendwie schwerer zum Übersetzen als Piraten und Zauberer..

Vielen Dank von Red an alle bisherigen Reviewer (von beiden Stories), und von mir noch speziell an:

**Angel344:** geht mir auch so... **lord elo:** danke gleichfalls, **Kasandra:** Danke :) **Eeus:** ist ja schon da..

Nur vier? :p an alle die noch nie reviewt haben

Viel Spass

* * *

****

**Kapitel 3**

Als sie Fudge endlich aus dem Wasser gefischt hatten, und ihn mit einem schnellen Zauber getrocknet hatten, wandten sich Harry und seine kleine Gruppe wieder den sechs Leuten vor ihnen zu und begannen mit den Vorstellungen.

„Ich bin Harry Potter-Sparrow, Kapitän der _Raven_."Begann Harry, als er sah, dass niemand anders anfangen würde. Er streckte seine Hand aus und der bärtige Elbe schüttelte sie. Er war offensichtlich entweder der Führer der Elben in Mittelerde, oder er war das Oberhaupt der Grauen Anfurten. Harry vermutete, das Letztere.

Die Hand des Elben war voller Hornhaut, als ob sie daran gewöhnt wären, ein Schiff durch alle Wetter zu lenken. Harry mochte ihn gleich. „Willkommen, Kapitän Sparrow."Verkündete der Elbe in seiner überraschend melodischen Stimme. „Ich bin Círdan der Schiffsbauer. Dies sind die anderen Führer, denen es möglich war, zu kommen."Sagte er und deutete auf die anderen fünf. „Dies ist Elrond der Halbelb, Herr der Elbenstadt Bruchtal. Dies sind seine zwei Söhne, die Herren Elladan und Elrohir."

Harry lächelte höflich, schüttelte ihre Hände und tauschte kleine Höflichkeiten mit den drei Elben aus.

Círdan fuhr fort. „Dies ist Gandalf der Graue, ein Zauberer; und dies ist der Anführer der Waldläufer, Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn."

„Nett, euch alle kennenzulernen."Sagte Harry, nachdem er mit den letzten beiden Hände geschüttelt hatte, dann stellte er seine Gruppe vor und endete mit: „und das ist Cornelius Fudge, ein Minister unserer Welt."

Fudge plusterte sich wichtig auf, aber blinzelte etwas, als keiner der sechs Männer ihn gross beachtete. Er schmollte, ging zurück zu seiner Gruppe Auroren und begann leise mit Beag Callahan zu reden. Und diese beiden zusammen waren nie gut, zumindest nicht nach Harrys Meinung.

Harrys diskrete Beobachtung der beiden Männer wurde unterbrochen, als Gandalf der Graue hervortrat und sich leicht verbeugte. „Wenn ich kurz mit Ihnen allen privat reden könnte, so schnell wie möglich?"ganz klar war es mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte, und wieder erinnerte er Harry an Dumbledore.

„Das wäre gut."Sprach Severus zum ersten Mal hier. „Wir müssen herausfinden, ob wir alle Tatsachen richtig verstanden haben, und wir müssen mehr über Arda erfahren, bevor wir losgehen."

Círdan nickte betrübt. „Ich werde für einen Konferenzraum sorgen. Wenn ihr alle mitkommen-"

Jack, der Fudge beobachtet hatte, hatte bemerkt, wie der Mann aufmerksam wurde, als er Gandalfs Worte hörte. Er wusste auch, dass ein so schwacher Mann wie Fudge alles ruinieren könnte, wenn er mehr Informationen hatte, als er brauchte, und wenn er bei diesem Treffen dabei war, würde alles schneller den Bach runter gehen, als jemand Bootstrap's Stiefelriemen sagen konnte. Darum unterbrach der alte Piratenkapitän Círdans Vorschlag, ihm zu folgen und wandte sich an Harry. „Grün-Auge, warum gehst nicht du und Dumbledore mit ihnen, und der Rest von uns geht sicher, dass der liebe Cornelius nicht wieder ins Wasser fällt, savvy?"

Harry stimmte ihm schnell zu. „Wir halten später in meiner Kabine ein Treffen ab."Die anderen der Gruppe nickten, und gingen schnell, um Fudge davon abzuhalten, Harry und den anderen zu folgen. Dumbledore stand mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen da, mit Fawkes auf seiner Schulter sitzend, der von den Elben diskret bewundert wurde. Dem Phönix schien es zu gefallen.

„Wenn ihr mir dann folgen würdet?"wiederholte Círdan höflich, ohne auch nur über die Geschehnisse zu blinzeln. Er führte die Gruppe durch die wunderschönen Kunstwerke, die die Elben Häuser nannten und am Ende gelangten sie in einen gemütlichen Steinraum. Die Fenster führten auf die Seite des Hafens und der See, und die Sonne reflektierte sich wunderschön im Meer.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein runder Steintisch, und um den Tisch waren elegante Stühle, wunderschön geschnitzt, dunkles Holz und kleine Kissen um draufzusitzen. Die Wände waren mit vielen Wandteppichen und Bannern dekoriert. Einer der Wandteppiche, einer auf dem ein leuchtend-weisses Schiff in der Form eines Schwans war, erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Das Schiff schien durch das All zu schweben, mitten unter allen Sternen und dem Mond, und Harry entschied, sich später über das Bild und die Geschichte dahinter zu erkundigen.

Sie setzten sich und Harry begann am Anfang. Er berichtete von Jacks Verlust der Black Pearl, der Meuterei, den verfluchten Aztekenmedaillons, der Mondlichtgeschichte und dem Abenteuer, das dazu führte dass Jack die Pearl zurück gewann. Dann, zu Harrys Bestürzung, übernahm Dumbledore die Geschichte und erzählte von Harrys Abenteuern in Hogwarts, bis zum Sieg über Voldemort vor acht Jahren. Die vier Elben, Gandalf und Aragorn hörten allem ernst zu, und als Harry eine gefälschte Goldmünze heraufbeschwor, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie die Dinger aussahen, untersuchten sie sie lange Minuten lang.

„Wenn wir irgendwelche solcher Münzen sehen, Kapitän Sparrow, werden wir Sie warnen."Sagte Gandalf endlich und Harry liess die Münze wieder verschwinden. Aber der Graurobige Zauberer war noch nicht fertig. „Jetzt ist es an uns, euch zu erzählen. Diejenigen von uns, die wissen, wo nachschauen, haben vermehrte Aktivitäten der dunklen Seite bemerkt. Orks brüten im Nebelgebirge und in Mordor, die Warge wagen sich immer näher an Siedlungen heran, und Sauron's alte Festung Barad-Dûr steht wieder. Der Eine Ring wurde gefunden."

Harry und Dumbledore hatten keine Ahnung von was er redete, aber die Elben und Aragorn schienen nicht sehr glücklich darüber.

Als er die verwirrten Blicke sah, die der alte Zauberer und der Piratenkapitän tauschten, und wissend, dass Gandalf eine Neigung hatte, Geheimnisse länger als nötig für sich zu behalten, entschied sich Elrond, die Geschichte selbst zu erzählen. „Es geschah vor langer Zeit."Begann der Elbenherr. „Die Elben schmiedeten einige magische und sehr mächtige Ringe.

_Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht,_

_Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,_

_Den Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,_

_Einer dem Dunklen Herrn auf dunklem Thron_

_Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn._

_Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,_

_Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden_

_Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn._ Zitierte er. „Und das ist genau, was passiert ist. Der Dunkle Lord Sauron schmiedete einen Ring, um alle anderen zu beherrschen, und er gab seine Bosheit und seinen Hass gegen alles was frei ist, in den Ring. Die Elben konnten ihre drei Ringe vor ihm verbergen, er hat sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Die meisten Ringe der Zwerge wurden vor langer Zeit schon von Drachen verschlungen und Zwerge haben Tendenz dazu, so stur und schwierig zu sein, wie die Berge in denen sie graben; aber die neun Ringe der Menschen wurden von Sauron verdorben, und sie machten ihre Träger zu seinen Sklaven, den Ringgeistern."

„Bald nachdem Sauron den Einen Ring geschmiedet hatte, begann er gegen alle freien Völker Mittelerdes Krieg zu führen."Fuhr Gandalf fort und nahm von Círdan ein Stück Pergament entgegen. Er entfaltete es und hielt es vor Dumbledore und Harry. Und als Gandalf sprach, fanden die beiden die Schauplätze auf der Karte, und konnten sie mit der Geschichte in Verbindung bringen. „Ein letztes Bündnis von Menschen und Elben wurde geschlossen und griff ihn an, und an den Hängen des Schicksalsberges kämpften sie die letzte Schlacht. Aber die Macht des Ringes konnte nicht lange unter Kontrolle gehalten werden, und es wurde ein Gemetzel."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wollte sich nicht mal vorstellen, wie es gewesen sein musste. Was war mit diesen Dunklen Lorden eigentlich los? Sie wollten alle die Weltherrschaft, und sie alle weigerten sich, tot zu bleiben, nachdem sie umgebracht wurden. Es wurde langsam verdammt ärgerlich.

„Elendil, König der Menschen, wurde von Sauron selber umgebracht, und seine Waffe, das Schwert Narsil, zerbrach."Fuhr Gandalf fort. „Isildur, Elendil's Sohn und Erbe des Thrones von Gondor, nahm seines Vaters Schwert und konnte den Ring von Saurons Hand schneiden. Aber statt den Ring zu zerstören, wie er es hätte tun müssen, behielt ihn Isildur und dem Bösen war es gestattet, weiterzuleben, und er band den Ring an seine eigenen Nachkommen, von welchen Aragorn der letzte ist. Traurigerweise wurde der frisch gekrönte König Isildur von Orks getötet und der Ring war für über 2500 Jahre in den Wassern des Anduin verloren."

„Ich rieche ein ‚Aber'."Murmelte Harry. Eine innere Unruhe hatte ihn gepackt, als die Geschichte erzählt wurde. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte, war, dass der Ring gefunden wurde und das Sauron zurückgekommen war, um Mittelerde von neuem mit Krieg zu überziehen. ‚_Warte, hat nicht dieser Ulmo-Typ etwas von einem Dunklen Lord erzählt und...? Verdammte Dunkle Lorde!'_ er schüttelte den Kopf und hörte der Geschichte wieder zu.

„Der Ring wurde von einer Kreatur namens Gollum gefunden und brachte ihm ein unnatürlich langes Leben. Der Ring hat einen eigenen Willen, müsst ihr wissen, und als er seines Herrn Ruf gehört hatte, verliess er Gollum. Aber, statt zurück in Saurons Hände zu gelangen, wurde der Ring von der unwahrscheinlichsten Kreatur gefunden, die ihn hätte finden können, von einem Hobbit. Namens Bilbo Beutlin, und jetzt ist es sein Neffe Frodo, der den Ring trägt."Gandalf atmete tief durch. „Und jetzt kommen wir zum Punkt, den ich eigentlich mit euch bereden wollte, Freunde. Frodo weiss, welchen Ring er in seiner Tasche trägt, und Sauron weiss, dass der Ring gefunden wurde. Er hat mehr als wahrscheinlich schon Leute ausgesandt um den Ring zu suchen, und ich habe Frodo nach Bree geschickt, sobald ich gemerkt hatte, welcher Ring es war.

Ich versprach ihm, ihn dort zu treffen, aber ich fürchte ich werde nicht pünktlich sein, da ich mit Saruman, dem Oberhaupt meines Ordens reden muss, und er lebt in Orthanc, gleich neben der Pforte von Rohan, eine Reise die Wochen dauern wird, sogar mit dem schnellsten Pferd das ich kriegen kann."

„Vielleicht nicht."Sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Ich könnte sie einfach dahin apparieren, oder zumindest einen Teil des Weges."

Gandalf starrte den Direktor neugierig an. „A-apparieren?"das fremde Word stolperte ihm etwas von der Zunge.

„Augenblicklicher Transport von einem Ort zu einem anderen."Erklärte Dumbledore.

„Sehr gut, dann tun wir das so schnell wie möglich, aber ich möchte trotzdem, dass einer von euch nach Bree geht und sich mit Frodo und seinem Gefährten Samweis Gamdschie trifft, nur für alle Fälle."

„Ich werde gehen, Gandalf."Sagte Aragorn, und es war das erste Mal, dass Harry ihn sprechen hörte. Der Waldläufer sah nicht älter aus als Harry, aber er hatte eine Aura von einer Weisheit, die nur von einem ganzen Leben auf Wanderschaft durch verschiedenste Landschaften und Wetter kommen konnte. Er hatte auch so ein bestimmtes Leuchten in den Augen, das Harry langsam mit mächtigen Leuten in Verbindung brachte – Dumbledores Funkeln machte einfach ständig Überstunden. Was sehr nervig war.

„Und ich komme mit."Sagte Harry nach einer Minute nachdenken. „Wenn ihr einen Tag warten könnt, sodass ich Zeit habe, die verschiedenen Gruppen hier und da zu platzieren, um dort nach den Medaillons zu suchen."

Aragorn nickte etwas zögernd. „Und ihr werdet uns nach Bree... apparieren?"

„Leider habe ich nie gelernt zu apparieren, aber ich weiss, wie man einen Portschlüssel macht, was fast dasselbe ist."Antwortete Harry und liess seinen Blick nicht von den grauen Augen des anderen.

Der bald-König nickte nach einer Minute, in der er etwas in den grünen Augen des Piraten gesucht hatte, und hatte anscheinend gefunden was er gesucht hatte. „Gut, wir können es uns leisten, einen Tag zu warten, aber nicht länger als morgen Mittag."

Harry nickte und starrte wieder die Karte vor ihm an.

„Ich frage mich, wie wollt ihr diese Medaillons finden, wenn ihr nicht wisst wo sie sind?"fragte Elladan. Harry hatte die beiden Zwillinge schnell durchschaut, er hatte ja viel Übung mit Fred und George.

‚_Merke an Gehirn: die Weasley Zwillinge nie mit den Peredhil Zwillingen zusammen bringen. Streiche scheinen ein Zwillings-Ding zu sein, also besser vorsichtig.' _Dachte Harry.

Dumbledore drehte sich mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue zu Harry. „Ja, das habe ich mich selbst auch schon gefragt."

Seufzend nahm Harry den magischen Kompass hervor, den ihm Jack vor langer Zeit gegeben hatte. „Also Albus, du erfährst nun _endlich_, wie dieser Kompass eigentlich funktioniert."Er erklärte, wie der Kompass funktionierte und demonstrierte es, indem er ihn in die Mitte der Karte legte und fragte, wo die nächsten Medaillons seien. Der Pfeil drehte sich einige Male schnell, bevor er nach Norden zeigte, und Worte erschienen über dem Kompass (etwas, das Harry nach einigen Jahren hinzugefügt hatte). Die Worte sagten aus, dass neun Stücke des verfluchten Golds schnell zu einem Ort gebracht wurden, der das ‚Auenland' genannt wurde. Eine Sekunde später bildeten sich die Worte:

‚_Gerade die Sarnfurt überquert.'_

Gandalf sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich hoffe, ich liege falsch wenn ich annehme, dass diese neun Medaillons bei den neun Ringgeistern sind."

„Ja, wenn wir gerade von denen reden."Sagte Dumbledore. „warum habt ihr solche Angst vor ihnen?"

Dieses Mal war es Círdan der antwortete. „Wir haben euch schon erklärt, dass die Ringgeister die neun Menschenkönige waren, die von Sauron getäuscht wurden, und dass sie jetzt seine Sklaven sind. Sie fühlen die Macht des Ringes die ganze Zeit, und sie werden von ihm angezogen, niemals werden sie aufhören, den zu jagen der ihn trägt. Die Ringgeister sind auch die mächtigsten Diener des Dunklen Lords. Sie erfüllen einen mit Hoffnungslosigkeit wenn sie einem auch nur nahe kommen, und ihr Schrei erfüllt die mutigsten Herzen mit Furcht – Elben, Menschen, Zwerge und Hobbits genauso."

„Tönt stark nach Dementoren."Sagte Harry.

„Dementoren?"

„Kreaturen aus unserer Welt, die genauso sind, wie du gerade beschrieben hast. Sie saugen alles Glück aus einem heraus, und wenn du Pech hast, saugen sie dir die Seele aus und lassen dich als leere Hülle zurück. Glücklicherweise haben wir einen Zauberspruch gegen sie."Fuhr der alte Direktor von Hogwarts fort. „Er tötet sie nicht, nein, aber er verscheucht sie für einige Zeit. Lange genug, damit man sich retten kann."

„Und wie funktioniert dieser Zauberspruch?"fragte Gandalf. Er sah begierig aus, etwas Neues zu lernen – besonders eine neue Art von Magie – und der Spruch würde in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich von Nutzen sein.

Harry lächelte. „Ich lasse das Albus erklären, da ich nicht viel darüber weiss, oder über die Theorie dahinter."

„Weisst du, wie er geht?"fragte Aragorn. „Denn ich fürchte, wir werden ihn auf unserer Reise von Bree nach Bruchtal brauchen. Dahin, nehme ich an, sollen wir Meister Beutlin bringen?"fragte er Gandalf, der nickte, und wandte sich dann wieder an Harry.

„Ich weiss wie er geht, aber ich weiss nicht, ob er tatsächlich gegen diese Ringgeister funktioniert."

Elrond nickte und stand zusammen mit dem Rest auf. „Es gibt nicht mehr zu sagen im Moment, und wir müssen so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Bruchtal."

„Ich schicke eine Gruppe mit, die kann euch dahin apparieren, wenn ihr eine Stunde oder so warten würdet Lord Elrond."Sagte Harry. „Es wäre für uns nicht ungelegen, ich wollte, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht sowieso eine Gruppe in Bruchtal stationieren."

Der Elbenherr nickte. „Es wird interessant sein, zu apparieren, und eure Mannschaft kennenzulernen, denke ich."

„Wunderbar, in einer Stunde habe ich sie zusammen."

* * *

Harry hatte sein Wort gehalten und eine Stunde später verschwanden ein etwas nervöser Elrond, seine Söhne und einige andere Elben, die mit ihnen zu den Grauen Anfurten gekommen waren, mit einem ‚pop' zusammen mit zwanzig Leuten der Piratenmannschaft. Hermione hatte, natürlich, ihren Weg in diese Gruppe erdroht, besonders als sie gehört hatte, dass Elrond ein wunderbarer Geschichtskenner war und viele Bücher über die Entstehung dieser Welt besass. Harry, als ein bescheidener und normaler Pirat, (der seinen Kopf lieber auf den Schultern hatte als woanders), erlaubte ihr zu gehen, mit einer Warnung, die Elben nicht zu sehr zu nerven.

Die ganze Zeit über waren Gandalf und Dumbledore in einem Raum, den Círdan ihnen zugewiesen hatte, und redeten eingehend über Zauberei und Magische Kreaturen, tauschten Meinungen über gewisse Dinge aus, etc. und Dumbledore brachte dem Grauen Zauberer den Patronus Zauber bei.

Aragorn und Círdan gingen beide mit Harry zurück auf die Raven, nachdem Elrond und seine Gruppe weg waren, und sie hatten ein kleines Treffen mit Jack, Bootstrap und den anderen Kapitänen in Harrys Kabine, wo Harry ihnen eine verkürzte Geschichte des Rings erzählte und sie dann in Gruppen aufteilte. Círdan gab ihm wieder die Karte, um die Medaillons zu finden, und da die meisten davon noch in Mordor zu sein schienen – dem Land des Dunklen Lords – sandte Harry die meisten seiner Männer, etwa die Hälfte, an verschiedene Orte in Gondor, dem Königreich das am nächsten an Mordor lag und auch das, in dem Aragorn eigentlich König sein sollte.

„Denkt daran."Sagte Harry zu Ron, der die Gruppe von Gondor führen sollte. „Teilt euch auf wenn ihr dort seid und schleust euch in möglichst viele Orten ein, aber behaltet die meisten Leute in Ithilien – Aragorn hat mir erzählt, dass sie eine Gruppe von Waldläufern dort haben, die das Ufer bewachen – und auch eine gute Portion von euch hinter den Mauern von Minas Tirith. Und lasst niemanden wissen, dass ihr Zauberer seid wenn es nicht absolut notwendig ist. Wir wollen Sauron nicht erzählen, dass wir hier sind."

Ron nickte und sammelte seine grosse Gruppe Frauen und Männer – alle Weasleys waren in dieser Gruppe, ausser Fred und George. Wie üblich hatten die Weasleys sich entschlossen, zusammenzubleiben, und sogar Percy hatten sie überredet, mitzukommen. „Wir schicken dir jede zweite Woche eine Eule."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Eulen, die Gefahr dass sie abgefangen werden ist zu gross. Benutzt Flohpulver, oder etwas anderes wenn ihr kein Feuer machen könnt. Geht, und viel Glück."

Die grösste Gruppe verschwand mit vielen ‚pops'. Die nächste Gruppe sollte von Severus angeführt werden, und sie würden nach Rohan gehen.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir dort überhaupt eine Gruppe brauchen." Sagte Harry zum Tränkelehrer, als der Mann begann, seine Kleider in die typische Tracht zu verwandeln, die in Rohan getragen wurde, mit Beratung von Aragorn und Círdan. „Aber das Land ist auch sehr nahe an Mordor, und lieber zu viel Vorsicht als zu wenig."

Severus nickte und sah sich sein neues Outfit mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an. Harry hörte den Mann etwas wie _‚für was brauchen die Farben, schwarz geht doch auch wunderbar'_ murmeln, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Anamaria kommt nicht mit dir mit."Fuhr der grün-äugige Mann fort, während er eine Namensliste schrieb, von den Leuten die mit Severus gehen sollten. „Sie ist schwarz, und ich glaube nicht, dass die hier schon viele schwarze Leute gesehen haben, ausser diesen Haradrim, die anscheinend dem Dunklen Lord Sauron folgen, und wir brauchen wirklich nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Es wird verdächtig genug aussehen, wenn Gruppen von Menschen überall auf dem Kontinent plötzlich auftauchen. Tut mir leid Kumpel, aber ich schicke sie nach Lothlórien, wenn es Lady Garl... Glad...Gral..." Harry stolperte über den Namen und warf einen schnellen Blick auf Aragorn und Círdan, die in einer Ecke der Kabine sassen und interessiert zusahen, wie Harry die Situation und die Aufteilung der Mannschaft meisterte.

„Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn."Sagte Círdan mit einem Nicken. „Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie schon von eurem Kommen wissen; und wenn sie es wünscht, wird die Lady zur richtigen Zeit selbst Kontakt mit euch aufnehmen."

„Siehst du, was er gesagt hat."Harry gab Severus die Liste. „Und dasselbe was ich Ron gesagt habe gilt auch für euch, keine magischen Kräfte zeigen wenn's nicht absolut nötig ist."

Severus las die Namen schnell durch und hob eine Augenbraue. „Versuchst du _wirklich_ mich umzubringen, Potter? Du hast mir die Weasley Zwillinge _und_ Nymphadora Tonks gegeben!"

„Du weisst, dass Tonks mit ihrer Metamorphmagie helfen kann und dass Fred und George leichter Kontakte knüpfen als du? Nicht nur das, aber sie sind die einzigen von uns, die wenigstens ein bisschen reiten können und Aragorn hat mir gesagt, dass in Rohan eigentlich nur mit dem Pferd gereist wird. Das Land wird auch aus einem Grund ‚Land der Pferdeherren' genannt, glaube ich. Seid vorsichtig."

Snape nickte und stapfte davon.

Gleich nachdem Harry fertig war, Jacqueline alles zu erklären, die die Gruppe von Lothlórien führen würde wenn Lady Galadriel einverstanden war, kam Jack hineingetorkelt, gefolgt von James, der ehrfürchtig auf Aragorn und Círdan starrte. Die beiden von Arda lächelten und James ging scheu zu ihnen hin, nur um den Mut gleich wieder zu verlieren und zurück zu Jack zu rennen, der grinste und seinen Sohn kurz mit einem Arm an sich drückte. Dann drehte sich der frühere Pirat mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Harry.

„Ja Jack?"Harry wusste, dass der ältere Mann bald fragen würde, warum zum Teufel _er _nicht mit einer der Gruppen mitgeschickt wurde.

„Warum gehn alle andern, und ich, Gibbs, die Turners und einige andere müssen hier bleiben?"ein klares Zeichen dass Jack sauer war, wenn er zurück in seinen Akzent fiel. Als er ein Pirat war, begann er aus irgendeinem komischen Grund manchmal zu reden wie ein Gentleman. Jetzt war es eben umgekehrt.

„Weil ich jemanden brauche, der die Küste hinuntersegelt, als Rückversicherung."Sagte Harry ruhig. „Und da wir nicht viele Männer zur Verfügung haben, dachte ich es wäre das beste, wenn ich die mit am meisten Erfahrung auf den Schiffen lasse."

Jack grummelte einen Moment darüber, dann seufzte er. „Seit wann ist es so verdammt schwer, mit dir zu streiten, hä? Gut, ich tu's, aber du nimmst James hier zu diesem Bruchtal mit und lässt ihn dort während diesem Abenteuer, savvy?"

„Hey!" Protestierte James.

„Einverstanden Jack, ich sag Draco er soll ihn dahin apparieren wenn er sein Holzbein repariert hat."

„Hab ich dabei gar nichts zu sagen?!"

„Nicht dieses Mal, James."Antwortete Jack mit einer ernsten Stimme. Der zehnjährige Junge schmollte, aber war still. Er wusste, wie weit er bei seinem Vater gehen konnte, bevor es wirklich gefährlich wurde.

Círdan und Aragorn kamen zu ihnen und der elbische Seemann bot ihnen an, einige seiner Männer auch mit Booten auszuschicken. Ein Angebot, das von Jack gerne angenommen wurde und die beiden Seemänner gingen, um die Details zu regeln. Das liess Harry, Aragorn und James allein in der Kabine.

„Ihr arbeitet schnell, Kapitän Sparrow."Meinte Aragorn. Die ganze Organisiererei und Leute Wegschickerei hatte nicht mehr als den halben Nachmittag gedauert, und die Sonne war kaum am Untergehen.

„Das ging, ohne dass etwas Verrücktes passiert ist, was mich sehr beunruhigt."Antwortete Harry. „Also, lass mich sehen..."er sah an Aragorn rauf und runter, um zu sehen, wie seine Kleider ungefähr aussehen mussten, und schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas über ‚Modeberatung' vor sich hinmurmelnd, verwandelte er seine Kleider, die dann ähnlich aussahen wie die des anderen Mannes. „Wir können genauso gut auf dem Schiff essen, bevor wir losgehen, also komm mit."Der letzte Teil war mehr an James gerichtet, aber Aragorn folgte ihnen auch.

In der Kombüse trafen sie Dumbledore und Gandalf, die dasassen und redeten.

„Ah, Harry!"Dumbledore lächelte. „James, Herr Aragorn."Er nickte den beiden höflich zu. „Ich muss sagen, Harry, Gandalf hier ist ein furchteinflössender Schüler. Er hat den Patronus Zauber schon geschafft."

„Gratuliere." Sagte Harry und sass dann mit einer Schüssel Gemüsesuppe hin, gefolgt vom Waldläufer und James. „Was für eine Gestalt nimmt ihr Patronus an?"

„Eine Sternschnuppe."Antwortete Gandalf. „Es ist allerdings etwas ermüdend."

„Wahrscheinlich weil es fremde Magie ist."Der grün-äugige Mann nickte. „Albus, wäre es dir recht, wenn ich dich mit Herr Elrond in Bruchtal stationiere?"

„Ja, ja natürlich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, diese Bibliothek auszukundschaften."

„Da musst du wahrscheinlich etwas warten, ich glaube Hermione hat sie schon attackiert."Kam die belustigte Antwort. Irgendwann hatte sich ein kleiner Wettkampf zwischen Hermione und Dumbledore gebildet, in dem es darum ging, Bibliotheken zuerst auszukundschaften. Harry wusste die Geschichte dahinter nicht, aber scheinbar hatte es mit einer Wette zwischen McGonagall und Flitwick (Wer von den beiden war der grössere Bücherwurm?) angefangen.

Der alte Direktor runzelte die Stirn. „Sie ist schon da? Wirklich? Meister Gandalf, wäre es schlimm wenn ich sie sofort nach Isengard bringen würde? Gut!"Dumbledore fuhr ohne die Antwort abzuwarten fort und mit einem ‚pop' waren er, Gandalf und ein Pferd von den Ställen verschwunden.

„Es ist Zeit für uns auch zu verschwinden."Sagte Harry und stand auf. Er verwandelte seine Machete in ein gerades Schwert, wie das von Aragorn, und es verwandelte sich aus irgendeinem schrägen Grund in das Schwert von Gryffindor. Er versteckte die Juwelen schnell mit einem Zauber, band es um, verkleinerte und versteckte seine Pistole mit Zubehör und warf einen Mantel um, bevor er den Rucksack nahm, den Mrs Weasley für ihn bereitgemacht hatte, als sie erfuhr, dass er in die Wildnis gehen würde.

Harry nahm ein Stück Holz, das für den Ofen bestimmt war und berührte es mit einem Finger. Dann flüsterte er „Portus."

„Bitte Onkel Harry." Bettelte James. „Kann ich nicht mit dir mitkommen?"

„Nicht jetzt, James, aber wenn du brav bist während ich weg bin, und wenn die Lady einverstanden ist, bringe ich dich nach Lothlórien wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."Harry lächelte den jetzt aufgeregten Jungen an, dann wandte er sich an einen etwas belustigten Aragorn. „Berühr das Scheit, Kumpel und bereite dich auf ne Spritztour vor."

Aragorn nahm seinen Mut zusammen und berührte das Scheit. James hörte einen überraschten Aufschrei des bald-Königs, bevor er und Harry weg waren und ihn allein in der Kombüse der Raven liessen.

* * *


	4. Kapitel 4

Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet! Ich hoffe, ich kriege Kapitel 5 schneller raus...

Danke an: Amruniel, Kasandra und Taetzchen

* * *

****

**Kapitel 4**

Als sie endlich in einem kleinen, einsamen Waldstück ein paar Meilen nordwestlich von Bree auftauchten, packte Harry den schwankenden Aragorn, damit er nicht Kopf voran in einen Ameisenhügel fiel.

„Ruhig, Kumpel."Grinste der grün-äugige Pirat und liess das Holzscheit fallen. „So, was denkst du vom Reisen mit Portschlüssel?"

Aragorn sah auf das Scheit am Boden und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, als ob ihn das Ding gleich angreifen würde. „Es ist bestimmt nicht meine Lieblingsart zu reisen, belassen wir's dabei."

Damit erntete er ein nächstes Grinsen von Harry. „Könnte es selber nicht besser ausdrücken. Keine Sorge, es war nur ein Ein-Weg Portschlüssel. Jetzt ist es wieder ein normales Holzscheit und wird niemanden nirgendwohin transportieren."

Zusammen gingen sie in die Richtung, von der Harry annahm dass es Süden wäre. Er hatte den Portschlüssel eingestellt, sie in ein Gebiet nördlich der Hauptstrasse zu bringen, und jetzt sollten die beiden zu den Hügelgräberhöhen gehen, oder so was Ähnliches.

Fünf Minuten später kamen sie aus den Bäumen raus, und begannen durch ausgedehnte Ebenen und kleine Hügel zu gehen. Es war eine recht schöne Umgebung, dachte Harry. Tatsächlich, wenn die Waldläufer nur in dieser Wildnis herumgingen und ab und zu ein Biest töteten, würde es Harry nichts ausmachen, den Job mal zu übernehmen. Aragorn mochte nicht viel reden, aber er war trotzdem eine gute Begleitung.

Nach einer Stunde und etwas mehr schnellem Gehen, hielt Aragorn an und deutete irgendwo in den Südwesten. „Siehst du den Nebel da unten?"

Harry blinzelte und kniff die Augen zusammen, dann nickte er.

„Das sind die Hügelgräberhöhen. Ich nahm mir die Freiheit, uns etwas mehr Richtung Osten und näher nach Bree zu führen, nur für den Fall dass die Hobbits so weit gekommen sind."

„Was sind die Hügelgräberhöhen?"fragte Harry. „In diesen Nebel eingehüllt, sehen sie nicht sehr einladend aus. Und die Sonne ist kaum am Untergehen."

Aragorn begann zu gehen und Harry folgte ihm. „Grabwichte haben dort ihr Zuhause. Sie sind uralte Grabhügel von Menschen, die ältesten in Mittelerde soviel ich weiss. Grabwichte sind Dämonen, die aus dem Hexenreich Angmar hinunterkamen, und, da sie sich vor der Sonne fürchten und neue Körper brauchen, um darin zu wohnen, übernahmen sie die Hügelgräberhöhen."

„Hört sich nicht nach einem netten Ort an, hoffe nur die Hobbits gehen nicht dahin."Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück zu den Hügelgräberhöhen, und schauderte.

„Kapitän Sparrow-„

„Nenn mich Harry."Unterbrach der Pirat Aragorn. „Ich brauche einen neuen Namen, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Der Dunkle Lord hat vermutlich überall Spione, es wäre besser wenn er nicht wüsste, dass ich ein Sparrow bin."

Aragorn nickte. „Hast du einen Spitznamen?"

„'Grün-Auge', allerdings kann ich nicht sagen, dass ich ihn mag."

Der Waldläufer hielt an und studierte Harry einen Moment genau bevor er sprach. „Wie wäre es mit ‚Calenglîn'?"

„Nicht schlecht, was heisst es?"

„Es ist elbisch und heisst ‚grüner Schimmer'."

Harry seufzte. „Es scheint, dass ich niemals vom ‚grün' wegkommen werde. Egal, du wolltest mich was fragen?"

Der andere Mann nickte. „Manchmal wenn du redest, redest du wie ein Herr, aber manchmal wie ein Pirat. Warum ist das?"

„Keine Ahnung um ehrlich zu sein. Es ist mir wohl einfach geblieben von meiner Zeit als Pirat. Und wie soll ich dich nennen? Ich denke, du willst den Dunklen Lord nicht wissen lassen, dass der Erbe von Gondor immer noch rumläuft?"

„Nenn mich Streicher. Oder Langstelz. Man kennt mich in Bree am besten unter diesen Namen."

Harry nickte. „Ok! Also, erzähl mir ein wenig von Bree. Was für eine Art Dorf ist es? Und, wenn wir schon dran sind, _was_ genau sind Hobbits?"

Aragorn versteckte ein kleines Lächeln. Sie hatten den grössten Teil des Tages damit verbracht, über Hobbits zu diskutieren, und der Pirat wusste immer noch nicht, was Hobbits waren. Man müsste dem Mann wegen seinen Schauspielkünsten gratulieren. „Weißt du was Zwerge sind?"

„Zwerge? Ja, wir haben einige Kolonien auf der Erde. Warum?"

„Hobbits sind etwas kleiner, mit lockigen Haaren und spitzen Ohren. Sie sehen aus wie Kinder, aber ihre Füsse sind gross und behaart."

Harry nickte wieder. „Jetzt weiss ich, nach was ich schauen muss. Und was ist mit Bree?"

„Es ist ein altes Dorf, wo Menschen leben, allerdings gibt es auch einige Hobbit-Familien. Jeder kennt jeden und alles, und Waldläufer sind nicht sehr beliebt, fürchte ich."

„Kein warmes Willkommen dann."

Aragorn sah den grün-äugigen Mann mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an, dann zuckte er die Schultern. Vielleicht benahmen sich Leute der anderen Welt immer etwas schräg. „Es gibt einen Mann im Dorf." Fuhr er dann fort „auf den wir ein Auge haben müssen. Sein Name ist Lutz Farnrich, ein undurchsichtiger Charakter. Er ist jemand, der alles an jeden verkaufen würde, und der zu seiner eigenen Freude gerne Unheil stiftet. Bei ihm ist es wahrscheinlicher als bei jedem anderen, dass er den Dunklen Mächten hilft."

„Tönt wie der typische Idiot, der nicht weiss, in was genau er mitmischt." kommentierte Harry. „Sonst noch was das ich wissen sollte?"

„Auf meinem Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten, ging ich durch eines der drei kleineren Dörfer in der Nähe von Bree, Stadel. Dort hörte ich viel über die ‚Südlänger', die über den Grünweg in Bree angekommen sind. Sie können von Gondor kommen, aber wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie aus dem nördlicheren Harad sind."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat sich ein schönes Netz von Spionen und Agenten gesponnen."

„Allerdings."

Der Rest der Reise die Strasse hinunter verbrachten sie ohne zu reden, nur manchmal eine Frage oder eine Bemerkung darüber, wie sie am besten an die Hobbits rankommen könnten. Gandalf hatte Aragorn früher an diesem Tag erzählt, irgendwann nach dem Treffen, dass er einen Brief für Frodo bei Gerstenmann Butterblüm hinterlassen hatte, dem Inhaber des Tänzelnden Ponys.

„Aber Gerstenmann vergisst praktisch immer alles Wichtige."Erzählte Aragorn Harry und runzelte genervt die Augenbrauen. „Wir können froh sein, wenn er den Brief nicht verbrannt hat weil er dachte, es sein irgendein nutzloses Stück Pergament."

Harry schmunzelte. „Ich nehme an, du magst Mr. Butterblüm nicht besonders?"

Der andere Mann schnaubte. „Ich mag ihn nicht und er mag mich nicht. Es ist gegenseitig."

Als sie näher und näher an die Strasse kamen, veränderte sich die Landschaft um sie herum. Die Veränderung von Ebenen zu Strauchwerk war Harrys Meinung nach etwas abrupt, aber sorgte so zu vielen idealen Verstecken für die beiden Männer. Zu Aragorn Überraschung machte Harry kaum ein Geräusch, als sie durch das Unterholz gingen. Als Harry den fragenden Blick bemerkte, grinste er nur und formte das Wort ‚Pirat' mit dem Mund. Der Waldläufer zuckte die Schultern und schien dies zu akzeptieren, allerdings hatten ihm seine Erfahrungen mit den Korsaren von Umbar gezeigt, dass Piraten nicht gut im durch den Wald schleichen waren. Als Harry und Aragorn die Strasse erreichten, hörten sie Stimmen, und duckten sich schnell hinter Büsche, um zwischen den Zweigen und Blättern durchzugucken.

Etwas weiter die Strasse runter waren nicht zwei Hobbits, wie zuerst erwartet, sondern vier. Alle ritten auf kleinen fetten Ponys und hatten eins extra fürs Gepäck. Mit ihnen war ein Mann, gekleidet in gelbe Stiefel, eine blaue Jacke und einen schäbigen alten Hut mit einer auffallenden blauen Feder darin. Der Mann hatte einen etwas langen, braunen Bart, und sein Gesicht war braun mit vielen Falten, war aber fröhlich und glücklich, und Harry blinzelte etwas überrascht, weil er so farbig angezogen war. Der Mann ritt auch ein altes fettes Pony, das genauso munter aussah wie sein Reiter.

Die zwei in den Büschen tauschten einen schnellen, überraschten Blick aus, bevor sie wieder die Gruppe anstarrten.

„-aber die Verzögerung könnte Nützlich gewesen sein. Vielleicht haben sie dadurch unsere Fährte verloren."Sagte einer der Hobbits. Er sah ein wenig elbisch aus, fand Harry, und war auch nett angezogen. Es war auch etwas... Magisches an ihm. Nicht der Hobbit selbst, aber etwas das er bei sich trug. Er nutzte seine Fähigkeit, Auras zu sehen, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Hobbit. Seine Untersuchung wurde plötzlich von einer mächtigen, dunklen Kraft zurückgeschlagen, und sein Kopf tat weh.

„Er ist es."Flüsterte der grün-äugige Seemann ins Ohr seines Begleiters, so leise dass keiner der fünf auf der Strasse es hören konnten.

Aragorn nickte und begann langsam von der Strasse wegzukriechen. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und fügte einige Zauber hinzu, sodass nicht einmal ein Blatt ein Geräusch machte um sie zu verraten. Bevor sie aufstanden und in gebückter Haltung nach Bree rannten, hörten sie etwas mehr vom Gespräch zwischen den Hobbits und dem Mann.

„Meint ihr..."begann ein Hobbit der sich recht jung anhörte. „Meint ihr, dass wir vielleicht verfolgt werden, heute Abend nocht?"

„Nein, heute Abend hoffentlich nicht."Kam die Antwort des komisch angezogenen Mannes, und dann waren die beiden ausser Hörweite.

Harry und Aragorn liefen nach Bree, und Harry dankte jeder Gottheit des Himmels, dass die Arbeit auf dem Schiff eine gute Ausdauer gab. Die vielen Male, die er von den Rotmänteln flüchten musste, halfen auch. Abwechselnd laufend und schnell gehend, kamen die beiden eine halbe Stunde später an das Einganstor von Bree. Bis dahin war die Sonne untergegangen, und die Tore waren geschlossen. Um nicht zu erwähnen, dass dunkle, Unheil verkündende Wolken begannen, den Himmel zu verdecken und für später Regen versprachen.

Aragorn hielt am Ende der Büsche an und kauerte sich hin. „Es ist eine Wache auf der anderen Seite, und wir werden nicht eingelassen, so wie wir aussehen."

Harry studierte das Tor. Es war nicht sehr hoch, sah aber stabil aus. „Ich könnte immer noch einen neuen Portschlüssel machen, aber es wäre zu einfach zu sehen. Besonders wenn wir irgendwo in der Mitte einer bevölkerten Strasse auftauchen."

„Wir müssen raufklettern."Entschied Streicher. „Die Wolken sollten helfen, uns zu verstecken."

„Ich kann einfach einen Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber über uns beide legen."Antwortete der Pirat. „Er wird nicht lange anhalten und er macht uns nicht unsichtbar, aber es wird reichen, uns über das Tor und an der Wache vorbeizubringen."Er erhielt ein Nicken vom anderen Mann. „Wenn du bereit bist dann."Er legte seine Hand auf Aragorns Kopf und murmelte „Spectare ci-non!"Dann wiederholte er das an sich selber. „Bereit zu gehen, il vero re di Gondor."

„Entschuldige?"

„Il vero re di heisst ‚wahrer König von', und ich glaube ‚Gondor' muss ich nicht erklären."Harry grinste und liess dem anderen Mann keine Zeit zu antworten, er war schon aus den Büschen raus und kletterte die Wand neben dem Tor rauf. Da er während seiner Piratenzeit die Wände von einigen Festungen raufgeklettert war, um auszubrechen, hatte er mit dieser kleinen Mauer keine Probleme. Als Aragorn ihn eingeholt hatte, war Harry schon fast im Tänzelnden Pony, und, dem böse dreinblickenden Aragorn ein Grinsen zuwerfend, setzte er sich in eine Ecke zwischen Kamin und Treppe in den ersten Stock. Von hier aus konnten sie den ganzen Raum und alles was vorfiel sehen, ohne auszusehen, als ob sie Leute auspionieren würden.

Aragorn kniff seine Augen hinter Harrys Rücken zusammen, aber ging an den Ausschank und bestellte zwei Bier von einer nervös aussehenden Frau, dann brachte er sie an den Tisch den Harry besetzte. Dem anscheinend völlig ahnungslosen _Calenglîn_ einen bösen Blick zuwerfend, nahm Aragorn seine Pfeife raus und begann sie zu stopfen. „Sind alle Piraten so unverschämt wie du?"

Harrys grüne Augen glitzerten im Licht des Feuers und er grinste. „Nein, du hast nur Glück, mit mir zusammen zu sein."Damit nahm er einen Schluck Bier und sah sich im Raum um. Er sass im schattigeren Teil ihrer Ecke und so musste er nicht die Kapuze tragen, um sich zu verstecken. Das einzige, was man von ihm sehen konnte waren seine grünen Augen.

Das Tänzelnde Pony war ein viel besuchtes und gemütliches Lokal, jedoch fanden die Leute raffinierte Wege, den beiden in der Ecke aus dem Weg zu gehen. Falls sie sie überhaupt bemerkten. Harry und Aragorn beobachteten ruhig die Tür, und fast ohne sich zu bewegen (Harry sah zum ersten Mal auch einige einheimische Hobbits, zwei davon arbeiteten im Lokal), warteten sie geduldig bis die Hobbits auftauchten. Und ihre Geduld zahlte sich aus, als etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später, vier nasse Hobbits hereinkamen und zum Ausschank gingen.

„E-entschuldigung?" sagte der elbisch aussehende und sah rauf.

Gerstenmann war glücklicherweise dort im Moment und lehnte sich über die Theke. „Guten Abend, die kleinen Herrschaften. Falls sie Unterkunft suchen, haben wir einige gemütliche Räume extra für Hobbits frei, Mr...?"

„Unterberg, mein Name ist Unterbert."Antwortete der Hobbit, der ganz klar Frodo Beutlin war. „Wir sind Freunde von Gandalf dem Grauen, können sie ihm sagen, dass wir angekommen sind?"

„Gandalf?" antwortete der runde Besitzer und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Ach ja, älterer Herr, langer grauer Bart, spitzer Hut."Die Hobbits nickten eifrig. „Hab ihn schon seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr gesehen."

Die vier Hobbits steckten die Köpfe zusammen und schienen für einen Moment etwas aufgeregt über diese Neuigkeit.

Harry und Aragorn sahen zu, als die Gruppe endlich entschied, hier zu bleiben und von einem der Hobbits der hier arbeitete, zu ihren Räumen gebracht wurde. Eine halbe Stunde später war die Gruppe zurück und sass an einen der Tische, ab und zu nervös all die Grossen Leute anschauend. Die beiden in der Ecke beobachteten, als einer der Hobbits aufstand, zur Bar ging und mit einem Bier zurückkam. Das nächste das sie hörten war ein geschocktes: „Man kriegt hier ganze Liter?! Ich hol mir einen!"

Dem folgte schnell „Du hattest doch schon einen ganzen Halben!"

Harry schmunzelte, Aragorn hob belustigt eine Augenbraue und fuhr fort damit, seine Pfeife zu paffen. Der Hobbit, der protestiert hatte dass mehr getrunken wurde, flüsterte dann Frodo Beutlin etwas ins Ohr, der sich unauffällig in Richtung der Ecke, wo Harry und Aragorn sassen drehte. Als Butterblüm vorbeikam, hielt ihn Frodo an und fragte etwas. Was er gefragt hatte, erfuhren sie einen Moment später als Butterblüm einen schnellen, ängstlichen Blick zu den beiden in der Ecke schickte.

Da er ein Pirat und von Natur aus sehr neugierig war, belegte Harry sie mit einem Spionage-Zauber, sodass er alles mithören konnte was die Hobbits sagten. Er nahm Aragorn auch mit hinein, nur für den Fall dass Gandalf erwähnt würde.

„Sie sind Waldläufer. Gefährliches Pack sind sie, wandern in der Wildnis herum."Sagte Butterblüm gerade. „Ich kenne ihre richtigen Namen nicht, aber den mit der Kapuze kennt man in der Gegend als Streicher."Damit eilte der Inhaber davon um seine Kunden zu bedienen, seine Furcht und alles andere vergessen.

„Streicher." Murmelte Frodo und begann mit dem Ring herum zu spielen.

Harrys scharfe Sucheraugen sahen die Bewegung sofort, und er sandte einen beunruhigten Blick zum Mann neben ihm als er den Zauber wegnahm. Einer der Hobbits am Tisch stand auf, sagte er brauche frische Luft und warnte die anderen beiden, nichts Dummes zu tun.

„_Calenglîn!_" zischte Aragon plötzlich und sass aus seiner zurückgelehnten Position auf. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Frodo, der aussah als wäre er in einer Art Trance. „Es ist der Ring!"

„_Spiculum!_" flüsterte der grün-äugige Pirat und richtete den Zauber durch die Menschenmasse direkt auf Frodo. Der Hobbit zuckte zusammen, als er etwas Prickelndes fühlte, und in der nächsten Sekunde drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Bar, wo ein ziemlich betrunkener, junger Hobbit gerade vor dem ganzen Raum verkündete, er kenne einen Beutlin.

„Natürlich kenne ich einen Beutlin! Dort ist er, Frodo Beutlin!"sagte der Hobbit und drehte sich wieder zu den Leuten an der Bar, und fuhr fort mit „Er ist mein zweiter Cousin ersten Grades von meiner Mutterseite und mein Cousin zweiten Grades von meiner Vaterseite her, wenn ihr mir folgen könnt."

Harry und Aragorn verkrampften sich noch mehr als Frodo zur Bar rannte, auf jemandes Stiefel ausrutschte und auf den Boden fiel. Harry sah den Schimmer des Rings kurz in der Luft, bevor er es irgendwie schaffte, auf Frodos Finger zu landen. Und mit geschockten Rufen von allen im Raum, verschwand der Hobbit.

„Du gehst zum Hobbit, der hinausgegangen ist und ich nehme mir diese Gruppe vor!"knurrte Aragorn mit einer Stimme voller Macht, und Harry diskutierte nicht. Dies war nicht ein einfacher Waldläufer der sprach, sondern ein König, ein König der keinen Ungehorsam gewöhnt war.

„Warte in ihrem Zimmer auf mich."Sagte der grün-äugige Mann, bevor er aus dem Lokal in die Nachtluft eilte. Der Regen hatte zum Glück aufgehört, aber es war ihm fast unmöglich, im Schlamm eine Spur des Hobbits zu finden, da zahllose andere Füsse seine Fussspuren verdeckt hatten. Knurrend nahm Harry seinen magischen Kompass und folgte dem Pfeil. Er brauchte mehrere Versuche, bis er den richtigen Hobbit fand, da er keinen Namen hatte, aber nach einer halben Stunde fand Harry den Hobbit den er suchte.

Eine Person beugte sich über den kleinen Körper und hielt etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Dolch aussah.

„Hey, du!"schrie Harry und begann zu rennen. Der andere verschwand schnell zwischen den Häusern, Harry folgte ihm nicht und konzentrierte sich anstatt auf den Hobbit.

Er lag im Schlamm, kalt und feucht, aber er hatte immer noch einen Puls und Harry dankte den Göttern für wenigstens kleine Gefälligkeiten. Er kniete neben den Hobbit, nahm ihn auf und begann zurück zum Tänzelnden Pony zu gehen.

Der Hobbit kam kurz darauf zu sich, wand sich wie eine Schlange und murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand. Plötzlich schossen seine Augen auf und er starrte auf den Piraten der ihn trug, ohne wirklich zu realisieren was abging. „Ich dachte ich wäre in tiefes Wasser gefallen!"

Beruhigen sie sich, Herr Hobbit, sie werden gleich wieder bei ihren Freunden sein."Antwortete Harry und liess den Hobbit vorsichtig herunter, bevor er seine Hand leicht auf dessen Schulter legte und ihn zum Tänzelnden Pony führte.

„Wer sind sie?"fragte der Hobbit einige Sekunden später.

„Später Herr Hobbit, zuerst müssen wir in Sicherheit kommen."Den Hobbit leicht den Korridor der zu ihren Räumen führte schubsend, kamen Harry und der verängstigte Hobbit an einem sehr beleidigt wirkenden Gerstenmann Butterblüm vorbei, der etwas von wegen Waldläufern und Streicher vor sich hin murmelte. _‚Yep, diese beiden mögen sich wirklich nicht.'_

Als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer sah, kam der Hobbit aus seinem Schock und begann zur Tür zu rennen. Sobald er reinkam – gefolgt von Harry – rief er aus „Frodo! Ich hab sie gesehen, ich hab sie gesehen! Schwarze Reiter!"

„Schwarze Reiter?!"wiederholte Frodo. „Wo?!"

Aragorn kam hinüber zu Harry während die Hobbits ihr Gespräch führten. „So hast du sie gesehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Ich kam rechtzeitig, um den kleinen Kerl vor jemandem zu retten der ihn umbringen wollte, aber diese Person war definitiv menschlich. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich Lutz Farnrich."

„- nach den Sternen zu sehn."Sagte der Hobbit als die beiden ihnen wieder zuhörten. „Auf einmal läuft mir's kalt über den Rücken und ich spüre, wie etwas Entsetzliches heranschleicht, eine Art dichterer Schatten zwischen den Schatten uaf der andern Seite der Strasse, dicht hinter dem Rand des Lichtkreises. Er huschte sofort weg in die Dunkelheit, lautlos. Ein Pferd war nicht dabei."

„In welche Richtung ist er gegangen?"fragte Streicher in barschem Ton.

Der Hobbit zuckte zusammen. Offensichtlich hatte er den anderen Mann vorher nicht bemerkt. Die anderen drei Hobbits andererseits, warfen während dem Gespräch Harry neugierige Blicke zu.

„Keine Sorge"sagte Frodo endlich. „Beide sind Freunde von Gandalf, sagt er."Er deutete mit den Augen auf Aragorn, aber es war klar, dass er dem Waldläufer noch nicht traute, und jetzt auch Harry nicht.

„Er schien sich auf der Strasse davonzumachen, nach Osten."Fuhr der Hobbit nach einer Minute fort. „Ich habe versucht, ihm zu folgen. Natürlich ist er fast sofort verschwunden, aber ich ging ihm nach, um die Ecke und weiter bis zum letzten Haus der Strasse."

Aragorn sah den Hobbit erstaunt an. „Sehr mutig."Sagte er, „aber Wahnsinn!"

Sie fuhren fort, Erklärungen über das was mit dem Hobbit namens Merry passiert war, zu erläutern, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu und konzentrierte sich anstatt darauf, die dunklen Auras der Neun Reiter zu suchen. Er brauchte einige Zeit, aber er fand sie schliesslich. Eine kalte, dunkle, leere Art von Aura, die ihn an jemanden unter dem Einfluss der Aztekenmedaillons erinnerte; und sie kamen schnell in die Richtung von Bree.

Seine grünen Augen schossen auf und Harry richtete sie auf Aragorn. „Calenglîn?"fragte der Waldläufer.

„Sie kommen."Sagte Harry leise. „Wir müssen woanders hin, in ein anderes Zimmer wenn nicht mehr."

Der andere Mann nickte, und wandte sich wieder an die Hobbits. „Packt eure Sachen zusammen. Calenglîn, geh und miete uns einen Raum, den Stall wenn Butterblüm kein Zimmer mehr frei hat, und sag ihm er soll heute Nacht Wache halten."

Harry nickte und eilte aus dem Zimmer, während die Hobbits schnell ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und Aragorn die Betten so zurichtete, dass es aussah als ob jemand darin schlafen würde.

Harry und Aragorn waren die Nacht über wach und hielten Wache. Aragorn sass neben dem Fenster und Harry sass bei der Tür.

Butterblüm hatte ihnen einen kleinen Raum gegeben, gleich unter dem Estrich. Alle Kerzen waren ausgelöscht, und nur die Glut im Kamin spendete etwas Licht. Die vier Hobbits schliefen im grossen Bett, und ab und zu kam ein Schnarchen von einem von ihnen, sonst war alles ruhig.

„Du hast wirklich etwas, das die Leute dazu bringt, dir zu vertrauen." Flüsterte Harry mit einem Grinsen in Aragorns Richtung.

Er erhielt einen bösen Blick zurück. „Bring mich nicht dazu, dich zu hauen."Kam die prompte Antwort, und der grün-äugige Mann grinste noch mehr. Es schien, als ob sich Aragorn endlich an die völlig verrückte Art der Piraten gewöhnen und sie selber annehmen würde.

Gerade als Harry antworten wollte, durchschnitt ein unmenschlicher Schrei wie von einer anderen Welt die Nacht, und ihre Köpfe schnellten in Richtung Fenster. Draussen standen einige ruhelose schwarze Pferde mit dämonischen roten Augen, und Harry schaffte es, einen Blick auf etwas schwarzes zu erhaschen, das in der Tür des Tänzelnden Ponys verschwand.

„Bist du sicher, dass diese Barrieren von dir uns verstecken werden?"fragte Aragorn, als Harry zurück zur Tür ging.

„Und wenn sie unsere Anwesenheit nicht völlig verstecken, verstecken sie uns lange genug, damit sie den Ring nicht fühlen können." Antwortete Harry und sass in seinen Stuhl.

Frodo und die anderen Hobbits wachten wegen den nächsten Schreien auf. Anscheinend hatten die Ringgeister entdeckt, dass niemand in dem Raum war, den sie angegriffen hatten.

„Was sind sie?"fragte der junge Beutlin.

„Sie waren einst Menschen, grosse Könige von Menschen. Dann gab ihnen Sauron neun Ringe von Macht. Geblendet von ihrer Gier, nahmen sie sie ohne Fragen, und einer nach dem anderen fiel in die Dunkelheit. Jetzt sind sei Sklaven zu seinem Willen. Sie sind die Nazgûl."

„Nazgûl?" wiederholte Frodo.

Harry beantwortete diese Frage. „Ringgeister, weder lebendig noch tot. Zu jeder Zeit fühlen sie die Anwesenheit des Ringes, werden angezogen von der Macht des Einen. Sie werden nie aufhören, dich zu jagen."Nach einer kurzen Stille fuhr der Pirat fort: „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie auch ‚Nazgûl' genannt werden. Tönt ein wenig furchteinflössender als ‚Ringgeister', nicht wahr?"

Von draussen kamen Geräusche von galoppierenden Pferden und einige sehr wütende Schreie, die sich in der Nacht verloren.


	5. Kapitel 5

Wie gewohnt, nichts gehört mir, alles Red, Tolkien oder JKK Rowling....

Riesendanke noch an:

**Amruniel:** süss! Liest du ihm das wirklich vor? fühl mich geehrt und erzähls gleich Red, **Halefa:** jaja, Snape eben... und **Taetzchen:** laut Red gibt es die HdR-Bücher in diesem 'Universum' nicht, also kann Hermione nichts dafür...

* * *

****

**Kapitel 5**

Harry gähnte, streckte sich und rieb seine Augen. Er sah in den kleinen Spiegel, der über dem Wasserbecken hing und stöhnte. Er sah scheisse aus. Er sah noch schlimmer aus als Aragorn, da der andere Mann es geschafft hatte, einige Stunden tiefen, erfrischenden Schlaf zu kriegen. Dass der Waldläufer Harry (und den Zaubern die er als Schutz aufgestellt hatte) genug vertraute, um sich zu entspannen und einzuschlafen, ehrte Harry. Waldläufer schienen nicht die vertrauensseligsten Leute zu sein, und doch war da einer, der sein Leben einem _Piraten_ anvertraute. Wie auch immer, nichts davon half Harry, sich wacher zu fühlen.

Grummelnd lehnte sich der grünäugige Mann über den Stuhl und grub sich durch den Rucksack, den er gestern getragen hatte. Dank dem Himmel für Leichtgewicht-Zauber, sonst würden seine Schultern jetzt wohl abfallen.

‚_Wenn ich Mrs Weasley gut kenne, und das tue ich'_ dachte Harry _‚hat sie irgendwo eine gute Portion Zaubertränke verstaut. AHA!'_ er nahm einen kleinen Beutel, der extra zur Vorsicht zwischen zwei Pullovern versorgt gewesen war, sass auf, vergrösserte ihn und begann ihn zu durchsuchen. _‚Heiltrank. Heiltrank. Heiltrank. Oi! RUM! Danke Jack!'_ Harry grinste und nahm den kleinen Flachmann raus. Er legte ihn auf den Schoss und fuhr fort, durch die Tasche zu suchen bis er den Trank hatte den er brauchte. „Aufpäppel-Trank, das schlägt niemand!"murmelte er und schluckte das ganze Fläschchen, schnell gefolgt von etwas Rum.

Sich viel besser fühlend, packte Harry wieder, band die Rumflasche um seine Hüfte, stand auf und streckte sich. Glücklich seufzend als er ein befriedigendes Knacken in seinem Rücken hörte, schüttelte er sich und ging hinüber zu dem immer noch schlafenden Aragorn. Als er da war, überlegte er einige Minuten lang, was wohl die beste Art war, den Mann zu wecken. Es musste etwas sein, dass Aragorn das Vertrauen in ihn nicht verlor, aber musste auch genug Piratenmässig sein. Harry wurde aber enttäuscht, als Aragorn eine Sekunde später von alleine aufwachte.

Blinzelnd starrte Aragorn den Piraten vor ihm an, dann verengten sich seine Augen. Warum stand Harry da und sah aus wie das unschuldigste Kind auf der Welt?

Harry, als er die Einsicht in den Augen des Waldläufers dämmern sah, grinste, ging hinüber zu den Hobbits und schüttelte Merry und Pippin, die am weitesten weg von Aragorn waren. „Kommt schon, Herren Hobbits, Zeit aufzustehen."

Pippin murmelte etwas und drehte sich um, während Merry gähnte und blinzelte. „Welche Zeit haben wir?"

„Sonnenaufgang." Antwortete Aragorn und ging rüber auf Frodos Seite. „Wir müssen gehen, um Verdacht zu vermeiden. Weckt Herrn Beutlin."

„Kommt Leute, sieht aus wie ein schöner Tag zum Reisen."Sagte Harry, immer noch mit seinem anscheinend chronischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich an Streicher. „Genau, auf welchem Weg reisen wir?"

Aragorn verstand die Frage so wie sie gemeint war – würden sie den ganzen Weg gehen, oder würden sie einen Portschlüssel nehmen? – während die Hobbits versuchten, aufzuwachen und dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden Grossen zu folgen. „Wir benutzen den Portschlüssel, wenn du bereit bist, einen zu machen."

„Er wird gleich bereit sein."Sagte Harry und sah sich im Raum um, nach etwas dass er nehmen konnte. Schlussendlich nahm er noch ein Holzscheit, heimlich hob er seine Hand darüber und murmelte _‚Portus!'_

Frodo und Merry, die einzigen beiden Hobbits, die wach genug waren zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war, starrten. „Du bist ein Zauberer!"rief Merry aus.

„So was Ähnliches."Antwortete Harry. „Jetzt beeilt euch und holt eure Sachen. Streicher, wo gehst du hin?"

„Um die Rechnung mit Butterblüm zu bezahlen."Kam die Antwort. „Er kam letzte Nacht während du die Schutzzauber gelegt hast und wollte, dass wir am Morgen bezahlen. Eigentlich wollte er, dass wir sofort bezahlen, aber ein anderer Kunde rief ihn und er vergass es." Damit verschwand ein grinsender Aragorn und die Tür wurde geschlossen.

„Wohin geht Streicher?"fragte Pippin fünf Minuten später, als er endlich angezogen war.

„Mit dem Inhaber reden."Antwortete Harry und schnippte mit den Fingern, um die Schutzzauber von letzter Nacht runter zu holen. „Er sollte gleich zurück sein, sonst müssen wir ohne ihn gehen."

„Was meinst du?"fragte Frodo.

„Das Scheit, das ihr mich vorher verzaubern gesehen habt, ist jetzt ein Ein-Weg Reisegerät, und es ist eingestellt bald loszugehen. Ah, hier kommt er."

Aragorn kam recht schlecht gelaunt dreinschauend in den Raum und sah ihn böse an, als Harry kicherte. Anstatt mit dem Piraten zu streiten, sah sich der Waldläufer im Raum um, um sicherzugehen, dass von ihnen nichts mehr herumlag und nickte zufrieden. „Alle bereit?"die Hobbits nickten und Harry hielt ihnen das Scheit hin. Aragorn zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen, aber streckte trotzdem einen Finger aus, um das Holz zu berühren. „Alle anfassen."Sagte er.

Die Hobbits sahen etwas vorsichtig und skeptisch aus, aber jeder berührte das Scheit.

Harry grinste. „Keine Sorge, es beisst nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich wird euch.... _ein wenig_ schwindlig."

„Ein wenig schwindlig, tatsächlich."Prustete Aragorn und machte sich auf die Reise gefasst.

Sie kam nicht.

Das Scheit aktivierte sich mit einem ‚pop', aber anstatt einen Haken hinter dem Bauchnabel zu fühlen, wurde die Gruppe nach allen Seiten des Raums geschleudert und krachte in Wände, Tische, Türen... und so weiter. Das Scheit selber schwebte in der Luft, fing Feuer und war eine Sekunde später nur noch ein Häuflein Asche.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich langsam auf. Er war in den Stuhl gekracht, auf dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte. Aragorn stand von seinem Platz am Boden auf und warf dem Piraten einen verwirrten Blick zu. Harry schüttelte den Kopf nochmals. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, ich weiss verdammt noch mal, wie man diese Dinger macht, nichts war falsch."

„Was ist dann passiert?"fragte Streicher und half dem fetten Hobbit namens Sam auf.

„Ein Schutzschild."Antwortete Harry nachdem er den Raum mit seinen magischen Sinnen abgesucht hatte. „Ein Schutzschild hindert uns daran, zu gehen, aber es ist keines von mir."Er folgte der magischen Linie zu ihrer Quelle und rieb seine Augen. „Es ist der Ring."Sagte er endlich. „Er hindert uns daran, mit Zauberei zu reisen."

Aragorn seufzte. „Das hätten wir uns denken können."

„Ich könnte alle anderen nach Bruchtal transportieren, und könnte dann zurückkommen um Mr Beutlin zu helfen, den Weg zu Fuss-„ begann Harry, aber wurde von wütenden und entrüsteten Rufen aller Hobbits unterbrochen, drei davon dagegen und einer dafür.

„Aber Sam."Sagte Frodo. „Wenn Calenglîn dich mit Zauberei dahin bringen-„

„Nein Herr Frodo, ich hab Gandalf versprochen, dich nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, und das werde ich auch nicht. Ich gehe mit dir, ob Calenglîn das passt oder nicht."Kam die unerschütterliche Antwort.

Merry war der nächste. „Ich lasse dich nicht in die Wildnis gehen, während ich gemütlich in Bruchtal sitze und meine Pfeife rauche, nicht nach meiner Erfahrung mit diesen Schwarzen Reitern. Ausserdem, wie können wir wissen, dass diese beiden-„ er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Harry und Aragorn „-Freunde sind und nicht doch Feinde? Was wenn Calenglîns Zauberei uns daran gehindert hat zu gehen?"

Sam nickte. „Ja, wie sollen wir wissen, dass sie wirklich Freunde von Gandalf sind?"

Harry und Aragorn tauschten einen Blick aus, beide überrascht über die Treue der Hobbits gegenüber einander, und leicht beunruhigt darüber, wie sie die Hobbits davon überzeugen konnten, dass sie sie nicht umbringen oder zum Dunklen Lord schleppen würden. Sie brauchten sich keine Sorgen zu machen, denn Frodo rettete sie eine Sekunde später.

„Ich glaube, wenn er einer seiner Spione wäre, wären seine Kleider reinlicher und seine Worte schmieriger, wenn ihr mich recht versteht."Der Hobbit warf den beiden Männern einen Blick zu.

„Sie sind schmutzig genug."Murmelte Pippin.

„Wenn ihr fertig seid, wie wär's wenn wir gehen würden?" schlug Harry vor. Es war nicht nur ein guter Vorschlag, es war auch ein diskreter Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln.

Aragorn machte sofort mit, übernahm den Befehl und zeigte wieder etwas von dem König, der in ihm steckte. „Calenglîn, wir brauchen ein Pferd, um das Gepäck zu tragen das wir für die Reise brauchen."Der Waldläufer nahm eine Karte aus einer versteckten Innentasche und er und der grünäugige Mann beugten sich darüber. Sie flüsterten miteinander während die Hobbits entschieden, Frühstück zu bestellen. „Wir werden ungefähr zwei Tage brauchen bis zur Wetterspitze"der Mann zeigte auf die Route. „Und von dort aus dauert es eine Woche oder so um nach Bruchtal zu kommen."

Harry nickte. „Merke, keine Strasse sonst werden wir entdeckt. Ich werde mich um die Vorräte kümmern. Ich kann einige Sachen verzaubern, sodass sie länger frisch bleiben. So haben wir mehr Auswahl."

„Gut, aber besorg nicht zuviel solcher Sachen."Warnte Streicher. „Sonst machen wir uns verdächtig."

„Wie ich gesagt habe, überlass das mir."Harry zwinkerte und die beiden sahen auf, als ein müder Butterblüm – immer noch mit seiner Schlafmütze auf – in den Raum kam. „Und hier kommt genau der Mann, mit dem ich reden wollte."Verkündete Harry gelassen und, einen Arm um die Schultern des Inhabers legend, steuerte er den armen Mann wieder aus der Tür heraus. „Keine Sorge, Frühstück kommt bald!"rief er den Hobbits über die Schulter zu, bevor sich die Tür schloss.

Butterblüm merkte endlich was los war, als sie die Treppe erreichten. „Was soll das?!"

„Ruhig, mein guter Mann."Antwortete Harry. „Ich muss mit ihnen reden, und es wäre besser wenn es nicht die ganze Stadt erfährt."

„Was wollt ihr Waldläufer jetzt wieder?"

„Na ja, da sie so nett fragen, versuche ich mein Bestes zu antworten."Er liess den anderen Mann los und lehnte sich zurück. Dann begann er an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. „Zuerst ein gesundes Frühstück für den guten Herr _Unterberg_ und Kompanie, und dann wären da noch ein paar Sachen mit denen _sie_ mir _helfen_ werden."

Butterblüm sah ihn böse an und ging in Richtung Küche. „Und das wären?"fragte er.

„Vorräte zum einen, ein Pferd zum anderen."Harry seufzte über den verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Inhabers. Er konnte sehen, warum Aragorn den Mann nicht so sehr mochte. „Gut, noch einmal. Zuerst Frühstück für die Hobbits..."

„Was meinen sie, die Pferde sind weg?!"zischte Harry um seine Stimme leise zu halten, da er nicht noch mehr Verdacht schöpfen wollte von den anderen Leuten im Raum. Es war schon gut nach Morgengrauen und Butterblüm war gerade zurückgekehrt mit der Neuigkeit, dass in der ganzen Stadt keine Pferde mehr waren.

„Dasselbe habe ich ja auch gesagt!"knurrte der Inhaber. „Diese... diese... diese _Dinger_ haben sie verschreckt, und die in den Ställen wurden von jemandem freigelassen während der Nacht."

Einer der Hobbits, der im Gasthaus arbeitete, hielt an als er das hörte. „Äh, ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, sehen sie, aber ich weiss wo's noch ein Pony gibt."

Harry ging so schnell auf den Hobbit zu dass der arme Kerl fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Wo? Wann? Wie viel kostet es?"

„E-es gehört L-lutz Farnrich?"quiekte der Hobbit.

Harry versuchte, sich davon zurückzuhalten, jede Gottheit des Himmels vor anderen Leuten zu verfluchen und seufzte. „Gut, mein lieber Butterblüm, du gehst raus und kaufst mir das Pony so schnell du kannst, oder ich sehe persönlich dazu dass dein Geschäft für den Rest deines Lebens sehr _sehr _schlecht für dich läuft."All das sagte er in einem gefährlich tiefen und ruhigen Ton, den sogar Butterblüm erkannte. Der Inhaber nickte und eilte davon, und Harry begann seinen Weg zurück zum Zimmer, wo Aragorn und die vier Hobbits auf ihn warteten.

Er wurde von neugierigen Blicken begrüsst, aber zum Glück für sie sagte niemand etwas für eine Minute oder so, als sie das wütende Gesicht des Piraten sahen. Die grünen Augen glühten praktisch, und das wilde, schulterlange Haar – mit einem alten, roten Halstuch zurückgehalten, das auch seine berüchtigte Narbe versteckte – schien noch wilder zu sein und überall abzustehen. Endlich verschwand Harrys Wut und er plumpste in einen Stuhl.

„Calenglîn?" fragte Aragorn. „Wie ist es gegangen?"

„Na ja, wenn du nicht berücksichtigst, dass das einzige Pferd das in Bree noch übrig ist Lutz Farnrich gehört, denke ich ging es recht gut."Antwortete Harry mit überraschender Fröhlichkeit. „Butterblüm ist gegangen, um mit ihm zu verhandeln, unsere Vorräte sind fertig und warten, und alles was wir noch brauchen ist der Gaul selber."

Frodo seufzte und sah die Tasche in der der Ring lag wütend an. „Wenn dieses _Ding_ nicht wäre..."

„Jetzt, Herr Frodo, es bringt nichts über was wäre wenn's nachzudenken."

„Ich wünschte, Gandalf wäre hier."Murmelte Pippin. „Er würde hier alles geradebiegen."

„Pilze?" fragte Merry und bot einige der Pilze an, die, überraschenderweise, übrig waren vom Frühstück.

Seine Frage wurde mit drei Versionen von: „Ja, danke."Beantwortet.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und warf Aragorn einen Blick zu, der gerade seine Augen rollte. Der Waldläufer lehnte sich hinüber zum Piraten und flüsterte: „Sie lieben ihr Essen, und haben sieben Mahlzeiten am Tag. Frühstück, zweites Frühstück, Brunch, Mittagessen, Fünf-Uhr Tee, Abendessen und Nachtmahl, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Heilige Makrele, wie schaffen sie es überhaupt zu arbeiten?"

„Sie sind Hobbits?"

„Richtig!" Harry nickte und seufzte. Er stand auf und ging hinüber ans Fenster, um runter auf die Strasse zu sehen. „Das ist wirklich nicht die beste Weise, unsere kleine Reise zu starten."

„Findest du es so schlimm?"fragte Aragorn, als er neben den launischen Piraten stand.

„Nein, macht mich nur sauer und noch entschiedener, Bruchtal sicher zu erreichen. Ich möchte wirklich zu diesen Ringgeistern gehen können und ihnen unter die Nase reiben, dass wir trotz allem was sie gemacht haben, um uns zu schaden, sicher waren."Das schon bekannte Grinsen war wieder einmal auf dem Gesicht des grünäugigen Mannes zu sehen.

„Du bist schon _schräg_, weisst du?"

„Danke." Antwortete Harry prompt und sein Grinsen wurde grösser, als er sah wie Aragorn amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Hey, sieht aus als ob der alte Butterblüm noch etwas anderes könnte, als Gäste bedienen!"rief der Pirat und die vier Hobbits rannten auch ans Fenster. Alle vier sahen zu, als ein elend aussehender Butterblüm mit einem noch elender aussehenden Pony die Strasse hinaufkam.

„Denkst du, es überlebt die Reise?"fragte der Pirat, als die Gruppe die beiden immer näher kommenden Figuren beobachtete. „Bessere Frage: Hält es überhaupt das Gewicht unsere Vorräte aus?"

„Wir werden sehen."Antwortete Aragorn und führte sie aus dem Raum und hinunter in den Hof des Tänzelnden Ponys. Während Harry und Aragorn die Vorräte sorgfältig und gleichmässig auf dem Rücken des armen Pferdes verstauten, versuchten die vier Hobbits ihr Bestes, um einen elenden Gerstenmann Butterblüm zu trösten, der die ganze Zeit wegen den zwölf silber Münzen stöhnte, die wegen einer ‚wertlosen Kreatur' verschwendet worden waren. Als er das hörte, verliess Sam die Gruppe schnell und kam hinüber zu Harry, Aragorn, die bei dem Pony standen.

„Wie heisst er?"fragte der Hobbit und streichelte das Pony.

„Weiss nicht."Antwortete Harry. „Aber was immer es war, kann nicht besonders nett gewesen sein, da sehr wahrscheinlich Lutz Farnrich das arme Tier benannt hat."

„Warum gibst du ihm nicht einen neuen Namen, Samweis?"schlug Aragorn vor und gab dem Hobbit die Zügel.

Pony Pferd mit verengten Augen und versuchte einen passenden Namen zu finden. Am Ende entschied er, dass ‚Lutz' so gut wäre wie jeder andere, und von dann an, kannte man das Pony als Lutz.

Als alle fertig waren, begannen sie ihren Zug aus dem Städtchen, mit Aragorn vorne, dann Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam mit Lutz und Harry am Ende. Die ganze Stadt schien gekommen, um zu sehen wie sie gingen, aber nicht alle Gesichter waren freundlich und auch nicht alle Worte, die man ihnen zurief. Und wenn nicht Harrys und Aragorns Blicke gewesen wären, hätten einige der Bewohner bestimmt mit Steinen und Gemüse und weiss nicht noch was allem geschossen.

Gerade bevor sie durch das Tor gingen, kamen sie am Haus von niemand anderem als Lutz Farnrich vorbei, und der Mann selber stand da – sich auf seinen Zaun lehnend – und sah ihnen böse grinsend beim Vorbeigehen zu. Er nahm seine Pfeife aus dem Mund und spuckte auf die Strasse, gleich vor Aragorn.

„Morgen Langstelz, und du auch, Grün-Auge."Begrüsste er sie, und Aragorn und Harry warfen ihm beide einen bösen Blick zu. Aragorn, weil er den Mann absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, und Harry weil die Leute schon wieder begannen, ihn ‚Grün-Auge' zu nennen. Mit ‚Calenglîn' konnte er leben, aber ‚Grün-Auge' war jedem Nicht-Piraten absolut verboten. „So früh auf den Beinen? Endlich doch noch Freunde gefunden, die keine Waldläufer sind, was?"

Streicher's Augen verengten sich, aber er nickte. Harry fühlte eine starke Abneigung gegen Lutz Farnrich in sich aufsteigen, und die Abneigung kam recht nahe an Hass. Sogar die Hobbits und das Pony machten einen Bogen auf der Strasse und um Farnrichs Haus herum, anscheinend um eine Pfütze zu vermeiden.

„Morgen, meine kleinen Freunde!"fuhr Farnrich mit einem Grinsen fort. „Ich denke, ihr wisst ja wohl, mit wem ihr euch da einlasst? Das ist Streicher der Unerschrockene, weil er nämlich vor nichts zurückschreckt. Aber ich hab auch schon andere Namen für ihn gehört, nicht so freundliche. Passt bloss auf heute Nacht! Und du, Sammi, behandle mein armes altes Pony nicht schlecht!"

Rasch drehte Sam sich zum ihm um. „Und du, Farnrich"sagte er „versteck deine widerliche Fratze, sonst kriegt sie was ab!"Eine blitzschnelle Handbewegung, und ein Apfel traf Farnrich voll auf die Nase.

Danach ging die Gruppe fröhlicher weiter, besonders als sie Lutz Farnrich hinter ihnen fluchen hörten.

Harry lachte und klopfte dem Hobbit auf die Schulter. „Du, Sammi-Junge, bist der Hobbit des Tages!"

Sam wurde etwas rot und fand seine Füsse plötzlich sehr interessant. Er wurde noch röter, als Aragorn seine Gratulation in den Hagel von Glückwünschen hinzufügte, den er schon von Merry, Pippin und Frodo bekam. „Schade um den guten Apfel."Murmelte der Hobbit und streichelte automatisch Lutz das Pony.

Aragorn führte sie die Strasse hinunter, bis sie an die erste richtige Kurve kamen, dann drehte er und ging hinein in die Wildnis. Die Hobbits mussten sich beeilen, um mit den langen Schritten des Mannes mithalten zu können, und Harry – der immer noch am Schluss ging – benutzte seine Zauberei, um ihre wenigen Spuren noch besser zu verstecken, sodass es praktisch unmöglich war, ihnen zu folgen.

Sie gingen Stunde um Stunde, durch leicht ansteigende Landschaft, dann drehten sie nach Osten und Richtung Bruchtal. Es gab eine Situation mit den Hobbits, die Harry witzig fand und nochmals daran dachte, als er sein Nachtlager aufschlug.

Die vier Hobbits hatten angehalten und begannen Töpfe und Pfannen auszupacken, als Aragorn sich umgedreht hatte und ihnen sagte, dass sie erst bei Einbruch der Nacht anhalten würden.

„Was ist mit dem Frühstück?"fragte Pippin.

„Das hatten wir schon."Antwortete der Waldläufer.

„Wir hatten ein Frühstück, ja, aber was ist mit dem _zweiten_ Frühstück?"wollte der Hobbit wissen. Aragorn hatte sich nur umgedreht und ging weiter, er verschwand hinter einigen hohen Büschen ausser Sichtweite.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er etwas vom zweiten Frühstück weiss, Pip."Sagte Merry und nahm seinen Rucksack wieder auf.

Pippin sah geknickt aus. „Was ist mit Brunch? Mittagessen? Fünf-Uhr Tee? Abendessen? Nachtmahl? Sie wissen _davon_, oder?"

„Ich würde nicht darauf zählen."Hatte Merry geantwortet und sah genau rechtzeitig auf, um einen Apfel zu fangen, der zu ihm geflogen kam, von hinter dem Busch hinter dem Aragorn verschwunden war. Er fing den Apfel, gab ihn Pippin und tätschelte dem jüngeren Hobbit auf die Schulter, bevor er weiterging. Pippin hatte den Apfel in seiner Hand angesehen, dann hinauf in den Himmel und prompt hatte ihn ein zweiter Apfel mitten auf die Stirn getroffen. Merry hatte ihn dann gerufen und sie waren weitergegangen.

Harry konnte das Grinsen nicht verhindern, das ihn jedes Mal überkam wenn er daran zurückdachte. Aragorn, der auf der anderen Seite des Feuers sass, sandte ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, und entschied dass es besser wäre, jetzt von neuen wahnsinnigen Ideen des Piraten zu hören, als es für eine andere Zeit aufzuheben.

„Worüber denkst du nach, Calenglîn?"fragte der Waldläufer und brachte die Aufmerksamkeit der Hobbits auf den grünäugigen Mann.

Harry, der auch entschieden hatte, dass es Zeit für ein wenig Wahnsinn war, grinste. „Nur über ein Lied das ich mal gehört hab. Es geht darum, sein eigener Grossvater zu sein."

„Wie bitte?!"Aragorn sandte dem anderen Mann einen Blick zu. „Sein eigener _Grossvater_?! Das ist nicht möglich!"

„Willst du drauf wetten, alter Knabe?"Harry grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd im Licht des Feuers. „Sagen wir, einen Tag bewachst du Albus Dumbledore für mich?"

Er dachte dass es einfach wäre, den alten, silberhaarigen, blauäugigen Mann den er schon getroffen hatte, zu bewachen (warum bewachten sie ihn überhaupt?), und stimmte zu. Er begann es eine Sekunde später zu bereuen, als Harry leise begann zu singen.

„_Vor vielen vielen Jahren, als ich dreiundzwanzig war,_

_Wurde ich mit einer schönen Witwe vermählt, ja._

_Diese Witwe hatte eine erwachsene Tochter, mit roten Haaren,_

_Mein Vater verliebte sich in sie und bald waren die beiden verheiratet._

_So wurde mein Vater mein Schwiegersohn, und änderte mein ganzes Leben,_

_Denn als Frau meines Vaters, war meine Tochter meine Mutter._

_Um die Dinge zu komplizieren, auch wenn es mir Freude machte,_

_Wurde ich bald der Vater eines kleinen Baby-Jungen._

_Mein kleines Baby wurde also Schwager von meinem Vater,_

_Und wurde so mein Onkel, und das machte mich sehr traurig._

_Denn wenn er mein Onkel war, war er auch der Bruder_

_Der erwachsenen Tochter der Witwe, die natürlich meine Stiefmutter._

_Oh, ich bin mein eigener Grossvater!_

_Ich bin mein eigener Grossvater!_

_Es ist nicht lustig, ich weiss,_

_Aber es ist wirklich so!_

_Ich bin mein eigener Grossvater!_

_Vaters Frau bekam einen Sohn, der ihn auf Trab hielt,_

_Und er wurde mein Grosskind, denn er war der Sohn meiner Tochter._

_Meine Frau ist jetzt die Mutter meiner Mutter und es macht mich krank,_

_Denn obwohl sie meine Frau ist, ist sie auch meine Grossmutter!_

_Oh, wenn meine Frau meine Grossmutter ist, dann bin ich ihr Grosskind,_

_Und jedes Mal wenn ich dran denke, macht es mich ganz wild._

_Denn jetzt bin ich im schrägsten Fall den ihr je gesehen habt,_

_Als Mann meiner Grossmutter, bin ich mein eigener Grossvater!_

_Oh, ich bin mein eigener Grossvater!_

_Ich bin mein eigener Grossvater!_

_Es ist nicht lustig, ich weiss,_

_Aber es ist wirklich so!_

_Ich bin mein eigener Grossvater!_

_Oh, ich bin mein eigener Grossvater!_

_Ich bin mein eigener Grossvater!_

_Es ist nicht lustig, ich weiss,_

_Aber es ist wirklich so!_

_Ich bin mein eigener Grossvater!"_ Harry hob eine Augenbraue als er fertig war. Aragorn sah sauer aus und sah den Piraten böse an, und die vier Hobbits schienen in verschiedenen Stadien zu sein, ihr Gelächter zu verstecken. Frodo versteckte sein Lächeln höflich hinter der Hand, Sam hatte etwas an Lutz dem Pony gefunden, das nicht gut war und eilte davon, allerdings hörten sie ihn trotzdem kichern, und Merry und Pippin kugelten sich am Boden vor Lachen, eine Hand über ihren Mündern und eine andere auf dem Bauch.

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich eine Wette mit dir oder einem deiner _Freunde_ eingegangen bin, Calenglîn."Murmelte der Waldläufer. „Du bist vollkommen wahnsinnig, mellon nin."

Harry blinzelte. „Was haben neun Melonen damit zu tun, dass ich wahnsinnig bin?"

Einige Tage später gingen sie durch ein Moor. Glücklicherweise war es nicht sehr tief, aber dafür voll von allen möglichen stechenden Insekten. Aragorn informierte Harry später, dass der Ort Mückenwassermoore genannt wurde, was der Pirat sehr passend fand.

Aragorn führte den Weg durch das Moor, und die Hobbits trotteten hinter ihm her, so gut sie konnten.

„Wovon leben die bloss"Merry klatschte auf eine Mücke „wenn sie kein Hobbitblut kriegen?!"

Pippin stolperte und landete Kopf voran im Wasser. Harry zog den Hobbit schnell hinaus und entschied dass die Gruppe genug davon hatte, nass und verstochen zu sein. Es brauchte nur einen kleinen Zauber, um das Wasser davon abzuhalten, durch ihre Kleider zu dringen und einen anderen, um die Mücken von ihnen fernzuhalten. Sogar Aragorn sandte ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, als er die dämlichen Viecher endlich los war und plötzlich wieder trocken.

Diese Nacht hielten sie an den Grenzen der Moore, und Aragorn ging um etwas zu Essen zu jagen, während Harry und die Hobbits das Lager aufschlugen. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, ein Feuer auf die herkömmliche Weise zustande zu bringen, knurrte der grünäugige Pirat und murmelte „_Incendio_!"und ein nettes Feuer sprang herauf und erschreckte Pippin, der von seinem Sitz fiel.

„Wie wär's mit einem Lied, während wir auf Streicher warten?" fragte Merry und die vier Hobbits sahen Harry an.

„Was?" fragte Harry. „Ich wollt dass ich singe?"Er erhielt von allen ein Nicken. „Warum?"

„Deine Lieder sind... witzig."Antwortete Frodo mit einem Grinsen. „Und wir brauchen jetzt etwas Fröhliches."

„Na gut."Gab der Pirat nach. „Aber ihr schuldet mir später ein Lied von euch, savvy? Lasst mich nachdenken, etwas Fröhliches aber nicht wahnsinnig... hmm..."Nach einer Minute begann Harry zu singen.

"_This looks familiar, maybe familiar,_

_Almost unreal, yet, it's too soon to feel, yet,_

_Close to my soul, and yet so far away,_

_I'm going to go back there one day._

_Sun rises, night falls, sometimes the sky calls,_

_Is that a song there, and do I belong there?_

_I've never been there, but I know the way,_

_I'm going to go back there some day._

_Come and go with me, it's more fun to share,_

_We will both be completely at home in midair._

_We're flying, not walking, with featherless wings,_

_We can hold on to love like invisible strings._

_There's not a word, yet we're old friends who just met._

_Part heaven, part space, or have I found my place?_

_You can just visit, but I plan to stay,_

_I'm going to go back there some day._

I'm going to go back there some day..."

_(„Dies sieht vertraut aus, vielleicht vertraut,_

_Fast irreal, es ist zu früh um es zu fühlen,_

_Nahe meiner Seele, und doch so weit weg,_

_Ich werde eines Tages dahin zurückgehn._

_Sonne geht auf, Nacht bricht herein, manchmal ruft der Himmel,_

_Ist das ein Lied dort, und gehöre ich dorthin?_

_Ich bin noch nie dort gewesen, aber ich kenne den Weg,_

_Ich werde eines Tages dahin zurückgehn._

_Komm und geh mit mir, es ist lustiger zu zweit,_

_Wir werden beide mitten in der Luft zu Hause sein._

_Wir fliegen, wir gehen nicht, mit federlosen Flügeln,_

_Wir können an der Liebe festhalten wie unsichtbare Schnüre._

_Kein Wort gesprochen, und doch sind wir alte Freunde, die sich gerade getroffen haben._

_Zum Teil Himmel, zum Teil Raum, oder habe ich meinen Platz gefunden?_

_Du kannst einfach vorbeischauen, aber ich werde bleiben,_

_Ich werde eines Tages dahin zurückgehn,_

_Ich werde eines Tages dahin zurückgehn...")_ gleich nachdem er fertig war, kam Aragorn aus dem Schatten, mit einem Tierkadaver auf der Schulter. Der Waldläufer nickte Harry in stillem Einvernehmen zu. Ja, er war da gewesen und hatte das ganze Lied gehört.

„Das war wunderschön."Seufzte Sam. „Es erinnert mich an das Auenland."

Frodo nickte. „Und wir _werden_ eines Tages dahin zurückkehren!" verkündete er. „Wir können zurück, sobald wir den Ring nach Bruchtal gebracht haben, was weiter ist, als wir am Anfang dachten, dass wir den verfluchten Ring tragen müssen."

„Calenglîn." Aragorn sah von seiner Arbeit am Kadaver auf."Kannst du eine Suche für uns machen?"

Harry nickte und schloss seine Augen. Er liess seine magischen Sinne ausfahren und suchte nach den leeren Auras der Ringgeister. Er fand drei im Norden, drei im Süden und einen, der auf der Strasse nach Bree zurück ritt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er die letzten beiden nicht finden. „Sie sind nicht Nahe genug, damit wir uns Sorgen machen müssen."Sagte er dem Waldläufer. „Aber ich stelle für jeden Fall trotzdem Schutzschilder auf."

Die Hobbits assen eifrig ihre Ration und noch mehr von dem Reh, als es geröstet war, und rollten sich dann in ihre Decken ein.

„Geh schlafen, mellon nin."Sagte Aragorn zum Piraten, als der andere die Schutzschilder fertig hatte. „Du hast die letzten beiden Nächte Wache gehalten, und jetzt bin ich dran."

Harry nickte dankbar und holte seine eigenen Decken. „Die Schilder hören sich an wie eine kleine silberne Glocke, wenn ein Feind zu nahe kommt."sagte er zu Streicher, bevor er gähnte und einschlief.

Aragorn lächelte über den grünäugigen Kapitän und lehnte sich zurück für eine lange Nacht Wachen und Lauschen. Er begann leise vor sich hin zu summen. Es war ein Elbenlied, ein sehr langes, und es würde ihn für einige Zeit beschäftigen.

„Wer ist sie?"fragte die Stimme von Frodo hinter ihm, und Aragorn drehte sich um. „Die Frau von der du singst?"

„Es ist die Dame Luthien, das Elbenmädchen, das ihre Liebe Beren gab, einem Sterblichen."

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?"fragte der Hobbit.

„Sie ist gestorben."Seufzend drehte sich der Waldläufer wieder herum. „Schlaf jetzt, Frodo."Der Hobbit legte sich wieder hin und schlief einige Minuten später.

Allerdings hob Harry, der das Gespräch auch gehört hatte, den Kopf. „Warum das lange Gesicht, Kumpel?"

„Nichts, Calenglîn, geh schlafen."

Der Pirat hob eine Augenbraue, aber entschied, nicht weiter einzudringen – noch nicht. Da war etwas dahinter, und Harry beabsichtigte herauszufinden, was genau das war. Mit einem gemurmelten ‚gute Nacht' schlief Harry auch ein und liess Aragorn allein in der Nacht.


	6. Kapitel 6

Hallo alle zusammen. Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber hier ist es

Danke noch an Amruniel, du rettest diese Story.

Viel Spass

**Kapitel 6**

Harry und Aragorn sahen zu, wie sich die Hobbits auf den Boden fallen liessen.

„Dies war einst der grosse Wachtturm von Amon Sûl. Wir werden heute Nacht hier bleiben."Sagte Aragorn und liess ein Bündel Stoff auf den Boden fallen. Er hockte sich auf seine Fersen und nahm vier kleine Schwerter hinaus – Dolche eigentlich – und gab sie den Hobbits. „Die sind für euch. Hütet sie gut."

„Wohin gehst du?"fragte Pippin und sah zu den beiden Männern auf.

„Uns umschauen."Antwortete Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Aragorn hob darauf seine Augenbraue. „Keine Sorge, Streicher, die Hobbits können hier meilenweit sehen, was es für den Feind recht schwierig macht, sich anzuschleichen. Ich habe auch einige Schutzschilder gemacht, nur für alle Fälle, und nichts wird sie finden, wenn sie ihre Position nicht irgendwie verraten."

Nickend stand der andere Mann auf und zusammen kletterten die beiden wieder hinunter. Als sie unten waren, nickte Aragorn zuerst in eine Richtung, dann in eine andere, ein klarer Befehl, dass sie sich aufteilen würden. Harry nickte zurück und begann sich einen Weg durch das dicke, lange Gras zu bahnen, das um den Fuss des, na ja, Hügel-Berges da es kein besseres Wort gab, wuchs. Wenn er sich umdrehte konnte er die vier Hobbits auf dem Felsvorsprung, wo sie zurückgelassen wurden, sitzend und/oder gehend sehen. Aber keine Spur von Aragorn. Achselzuckend ging Harry weiter. Der andere Mann konnte auf sich selber aufpassen.

Nach dem er einmal um Amon Sûl herum gegangen war, ging Harry weiter weg und wanderte stundenlang in der Wildnis herum. Die Nacht brach herein und die Sterne erschienen. Nichts von der ganzen friedvollen Atmosphäre sagte voraus, was dann passieren würde.

Harry flog gerade in seiner Adlerform herum, da er jetzt schon seit mehr als zwei Wochen seine Flügel nicht strecken konnte. Es war befreiend, in der Nacht zu fliegen, er liebte einfach das Gefühl des Winds unter seinen Flügeln, wie er sogar noch besser sehen konnte in dieser Form, wie die Sterne über ihm funkelten, wie er ein Lagerfeuer genau da sehen konnte wo Amon Sûl und die Hobbits waren...

Blinzelnd hielt Harry mitten in der Luft an und starrte mit grossen Augen auf das Lagerfeuer weit weg, fast nicht glaubend, was er da sah. _‚Diese verdammten kleinen... Hobbits!'_ knurrte er in Gedanken und begann so schnell er konnte in Richtung des Lagerfeuers zu fliegen. Alle vier hatten gehört was er über die Schutzschilder gesagt hatte, er war sicher gegangen, dass sie es gehört hatten, und trotzdem hatten sie ein Feuer angezündet. Wie dumm konnte man werden?! Oh, wie er diese kleinen... _‚Zu schade, dass sie keine Seeleute sind, sonst hätte ich sie in wegen Riskieren des Erfolgs einer Mission in die Zelle werfen können.'_

Eine Sekunde später fiel Harry fast aus der Luft, als ein fürchterlicher Schrei die ruhige Nacht durchbrach. Es war derselbe Schrei, den er schon einmal gehört hatte, in dieser Nacht in Bree. Die Hobbits auf dem Hügel löschten das Feuer, flohen auf die Hügelspitze, und schnitten sich damit sehr effektiv alle Auswege ab.

Als er näher kam, konnte er die schwarzen Gestalten der Ringgeister ausmachen, die gerade den Amon Sûl bestiegen, und die Dinger sahen mehr aus wie Dementoren, als Harry lieb war. Seinen Mut und seine Beschlossenheit zusammensammelnd, flog Harry weiter zur Gruppe auf dem Hügel und ignorierte alle seine Instinkte, die ihm befahlen, so schnell wie möglich abzuhauen.

„Zurück ihr Teufel!"hörte er Sam schreien. Gefolgt von einem Geräusch von Metall auf Metall, bevor Sam grob aus dem Weg gestossen wurde.

Merry und Pippin wurden leicht überwältigt, und die Nazgûl wandten sich Frodo zu, der stolperte und rückwärts am Boden krabbelte, bis er auf einen Stein traf, der ihn aufhielt.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry gleich über ihnen und verwandelte sich in der Luft in einen Menschen zurück. Während des Falls streckte er seine Hand aus und schrie „Expecto Patronum!". Der silberne Hirsch kam aus seiner Hand, sah sich um und stieg auf die Hinterbeine, als er die Ringgeister sah. Er trieb sie zurück, bis die Dinger begannen zu kämpfen und das silberne Tier mit schwarzen Schwertern aufschlitzten. Harry war gleichzeitig sicher vor Frodo gelandet und zog sein Schwert, das sich gleich zurück ins Schwert von Gryffindor verwandelte.

Jetzt, als er von Angesicht zu Angesicht vor den sieben näher kommenden Nazgûl stand, konnte Harry ehrlich sagen, dass er sich fast vor Angst in die Hosen schiss. Trotz seiner Bräune war er so bleich wie ein Laken, aber seine grünen Augen liessen nie vom Feind ab, und als der erste Angriff kam, war es nur Reflex, der ihn davor bewahrte, in zwei Hälften zerteilt zu werden. Aber mit dem ersten Hieb erinnerte sich Harry daran, wo er war, wer er war, und was los war. Es vertrieb die lähmende Angst von vorhin, und er kam leicht in den Todestanz mit den Ringgeistern. Während dem Kampf sah er, dass jede der Kreaturen ein Medaillon um den Hals trug, ein Aztekenmedaillon.

Vier der sieben Nazgûl schafften es, Harry aus dem Weg zu bringen, sodass die anderen drei zu Frodo konnten, aber sie wurden wieder und wieder vom silbernen Hirsch zurückgetrieben, den Harry irgendwie immer wieder heraufbeschwören konnte. Am Ende ging derjenige, der anscheinend der Anführer der Nazgûl war, geradewegs durch den Patronus hindurch und auf Frodo zu. Der Hobbit nahm in Panik den Ring hervor, steckte ihn auf und verschwand aus der Sicht seiner Freunde.

In der Schattenwelt sah Frodo zu der Kreatur vor ihm auf. Sie schien mit einem kalten, geistigen Schimmer und trug eine Krone. Der Umhang war zerfetzt und alt, das Gesicht ohne Augen und hässlich, und die Hände knochig. Eine dieser Hände wurde vorgestreckt und er fühlte den Ruf des Ringes. Frodo sah sich nach etwas oder jemandem um, der ihm helfen konnte, und entdeckte ein helles, warmes, goldenes Licht nicht weit weg. Er konnte vage Calenglîns Umriss erkennen, den die Nazgûl immer noch vollauf beschäftigten. Aber nur schon das goldene Leuchten war genug, um Frodo den Willen zurückzugeben den Ring abzunehmen, und vor dem Herrn der Nazgûl zurück zu weichen. Die Kreatur vor ihm mochte das anscheinend nicht, und stach Frodo in die linke Schulter. Dann kam noch ein anderer Schatten in den Kampf.

Zurück in der wirklichen Welt benutzte Aragorn eine brennende Fackel, um den Hexenmeister zurückzutreiben und sicherzugehen, dass die anderen beiden Nazgûl ihn nicht mit dem Schwert erreichten. Die Kreaturen begannen zurückzuweichen, als er die Fackel immer und immer wieder schwang, und am Ende flohen sie, einer nach dem anderen, bis Harrys Patronus den letzten in die Nacht hinaus gejagt hatte.

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick, Harry immer noch bleich wie ein Geist aber besser als während dem Kampf, und Aragorn schien nicht sehr angegriffen, da er nicht lange da gewesen war.

„Streicher! Calenglîn!"rief Sam. Er lag neben Frodo und hielt die Hand des anderen. „Helft ihm!"

Harry und Aragorn liessen sich schnell zum verwundeten Hobbit hinunterfallen und untersuchten die Wunde. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die schwärzliche Farbe um die Wunde herum sah, er bemerkte auch das Fehlen von Blut, das gegen alles ging, was er je gesehen oder erfahren hatte.

„Er wurde von einer Morgulklinge getroffen."Knurrte Aragorn und liess den Dolch fallen, als die Klinge sich in Luft auflöste. „Nur wenige Heilkundige gibt es heutzutage, die es mit solch bösen Wunden aufnehmen könnten."

„Fawkes!" rief Harry und die anderen sahen ihn an, als ob er verrückt wäre. Er ignorierte sie und rief nochmals. „Fawkes, wo bist du?!"

Der Vogel erschien mit einem Feuerball und Phönixgesang, und erschreckte die anderen der Gruppe. Ohne sich aufzuhalten, flog der Phönix zu Frodo, beugte sich über die Wunde und liess seine Tränen darauf fallen.

Inzwischen lehnte sich Aragorn hinüber zu Harry. „Was für eine Art Wesen _ist_ das?"

„Ein Phönix."Antwortete der Pirat und sah besorgt die Wunde an. „Ich erzähle dir später von ihnen."Nach einer Minute oder so sah Fawkes hinauf zu Harry und trällerte eine kurze, traurige Note. Seine Tränen konnten die Wunde nicht heilen, aber Frodo schien weniger Schmerzen zu haben. „Du hast dein bestes getan, alter Freund."Flüsterte Harry dem Vogel zu, als er sich auf seiner Schulter niederliess.

„Er braucht elbische Medizin."Murmelte Aragorn und nahm den fast bewusstlosen Frodo in seiner Arme. Die anderen drei Hobbits und Harry packten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und beluden Lutz das Pony, dann waren sie schon davon.

„Wir sind sechs Tage von Bruchtal entfernt!"sagte Sam, der Lutz hinter sich herzog. „Er schafft es nie!"

Der Waldläufer, der Frodo über die Schulter trug, murmelte dem Hobbit zu, er solle durchhalten und folgte dem roten Feuervogel, der vor ihm herflog, leicht in der Nacht leuchtete und den Weg zeigte. Merry und Pippin redeten für einmal nicht, sondern eilten so schnell sie konnten hinter ihm her, mit Sam und dem Pony hinter ihnen, und wie üblich am Schluss Harry.

* * *

Die nächsten paar Tage waren sehr stressig für sie alle. Harry und Aragorn wechselten sich damit ab, Frodo zu tragen und seine Wunde mit Phönixtränen und einer Pflanze namens Athelas auszuwaschen. Nichts von beidem half viel, aber es bewahrte Frodo davon, ganz in die Schattenwelt der Nazgûl abzuweichen.

Vier Tage nachdem sie von der Wetterspitze losgegangen waren, kampierte die Gruppe bei Statuen von drei riesigen Trollen. Harry war nicht ganz klar, wie die Trolle hierher kamen, aber anscheinend hatte es etwas mit Frodos Onkel Bilbo zu tun. Er entschied sich, die ganze Geschichte zu hören, wenn sie sicher in Bruchtal waren, setzte sich, und begann Phönixtränen auf und um Frodos Wunde einzumassieren. Fawkes sah jeden Tag schlimmer aus, und Harry vermutete, dass sein Brandtag kurz bevor stand. Er hoffte nur, dass er in Bruchtal stattfinden würde und nicht hier, mitten in der Wildnis.

„Vielleicht könnte jemand ein Lied singen während wir hier sind?" schlug Merry vor. „Wir haben schon seit einer Ewigkeit kein Lied mehr gehört."

„Seit der Wetterspitze nicht mehr."Sagte Frodo und zuckte zusammen, als Harry fortfuhr, die Wunde mit Athelas zu versorgen, da Fawkes im Moment nicht mehr Tränen geben konnte. Die anderen Hobbits sahen den verwundeten Freund besorgt an. „Keine Sorge um mich! Mir geht es viel besser. Vielleicht kann uns Sam etwas vorsingen?"

„Los Sam!"sagte Merry. „Du lässt es dir nicht anmerken, aber du hast manchmal doch etwas im Kopf."

Sam sah verschämt aus und murmelte: „Ach, ich weiss nicht... Aber Moment, würde das hier nicht passen? Ein richtiges Lied, versteht mich recht, soll es nicht sein, nur so eine kleine Blödelei. Aber bei diesen alten Standbildern hier fällt es mir grad wieder ein."

„Los Sam."Sagte Aragorn von seinem Platz aus. „Wie könnten alle etwas Albernes brauchen; albern, aber _nicht_ verrückt." Er warf Harry einen bedeutenden Blick zu, der grinste nur zurück.

„Troll sass allein auf einem Stein

Und kaute und nagte an altem Gebein

Schon Jahr um Jahr, denn Fleisch ist rar

Und eine seltene Gabe.

Habe! Labe.

Und Troll lebt immerzu allein,

Und Fleisch ist kaum zu haben."Harry verlor den Faden des Gedichts und ging auf die andere Seite des Kreises, um in die Nacht hinein zu starren. Fawkes war kurz darauf bei ihm und setzte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Das hier wird schnell zu was viel Grösserem als ich erwartet hätte." Murmelte Harry dem Vogel leise zu. „Ich dachte, ich gehe hin, hole die Medaillons und gehe wieder weg. Jetzt bin ich hier, mitten im Nirgendwo und versuche vier Hobbits und einen verdammt sadistischen Ring nach Bruchtal zu bringen. Das zeigt doch, dass nichts so geht wie geplant, oder?"

Fawkes trällerte leise, um sicherzugehen dass er Sam nicht störte, der immer noch das Gedicht vortrug. Harry warf einen Blick auf die kleine Gruppe und musste lächeln. Hobbits schafften es irgendwie, sich bei allen ins Herz zu schleichen, aber vielleicht war's auch nur Harry der weich wurde.

„Warum nimmst du Frodo nicht über den Feuerweg nach Bruchtal?"fragte der grünäugige Pirat den Phönix auf seiner Schulter. Fawkes schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah bestimmt auf seine nicht mehr sehr schönen Federn. „Wegen dem Brandtag? Und dem Ring?" Der Vogel nickte zu beidem, und Harry seufzte. Er begann diesen Ring wirklich zu hassen. Er spürte ihn ständig an seinen geistigen Barrieren, er versuchte einzudringen, ihn zu versuchen, aber er wies ihn mit aller Kraft zurück und hatte es soweit geschafft, ihn abzublocken.

„_Und seit er damals nach Hause kam,_

_Blieb sein Fuss ohne Stiefel und dauerlahm._

_Aber was geschah, geht Troll nicht nah,_

_Und den Knochen hat er behalten,_

_Den miesen alten!_

_Sein Rückenteil blieb leider ganz heil,_

_Und den Knochen hat er behalten!"_Harry hörte das Ende des Gedichts und das enthusiastische Klatschen danach und er musste wieder lächeln. Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass Hobbits beinahe alles ignorieren konnten, solange etwas zu Essen in der Nähe war, und jemand der bereit war es mit ihnen zu teilen.

„Wunderbares Lied, Sammy-Junge."Pries der Pirat den Hobbit. „Das nächste Mal frage ich dich um ein Lied, statt umgekehrt, savvy?"

Sam wollte gerade antworten als ein Keuchen von Frodo ihn unterbrach und sie sich alle um den verwundeten Hobbit versammelten.

„Er wird ganz kalt!"rief Pippin aus und hielt eine bleiche Hand fest.

Aragorn packte Sam an den Schultern und zwang ihn, sich auf den Waldläufer zu konzentrieren. „Weisst du wie die Athelas Pflanze aussieht?"

„Athelas?" Wiederholte Sam. Harry hatte während der Reise herausgefunden, dass der rundliche Hobbit Frodos persönlicher Gärtner war, was seine Pirateninstinkte hervorlockte, und er fragte sich wie reich Frodo wohl war.

„Königskraut!" versuchte Aragorn nochtmals.

„Königskraut? Ja, das ist ein Unkraut! Das ist, womit du Frodos Wunde ausgewaschen hast!"

„Es hilft, die Wirkung des Gifts zu verlangsamen."Streicher gab dem Hobbit eine Fackel und zusammen gingen sie in die Dunkelheit, um die Pflanze zu suchen.

Harry hatte inzwischen Fawkes zu sich gerufen und der Phönix liess seine Tränen auf die Wunde tröpfeln. „Merry, gib mir meinen Rucksack. Schnell!"Der Hobbit tat wie geheissen und Harry suchte schnell nach den Heiltränken. Er fand den Aufpäppeltrank und liess die anderen beiden Hobbits Frodo aufrecht halten, während er etwas davon in dessen Hals schüttete. „Komm schon Junge, Komm schon! Kein Grund, jetzt schon Davy Jones Grab zu besuchen."

Frodo keuchte und hustete, aber es kam wieder etwas Farbe in sein Gesicht. Allerdings wachte er nicht mehr auf.

„Calenglîn, es wirkt kaum!"Pippin war in Panik. „Was sollen wir machen?!"

Grüne Augen sahen sich nach etwas auf der Lichtung um, irgendetwas, das er brauchen konnte, aber Harry sah, dass er darauf keine Antwort hatte. Dann bemerkte er etwas anderes: Das Geräusch von Pferdehufen kam näher und näher. Zu jeder Gottheit betend dass es kein Ringgeist war, stand Harry auf und zog für jeden Fall sein Schwert. Nach seinem ersten Kampf mit den Nazgûl auf der Wetterspitze hatte er es nicht mehr zurückverwandelt, und so sah es immer noch aus wie das Schwert von Gryffindor und jetzt leuchteten der Griff und die Rubine im Licht des Feuers. Merry und Pippin hatten ihre eigenen Schwerter genommen und standen an Frodos Seite.

Doch das Trio hatte keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Denn als der Reiter in die Lichtung kam, sahen sie, dass es kein Ringgeist war, sondern ein Elb. Sein Pferd war schneeweiss und er ritt es ohne Sattel. Der Elb selber trug Reisekleidung mit einem warmen Mantel um seine Schultern und einem Köcher mit Pfeilen und einem Bogen am Rücken.

Durch Harrys magische Sinne (und Frodo, durch seine Schwertwunde) schien der Elb zu scheinen wie ein Stern – allerdings ein etwas verschleierter Stern. Langes, blondes Haar wehte hinter ihm, als er zu Harry kam, der sein Schwert wieder in der Scheide hatte. „Ai na vedui! Mae govannen! (Endlich! Es ist gut, euch zu treffen!)"sagte der Elb als er Harrys Hand schüttelte. „Ich bin Glorfindel."

„Wunderbar, dich zu treffen Kumpel."Antwortete Harry. „Mich kennt man im Moment als Calenglîn, und diese drei sind-„

„Meriadoc Brandybock."Übernahm Merry die Vorstellung. „Und meine beiden Cousins, Peregrin Tuk und Frodo Beutlin."

Glorfindel kniete neben Frodo und hielt eine Hand auf die Stirn des Hobbits. „Dies übertrifft meine Fähigkeiten als Heiler, er braucht die Hilfe von Herr Elrond. Und schnell."Er nahm den Hobbit auf und hob ihn auf sein Pferd. „Wo ist Streicher?"

„Draussen im Wald, um nach Athelas zu suchen."Sagte Harry und hielt die Zügel des Pferdes.

„Herr Glorfindel?!"hörten sie eine Stimme rufen, und eine Sekunde später kam Aragorn mit Sam hinter ihm in die kleine Lichtung. „Mae govannen, mellon nin!"dann begannen die beiden ein schnelles Gespräch in elbisch, das keiner der anderen verstand.

„Was sagen sie?"fragte Merry.

„Sie reden elbisch, und das ist alles was ich euch sagen kann." Antwortete Harry.

Glorfindel hörte das und wechselte zurück in die Gemeinsprache. „Ich habe seit neun Tagen nach euch gesucht."Erzählte er. „Es sind fünf Geister hinter euch, und es ist gut möglich, dass wir die anderen vier an der Furt treffen werden. Ich werde mit Frodo voraus reiten."Fuhr der Elb fort. „Asfaloth kann die Nazgûl abhängen wenn er es muss."

„Und ich komme mit dir."Entschied der Pirat. „Fawkes kann hierbleiben und Aragorn und die anderen drei beschützen falls nötig, aber ich komme mit dir. Ausserdem schulden mir diese verdammten Dinger etwas Aztekengold."

„Asfaloth ist es nicht möglich, dich zu tragen und den Schwarzen Reitern zu entkommen."Meinte Glorfindel, als er sich auf den Sattel schwang.

Harry schnaubte. „Er wird es gar nicht müssen."Sagte er und binnen einem Augenblick verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusform. Aragorn und die Hobbits blinzelten und sogar der Elbenherr sah überrascht aus. Harry streckte seine Flügel aus, bevor er sich in die Luft erhob und dem Elben zunickte.

„Noro lim Asfaloth, noro lim! (reite schnell, Asfaloth, reite schnell!)" befahl Glorfindel dem Pferd und das Tier legte los, so schnell es konnte. Und mit einem Schrei folgte ihnen Harry, schnell und leise, und liess drei bedrückte Hobbits und einen Waldläufer zurück.

„Haben wir das Richtige getan?"fragte Sam. „Diese Dinger sind immer noch hier draussen!"

Aragorn konnte nur den Punkt anstarren, an dem Glorfindel und Harry verschwunden waren. Er wurde von Fawkes aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der auf seiner Schulter landete, und er streichelte den Vogel während er entschied, dass sie sich noch etwas länger ausruhen konnten, bevor sie weitergingen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry, Glorfindel und Frodo sicher nach Bruchtal kommen würden.

* * *

Harry dachte, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnten. Sie hatten den Wald verlassen (anscheinend Trollhöhen genannt), genau vor zehn Minuten, und es war immer noch weit und breit kein Ringgeist zu sehen. _‚Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?'_ dachte der Animagus. Genau als er diesen Gedanken fertig gedacht hatte, hörte er einen Schrei und sieben der Ringgeister ritten von beiden Seiten auf sie zu, und sie kamen schnell näher.

‚_Gut, Notiz für später: denke niemals solche Dinge, sonst passieren sie._' Harry stöhnte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die gegenwärtige Situation. Unter ihm sah Glorfindel etwas besorgt aus, aber er sah die Nazgûl trotzdem böse an, als sie sich näherten. Er wusste dass er das später bereuen würde, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schoss im Sturzflug auf den nächsten Ringgeist zu.

Bevor die Kreatur begriff was los war, hatte sie ein Gesicht voll goldenem Adler. Die grossen Flügel blendeten den Nazgûl, und das Ding war gezwungen, zu verlangsamen. Als er das Geflügel endliche mit einer Hand wegmachen wollte, war der Vogel weg und attackierte schon einen anderen Ringgeist, mit etwas Goldenem in seinen Klauen. Der Ringgeist suchte an seinem Hals, nur um zu bemerken, dass das Aztekenmedaillon weg war.

Harry wiederholte den Prozess fünf Mal. Glorfindel wusste nicht, ob der Mann wahnsinnig oder einfach mutiger war als andere, aber er musste ihm ein Kompliment machen – still natürlich, auf keinen Fall würde Glorfindel zugeben, dass er begann, den Piraten zu mögen. Asfaloth ein letztes Mal antreibend, nahm der Elbenherr die Augen nicht mehr vom Fluss geradeaus. Nie war er so froh gewesen ihn zu sehen.

Mit den fünf Medaillons in den Krallen, flog Harry hinunter um noch eines zu holen. Aber die Ringgeister hatten endlich gemerkt, was los war und diesmal bekam er einen harten Schlag, der ihn vor Glorfindel und weit vor sie alle schleuderte. Als er aufhörte, sich zu drehen, war Harry gerade über dem Fluss. Er sah sich um und versuchte sich klar zu werden, welcher tollwütige Hippogreif ihn überrannt hatte, aber wurde anstatt von Glorfindel gepackt, der vorbeiritt.

Der Elb hielt nicht an, bis er auf der anderen Seite des Fords war und drehte sich um zu den Ringgeistern, die am anderen Ufer warteten.

„Gib den Halbling auf, Elb!"hisste der Herr der Nazgûl. „Und den Vogel auch!"

„Wenn ihr sie wollt, kommt und holt sie!"schrie der Elbenherr zurück und liess Harry los, der endlich realisiert hatte, was zum Teufel los war und wo zum Teufel er war und wer ein Freund und wer ein Feind war.

Er verwandelte sich in einen Menschen zurück, blickte über die Furt und hielt die fünf Medaillons auf, die er geklaut hatte. „Ich nehm an, ihr wollt die zurück Kumpels?! Na, dann kommt und holt sie doch, ihr verdammten Eunuchen!"schrie er, mit dem Piratenakzent auf voller Kraft.

Die Nazgûl zischten wegen der Beleidigung und trieben ihre Pferde an, die Furt zu überqueren. Glorfindel hatte Pläne dafür und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. „Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! (Wasser der Nebelberge hört das grosse Wort; Wasser der Lautwasser fliesst gegen die Ringgeister!)"flüsterte er, seine Stimme wurde lauter und lauter als er sprach.

Sie hörten das Tosen von Riesenmengen von Wasser, Wasser das Steine und andere Dinge mit sich riss. Harry sah fasziniert zu als die Welle kam, genau auf die Ringgeister zu. Für ihn sah es aus, als ob die Wellenspitzen von heldenhaften, glitzernden, lange vergessenen Elbenrittern gesäumt waren, die auf wunderbaren Pferden ritten, ihre Mähnen, Schwänze und Umhänge wehten hinter ihnen im Wind. Er meinte auch, er sähe ein Schiff oder zwei irgendwo darin, aber er hatte keine Zeit genau hinzuschauen bevor die Welle über den Nazgûl war und sie mit sich den Fluss hinunter riss.

Er drehte sich zu Glorfindel und dem Pferd und sagte „Erinner mich daran, dich nie sauer zu machen."

„Es ist Herr Elrond's Land und er kann den Fluss kontrollieren wenn er es will."Antwortete Glorfindel.

Plötzlich keuchte Frodo und ein Geräusch kam von ihm, ein wenig tönte es wie das Geräusch, das die Ringgeister machten. Der Elb und der Mensch sahen den Hobbit besorgt an, als er wieder bewusstlos wurde.

„Das ist nicht gut."Murmelte Harry und nahm schnell einen der letzten Tränke den er noch bei sich hatte hervor. Zusammen schafften es die beiden, ihn dem Hobbit einzuflössen, dann ritten sie schnell weiter in Richtung Bruchtal.

„Kapitän Sparrow!"schrie Glorfindel dem Vogel zu. „Flieg voraus und kündige uns an!"Er zeigte in eine Richtung und sah zu, wie der Vogel nickte und so schnell wie er konnte davonflog.

Als Harry im Vorhof von Bruchtal landete war er völlig fertig, vom schnellen Fliegen und vom Kampf mit den Ringgeistern. Einige Elben hatten sich sofort um ihn geschart und wollten wissen was passiert war. Er schaffte es zu sagen, dass jemand Herr Elrond holen sollte und liess sich auf eine Steinbank fallen.

Elrond kam eine Minute oder so später. „Was ist passiert, Kapitän Sparrow?"fragte der Halbelb besorgt. „Wo ist Aragorn? Die Hobbits? Und was ist mit deiner Backe passiert?"

Harry blinzelte und hob seine Hand zur Backe. Er hatte einen bösen Schnitt davongetragen, als der Nazgûl ihn geschlagen hatte. „Oi, hab ich nicht gemerkt."Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf. „Herr Glorfindel kommt bald mit Herr Frodo. Besagter Herr Frodo hat es geschafft, von einer Morgulklinge getroffen zu werden, was das auch sein mag, und es ist kein schöner Anblick."

Als sie das hörten, sprangen die Elben in Hörweite in Aktion und machten alles bereit. Elrond sprach schnell mit einem anderen Elbenherr, der mit ihm gekommen war, und der Elb nickte bevor er davoneilte um zu tun was ihm befohlen worden war. Dann wandte sich Elrond wieder dem erschöpften Piraten zu.

„Dein Zimmer ist bereit, und ich darf wohl sagen, dass deine Freunde glücklich sein werden, dich wieder zu sehen, Kapitän Sparrow."Begann der Elb und begann auf den zurückweichenden Piraten zuzugehen.

Harry kannte diesen Blick, es war der Blick eines Heilers der sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ein Opfer zu terrorisieren. Also wich er so schnell er konnte zurück und war bereit loszurennen als ob alle Hunde der Hölle hinter ihm her waren. Er kam nicht so weit.

„Aber du gehst nirgendwo hin bis ich nicht einen Blick auf diesen Schnitt von dir geworfen habe, jetzt _halte still_!"er packte Harrys Arm, drehte ihn um und drückte ihn hinunter auf die Steinbank. Mit sanften Fingern untersuchte er kurz die Wunde, entschied dass sie nicht infiziert war oder man Nähen müsste, und nahm ein grosses Blatt aus einem Beutel an seiner Hüfte. „Halte dies auf deine Wunde, Kapitän, und sie sollte aufhören zu bluten."

Harry nahm das Kraut vorsichtig als Elrond davoneilte, um dem frisch angekommenen Glorfindel zu helfen. Eben waren wunderbar, entschied der Pirat. Er hatte voll damit gerechnet, dass Elrond herumstochern und tasten würde bis er verrückt war, so wie es Madam Pomfrey oder Gibbs taten, aber nein, nur einige vorsichtige Berührungen, ein heilendes Kraut, und voila! So gut wie neu.

'_Notitz für später: das nächste Mal wenn du verletzt bist, gehst zu Herr Elrond von Bruchtal.'_ Dachte Harry mit einem Grinsen, als er zusah wie der bewusstlose Hobbit von einigen Elben ins Haus getragen wurde, gefolgt von Herr Elrond persönlich.

„DA IST ER!"

„HARRY!"

„ONKEL HARRY!"

„GRÜN-AUGE!"

„POTTER!"

Harry grinste als er diese Ausrufe hörte, das letzte konnte nur von Fudge kommen. Und, tatsächlich, eine Sekunde später kam die halbe Mannschaft die er in Bruchtal stationiert hatte her gerannt, unter ihnen James, Draco, Hermione, Dumbledore, Cecil Darling, Fudge und Callahan. Alle scharten sich um ihn und begannen Fragen zu stellen oder sich über irgendeinen der Mannschaft zu beschweren, vor allem Fudge, Callahan und Albus Dumbledore's fortdauerndem Wettbewerb mit Hermione Granger.

Immer noch grinsend erlaubte ihnen Harry ihn wegzuschleppen, in den Teil von Bruchtal in dem die Piraten wohnten, und er seufzte. Es war toll, wieder bei seinen Freunden zu sein (und Feinden, aber er musste erst tot sein, bevor er das Fudge oder Callahan sagte) und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Aragorn und die anderen drei Hobbits in ein paar Tagen sicher ankamen.

„Schon gut, schon gut!"schrie der Pirat am Ende und hielt seine Hände auf. „Eins nach dem anderen! Zuerst gehe ich etwas essen, dann nehme ich ein langes Bad, und am Schluss gehe ich schlafen. Und nein, Hermione, ich werde dir _nicht_ erzählen was passiert ist bis ich _von selber_ aufwache!"Er betonte den letzten Teil, da Hermione dafür bekannt war, .... äh... _ungeduldig_ zu sein in bestimmten Situationen.

James führte Harry in ein Zimmer das für ihn bestimmt war und kicherte über den Blick, der der Piratenkapitän den Leuten zusandte, die ihnen nachliefen. „Hier ist das Zimmer, das die Elben für dich bereitgemacht haben, Onkel Harry."Sagte der Junge und öffnete die Tür.

„Danke Junge, und der Rest von euch: weckt mich nicht auf wenn nicht die Apokalypse bevorsteht, und überlegt auch dann zwei Mal ob ihr es wirklich tun wollt!"Damit schlug er die Tür in ihre Gesichter und – seine Versprechen von Essen und einem Bad auslassend – liess sich auf das sehr bequeme Bett fallen, aus wie ein Licht im Sturm.

Hermione und Albus sahen beide die Tür sehr böse an, beide wollten wissen was passiert war.

James begann sie alle zu verscheuchen. „Weg mit euch! Lasst meinen Onkel etwas schlafen, ihr verdammten Geier!"

„Aber-„ begannen Fudge und Callahan zu protestieren.

„HAUT AB!!!!"schrie James und hörte sich mehr nach einem sehr wütenden Jack Sparrow an als nach dem 10-jährigen der er wirklich war. Und niemand wollte sich ernsthaft mit Jack Sparrow anlegen (oder einem seiner Verwandten), alle verschwanden schnell und liessen James zurück um vor Harrys Tür Wache zu halten, bis Harry selber Stunden später aus der Tür kam und beinahe über den schlafenden Jungen stolperte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm den Jungen auf und legte ihn auf das grosse Bett, dann ging er davon um etwas zu essen zu suchen, und schaffte es gleichzeitig, sich völlig zu verirren. Wie sich am Ende herausstellte war das eine sehr gute Sache.

* * *

Falls jemand von euch Zeit und Lust hat, ich suche dringend einen Beta-Leser. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Tut mir so leid dass es so lange gedauert hat! Und ich hab nicht mal ne gute Ausrede. Sorry, geb mir Mühe dass das nächste schneller kommt.

Vielen Dank an meine neue Betaleserin Amruniel. Wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde.

Danke an die Reviewer! Und ein Betaleser ist jemand, der das Kapitel noch mals durchliest bevor es gepostet wird.

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Harry murrte. Er hatte Hunger, er war müde und er hatte sich völlig in Bruchtal verlaufen. Was für ein Start in den Tag!

„Verdammte idiotische... keine Karten von hier... normale Sterbliche könnten niemals..."grummelte der grünäugige Pirat vor sich hin, als er durch die Gärten ging. Nicht, dass Bruchtal kein sehr schöner und friedlicher Ort wäre, tatsächlich war das Gegenteil der Fall, aber sie hätten doch wenigstens eine verdammte Karte davon machen können, damit normale Sterbliche – wie er selbst – sich nicht verirrten, wenn sie etwas so lebensnotwendiges wie Essen suchten. Er war nicht einmal sicher, ob er den Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer finden würde, um nochmals von vorne anzufangen.

‚_Das ist toll! Ich schaffe es, diese verdammten Dementoren-Doubles zu überleben, und dann verhungere ich an genau dem Ort, der eigentlich unsere Rettung sein sollte.'_ Harry stöhnte. _‚Wenn ich nur Jack's Kompass-‚_ bei diesem Gedanken wollte er sich fast selbst kielholen für seine Dummheit. Er hatte die Kleider seit er angekommen war nicht gewechselt, und in einer seiner Taschen hatte er noch den magischen Kompass.

„Ich bin so blöd."murmelte er, als er den Kompass rausnahm und ihn aufhielt. „Bitte bring mich zum nächsten lebenden Geschöpf, das mich zu der Küche führen kann."

Die Nadel begann sich langsam zu drehen, dann stoppte sie irgendwo gegen Westen zeigend – von seiner Position aus nach links. Mit neuer Hoffnung machte sich Harry an seine neue Expedition: die Küche zu finden!

Er war etwa zehn Minuten gegangen (und konnte jetzt die Schönheit von Bruchtal bewundern), als er eine ältere Stimme hörte, jemand der vor sich hinmurmelte, gar nicht weit weg von ihm. Von Natur aus sehr neugierig, ging Harry, um nachzusehen. Nachdem er vorsichtig einige Zweige weg geschoben hatte, sah er wer da vor sich hin murmelte.

Es war ein alter Hobbit. Er hatte weisse Haare, trug Elbenkleider, und sein Gesicht sah aus, wie das eines Lieblingsgrossvaters. Neben ihm auf der Steinbank lag eine Feder, Tinte und ein Buch, in welches er wohl gerade schrieb. Der Hobbit sah sehr in Gedanken versunken aus und murmelte ab und zu etwas von Reimen und dem Einsamen Berg vor sich hin. Harry erinnerte sich daran, ihn kurz auf der Karte gesehen zu haben, die ihm Aragorn in Bree gezeigt und die er noch nicht zurückgegeben hatte. Er entschied sich, vorzutreten anstatt herum zu lauern. „Guten Nachmittag, Herr Bilbo Beutlin."sagte er und musste lächeln, als er alte Hobbit aufsprang und sich – so schnell seine alten Knochen es erlaubten – umdrehte.

„Guten Nachmittag auch für dich, mein guter Herr!"antwortete Bilbo freudig und vergass für einen Moment völlig, worüber er nachgedacht hatte. Er sah sich den Mann, der da vor ihm stand, an und merkte bald, dass dies derjenige war, vor einigen Stunden mit Frodo angekommen war. Das hiess auch, dass dies der einzige Pirat der Mannschaft in Bruchtal war, den er noch nicht getroffen hatte, der Anführer selber: Kapitän Harry Potter-Sparrow. „Kapitän Sparrow! Na, dies ist sicherlich ein wunderbarer Zufall! Dass ich genau den Menschen antreffe, mit dem ich sprechen wollte!"

Harry lächelte und ging etwas weiter auf die kleine Terrasse, Bilbo stand auf. „Du hast einen wunderbaren Neffen, Herr Beutlin." Sagte der Piratenkapitän als sie sich die Hände schüttelten.

„Ja, ja, Frodo ist ein wunderbarer Junge. Herr Elrond und Meister Albus Dumbledore sagen beide, dass er wieder gesund wird. Aber nimm platz, Kapitän! Ich habe viele Fragen an dich, und obwohl ich im letzten Monat viel mit Miss Granger geredet habe, können einige Dinge nur vom Anführer beantwortet werden."Bilbo setzte sich wieder hin und legte sein Buch und seine Schreibsachen vorsichtig auf die andere Seite, sodass Platz für Harry war.

„Und was kann ich für dich tun?"fragte Harry als er sass. Er hatte seinen Hunger und seine Mission die Küche zu finden völlig vergessen. Ausserdem, wenn er etwas von Hobbits wusste, nachdem er all diese Wochen mit vier davon gereist war, würde das Abendessen Bilbo bald dahin bringen, wo immer er das Abendessen ass, und Harry konnte so auch zu einer Mahlzeit kommen.

Bilbo studierte den Mann neben sich, bemerkte die gebräunte Haut, das wilde schwarze Haar, das rote Halstuch, den goldenen Ohrring und den Goldzahn, und auch die sehr dreckigen Reisekleider. Harry folgte seinem Blick und rümpfte seine Nase als er die dreckigen Kleider sah. Mit einem Murren und einem Schlenker seiner Hand waren sie wieder sauber, und er hatte auch einen schnellen Waschzauber an sich selber benutzt. Bilbo blinzelte etwas über den Gebrauch von Zauberei, aber anscheinend war er besser daran gewöhnt (mit Gandalf die ganze Zeit in der Nähe), als Frodo und die anderen.

„Gut, sollen wir dann anfangen?"fragte der Pirat mit einem Lächeln. „Und bitte, nenn mich Harry."

„Exzellente Idee, Harry."Sagte der Hobbit auch mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, ich frage mich tatsächlich einige Sachen, aber könntest du mir zuerst erzählen, was während deiner Reise mit Frodo passiert ist?"

‚_Wer hätte gedacht, dass Hobbits so einen süssen Hundeblick produzieren können?'_ dachte der Pirat. ‚_Und wer könnte so einem Blick widerstehen?'_ fügte er hinzu bevor er die Geschichte begann.

* * *

Während den nächsten paar Tagen verbrachte Harry viel Zeit in Bilbo's Gesellschaft und wurde von dem alten Hobbit gründlich über Schiffe und das Meer ausgefragt – obwohl der Beutlin zugab, tiefes Wasser nicht zu mögen. Anscheinend tat das kein Hobbit. Wenn er nicht bei dem alten Hobbit war, wurde Harry von Hermione und Albus verhört. Sehr selten nur hatte er Zeit sich auszuruhen und nichts anderes zu tun, als faul in Gedanken versunken herumzuliegen, auch hatte er wenig Zeit für Elrond und die anderen Elbenherren – etwas, das er sehr bedauerte. Bedenkt doch all die Dinge, die er von jahrtausende alten Lebewesen lernen könnte!

Gandalf der Graue erschien auch in Bruchtal, in derselben Nacht, als Frodo hergebracht wurde. Er erzählte niemandem, warum er aussah, als ob er unter eine Herde wild gewordener Greife gekommen war, stattdessen verschwand er schnell im Haus und half, Gerüchten zufolge, Herrn Elrond und Albus Dumbledore, den Hobbit zu heilen, bevor er selber ins Bett ging.

Frodo Wunden heilten, wenn auch nur langsam, und jeden Tag wurden die Chancen, dass er aufwachen würde, besser und besser. Aragorn und die übrigen drei Hobbits kamen drei Tage nach Frodo an, und Harry war der erste, der sie im Hof begrüsste.

„Ihr habt's geschafft!"rief der Pirat glücklich aus. Zwei Elben eilten herbei und übernahmen Lutz das Pony von Sam, aber die Hobbits ignorierten sie. Dafür konzentrierten sich die kleinen Leute auf Harry und wollten Neuigkeiten von Frodo wissen. „Ruhig, ruhig Leute."lachte Harry und hielt seine Hände auf. „Frodo geht's ganz gut, und seine Wunden heilen gut. Wir haben ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig hierher gebracht, und Herr Elrond ist ein sehr guter Heiler. Also, entspannt euch, geniesst die Aussicht, esst etwas, schlaft eine Runde, und besucht Frodo morgen."

Ein Mädchen kam, um die Hobbits zu ihren Zimmern zu führen, und obwohl Sam protestierte, folgte er ihr ohne allzu viele Schwierigkeiten.

Aragorn sah den grünäugigen Mann neben sich genau an und seine grauen Augen verengten sich. „Was ist mit deiner Backe passiert?" fragte der Waldläufer und deutete auf die helle Narbe.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Ein recht blödes Zusammentreffen mit einem dieser Ringgeister."Antwortete er, dann steckte er eine Hand in einen Beutel den er um seinen Gürtel trug und nahm ein Medaillon hinaus. „Aber ich hab fünf von diesen kleinen Schönheiten gekriegt bevor das passiert ist."Der Pirat gab es dem anderen Mann, damit dieser es anschauen konnte.

„Es ist so... so..."Aragorn war nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Es sah genauso aus, wie diese Kopie, die Harry ihnen vor ein paar Wochen einmal gezeigt hatte, aber mit diesem war etwas anders. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber es fühlte sich an wie ein Willen, ein Bedürfnis...

„Es ruft dich, nicht wahr?"fragte Harry den anderen Mann leise, und Aragorn nickte, bevor er das Medaillon schnell wieder zurückgab. Wenn er es noch länger behielt, würde er es stehlen, weglaufen und sich irgendwo verstecken wo ihn niemand finden könnte. „Jetzt weisst du, was du von diesen kleinen Dingern zu erwarten hast." fuhr der grünäugige Mann fort und steckte das Medaillon wieder in den Beutel. „Also, wenn du eins rumliegen siehst, während du in der Wildnis herumirrst, lässt du's mich wissen, ja?"

„Vertrau mir, das werde ich."Aragorn schüttelte es von dem Gefühl, das er hatte, während er das Medaillon gehalten hatte. Er fühlte sich so leer, so sehr wie ein Geist. „Ausser dem Treffen mit dem Nazgûl, nehme ich an, hattest du eine schöne Reise?"

Harry nickte und die beiden begannen zum Haus zu gehen. „Ziemlich gut ja, ausser dass ich todmüde war als ich endlich hier ankam. Hey, wo ist Fawkes?"

Aragorn schien sich bei dieser Frage plötzlich sehr unwohl zu fühlen und zuckte etwas zusammen, hielt dann an und nahm ein grosses Tuch aus seinem Rucksack. „Wir rasteten letzte Nacht, und der Vogel kam zu nahe ans Feuer."Er hielt den improvisierten Beutel Harry hin. „Und er, na ja, fing Flammen?"

Der Pirat grinste nur, was Aragorn gar nicht erwartet hätte.

„Ist das alles?"Harry schmunzelte. „Hier ist dann also deine erste Lektion über Phönixe, mein lieber il vero re di. Phönixe repräsentieren Ewigkeit, Leben und Tod, den endlosen Kreis alldessen."Während er sprach, nahm Harry das Tuch auseinander, worin sehr viel Asche war und...

Aragorn musste tief Luftholen.

Ein kleiner Babyvogel streckte seinen Kopf aus der Asche und fiepte Harry zu, der noch mehr grinste. „Sie gehen einmal im Monat in Flammen auf, und werden dann aus der Asche wiedergeboren."

„Elbereth!" flüsterte der Waldläufer und streckte eine Hand nach dem winzigen Kopf aus. Fawkes fiepte noch mal und rieb seinen federlosen Kopf an der Hand. „Ich habe noch nie von dergleichen gehört."

„Ich nehme daher an, dass es in Mittelerde keine Phönixe gibt." Harry lächelte. „Und jetzt, falls du nichts dagegen hast Kumpel, bringe ich dieses kleine Küken an einen sicheren, warmen Ort, und du musst dich sowieso erst einmal richtig ausruhen – und baden, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Na los!"Harry schob den anderen Mann mit einer Hand den Korridor hinunter.

Aragorn schaffte es, um sein Gähnen herum bös zu gucken. „Wer sollte denn hier der König sein?"

„Du, aber du hast es genau richtig gesagt: Wer ‚sollte' denn hier der König sein, nicht, Wer ‚ist' denn hier der König." antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen und duckte sich vor dem nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Schlag von Streicher auf seine Schulter.

„Ihr Piraten seid völlig unmöglich."

„Und ich stimme dir ganz zu."

Kopfschüttelnd lächelte Aragorn, befolgte Harry's Ratschlag und ging zu seinem Zimmer, während der Pirat in den Flügel ging, der den Piraten zugeteilt worden war. Der Meinung des Waldläufers nach war sein Piratenfreund völlig unmöglich und manchmal total verrückt.

* * *

‚... _nicht gut. Die Orks vermehren sich wie die Ratten, und greifen immer kühner und dreister an. Wir haben 30 Männer in Ithilien stationiert, fünf davon in Osgiliath und etwas nördlich davon, und fünf etwas weiter südlich um ein Auge auf die Korsaren von Umbar zu haben. Ich habe 25 der Mannschaft in Minas Tirith platziert, und die anderen 15 sind auf einige Dörfer in ganz Gondor verteilt._

_Ich habe es geschafft, ein Waldläufer in Ithilien zu werden, und ich habe es auch geschafft, mit einem gewissen Herrn Faramir vertraut zu werden, dem zweiten Sohn des regierenden Statthalters Denethor von Gondor. Zwischen uns beiden, Harry, muss ich sagen, dass Denethor ein komplettes und völliges A-'_

Was genau Ron vom Statthalter Denethor hielt, würde Harry wohl nie lesen, da er von Herr Elrond und einigen seiner Ratsmänner unterbrochen wurde, die gerade den Raum betraten. Auch dabei waren Bilbo, der gerade an einen Honigkuchen knabberte, und Gandalf, der eine Pfeife stopfte.

„Ah, Kapitän Sparrow."Begann Herr Elrond als er den Piraten sah. „Wie glücklich, dass wir uns gerade jetzt treffen, anstatt erst später. Wie geht es Eurer Backe? Irgendwelche anhaltenden Schmerzen?"

Harry lächelte und legte den Brief weg. „Nein, gar nichts mehr. Ihr seid wirklich ein wunderbarer Heiler, Herr Elrond."antwortete der Pirat. Harry fühlte sich ständig völlig idiotisch wenn er mit den Elben redete, vor allem den Herren gegenüber. Sie gebrauchten eine formelle Sprache, die Harry nicht einmal benutzte wenn er mit dem Zaubereiminister oder irgendeiner wichtigen Person zu tun hatte. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"fragte er und versuchte die Höflichkeit zu imitieren, die bei den Elben so natürlich schien.

„Ja, tatsächlich."Diesmal war es Gandalf der sprach. „Kapitän Sparrow, in einigen Tagen werden wir einen Rat abhalten, wir werden über den Einen Ring reden und darüber entscheiden, was damit zu tun ist. Ein Mann von Gondor, Elben aus dem Düsterwald, Zwerge vom Einsamen Berg und andere aus umliegenden Ländern werden da sein, und wir wären sehr froh wenn Sie selbst an diesem Rat teilnähmen, um die Piraten zu vertreten."

Eine Augenbraue hob sich. „Warum ich? Albus Dumbledore ist eine viel bessere Wahl dafür, da er mehr offizielle Sitzungen besucht hat als ich."

Glorfindel hob selbst eine Augenbraue. „Ihr seid derjenige, mit dem der Valar sprach, oder nicht?"

„Ja, oder so."

„Denn ihr seid der Anführer der Piraten und nicht Meister Dumbledore."

Harry blinzelte und nickte langsam. „Wenn Ihr es auf diese Weise ausdrückt. Na gut, ich werde an dem Rat teilnehmen, ruft mich einfach wenn er stattfindet."Tatsächlich begriff er immer noch nicht warum ihn alle als den Anführer der Piraten ansahen (Dumbledore oder Jack wären viel besser gewesen), aber über Glorfindels Argument konnte er nicht diskutieren und entschied einfach mitzumachen.

Bilbo strahlte. „Wunderbar, du kannst neben mir sitzen und mir Gesellschaft leisten. Egal was für welche, alle Sitzungen haben etwas gemeinsam: sie sind langweilig. Und ich habe gelernt, dass du immer einen sehr interessanten Kommentar abgibst."Der Hobbit grinste und seine klaren Augen leuchteten bei dieser Erinnerung. Eines Morgens, als die beiden geredet hatten, gingen sie über das Trainingsgelände von Bruchtal, wo einige Elben damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Fecht- oder ihre Bogenschiesskünste auszuprobieren. Harry hatte nicht widerstehen können und hatte begonnen alles auf seine Piratenart zu kommentieren. Na ja, immerhin hatte es Bilbo lustig gefunden, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Elben die er kommentierte.

Elrond musste etwas lächeln, Glorfindel und Erestor (der andere Ratsmann) konnten es sich auch nicht ganz verkneifen. Gandalf dagegen, sah recht sauer aus und warf dem Piraten einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Kapitän Sparrow."begann der Graue Zauberer in einer Stimme, die ganz klar hören liess, dass gleich eine Rede losgehen würde. „So amüsant es auch war, über diesen kleinen... _Zwischenfall _zu hören, würde ich es vorziehen wenn du deine lustigeren Kommentare für dich behalten könntest."

Harry sah den Istari an. Der Mann musste ehrlich mal etwas entspannen und ein Hobby suchen, anstatt immer in der Welt herumzurennen und zu versuchen, sie zu retten. Allerdings schaffte es Harry, das Gandalf nicht zu erzählen und bewies damit gleich, dass er nicht _immer_ alles kommentieren musste. Ha, nimm das Gandalf Spielverderber!

„Na ja, was kann ich sagen?"antwortete Harry darauf. „Ich bin ein Pirat."

„Das bist du ohne Zweifel!"kam Aragorns verärgerte Stimme von der Tür, und der Waldläufer kam in den Raum. Der Mann ging hinüber zu Harry, sah ihn böse an und stiess einen Finger in dessen Brust als er sprach. „Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich mit jemandem Wette, der so verrückt ist, wie du!"

Harry grinste und schob die Hand weg. „Ist auf Dumbledore aufpassen zu schwer für dich, Kumpel? Und sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, bevor wir diese Wette gemacht haben."

Aragorn schnaubte und sah aus, als würde er gleich schmollend davon stapfen, aber er stand nur verärgert da, schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das niemand von ihnen verstand. Die Elben sahen etwas neugierig aus, fragten aber nicht. Allerdings hatte Bilbo offensichtlich nicht dieselben Manieren wie die Elben, und fragte praktisch danach, die Geschichte zu hören, welche Harry nur zu gerne erzählte – sehr zu Aragorns Missfallen.

Gerade als Harry seine kleine Geschichte fertig hatte, gab es einen Aufruhr im Korridor und Harry streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Zimmer, als er bekannte Stimmen hörte. Dumbledore und Hermione standen dort und starrten sich böse an. Hermione presste ein Buch an sich und Dumbledore sah dieses Buch mit einem kalkulierenden Blick an.

„Nicht dass ich Sie nicht respektiere, Direktor, aber hauen Sie ab!"sagte Hermione. „Ich habe dieses Buch zuerst gekriegt, und es ist das einzige aus Herr Elronds Bibliothek, das ich noch nicht gelesen habe – auf jeden Fall bis ich fertig bin, die Elbensprache zu lernen."

„Meine liebe Miss Granger, bei mir ist genau dasselbe der Fall." Antwortete Dumbledore. „Und wie Sie wissen, Alter vor Jugend."

„Schönheit vor Hässlichkeit, nicht persönlich gemeint."

„Arbeitgeber vor Arbeiter."

„Frauen vor Männer!"gab Hermione zurück und grinste triumphierend. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf schnell im Buch und verlor sich in der Welt der Wörter. Daher bemerkte sie nicht, dass Dumbledore ihr einen seiner kälteren Blicke zuwarf, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hervor nahm, und mit einer kurzen Bewegung ein weiches Kissen herauf beschwor. Er nahm das Kissen aus der Luft und schlug prompt die junge Frau damit, bevor er das Buch packte und den Korridor hinunter rannte. Hermione kreischte und rannte grummelnd und fluchend hinter dem alten Zauberer her.

Harry drehte sich zu einem blinzelnden Aragorn um und hob eine Augenbraue. „Und du nennst _mich _verrückt?"

* * *

Am nächsten Tag passierte etwas Wunderbares. Frodo Beutlin wachte aus seinem Koma-ähnlichen Schlaf auf, so gesund wie man sein kann, auch wenn er etwas dünner war als zuvor. Nach einem kurzen Treffen mit Gandalf in seinem Zimmer wurde der Hobbit von einem sehr glücklichen Sam hinausgeführt.

Harry sass mit Merry und Pippin zusammen und erzählte ihnen etwas über Phönixe, als Sam und Frodo hinauskamen und die vier Hobbits hatten ein sehr freudiges Wiedersehen. Dann drehte sich Frodo zum lächelnden Piraten der auf der Seite sass.

„Danke, dass du dein Leben riskiert hast, um meines zu retten."sagte der Hobbit und hielt Harry seine Hand hin.

Harry nahm und schüttelte sie, dann antwortete er „Das Gewürz des Lebens, kleiner Freund. Es war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, und ich habe dafür auch etwas sehr gutes gewonnen."

„Eine Narbe auf der Backe?"Frodo hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, etwas Besseres... aber lasst uns jetzt nicht darüber reden, alles wird in dem, äh, am Ende erklärt werden."Harry achtete auf die Worte, da er wusste, dass Sam, Merry und Pippin nichts über das bevorstehende Ratstreffen wussten, und er wusste auch dass Frodo wissen würde, von was er sprach. „Es ist wunderbar, dich so gesund zu sehen, Kumpel, aber es gibt da jemanden, der noch viel glücklicher sein wird, dich zu sehen."Harry grinste und ging etwas zur Seite, damit Frodo Bilbo sehen konnte, der etwas weiter weg auf einer Bank sass und in seinem Buch schrieb.

„Bilbo!" schrie Frodo und rannte zu seinem Onkel.

„Kommt schon, Kumpels."Harry scheuchte die anderen drei Hobbits weg. „Lasst sie für eine Weile in Frieden."

Später an diesem Tag schaffte es Harry, den Weg in die Feuerhalle zu finden. Elben sangen und spielten sanfte, beruhigende Musik; Harry dachte, er sähe Aragorn und Lady Arwen in einer Ecke – eine bemerkenswerte Frau, die er erst zwei Mal getroffen hatte – am Reden, etwas näher zusammen als eigentlich nötig. Er bemerkte auch einen Mann. Er sah nicht aus wie ein Waldläufer, und Harry nahm an, dass dies der Mann von Gondor war, von dem Elrond geredet hatte. Um ein Gefühl für ihn zu bekommen, begann Harry in seine Richtung zu gehen, aber er schaffte es nur, mit einer kleinen Person zusammenzuprallen, die etwas grösser war als ein Hobbit, aber kleiner als ein Mensch.

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel!"rief der Pirat aus und half der Person schnell auf. „Wollte nicht in Sie reinlaufen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut."sagte die Person in einer ruppigen, tiefen Stimme, die von einem langen, roten, robusten Bart gedämpft wurde. „Ein Zwerg zerbricht nicht so leicht! Na dann, ich bin Gimli, Glóinssohn, zu Ihren Diensten!"Der Zwerg verbeugte sich und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Kapitän Harry Potter-Sparrow."antwortete Harry. „Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans, zu Ihren Diensten."sagte er und versuchte, den Zwerg nachzumachen. „Wie ich gehört habe, seid ihr Zwerge die besten Bergleute und Schmiede in Mittelerde, Meister Zwerg."Der Zwerg wuchs förmlich vor Stolz und versuchte verlegen das Kompliment abzuwehren. „Erzählt mir von eurer Arbeit. Nach welcher Art von Metall und Juwelen sucht ihr?"und damit hatte er das Eis gebrochen, Gimli begann eine lange und breite Erklärung über Minen, Zwerge und ihre Arbeit. Harry versuchte sich alles zu merken, und steuerte bei, wenn er etwas wusste (den Wert von Juwelen und Gold etc), was Gimli entzückte, aber bald klinkte sich der Pirat aus und nickte nur noch ab und zu.

„Und das ist, warum es anscheinend keine Zwergenfrauen gibt!"beendete Gimli einen Teil seiner Rede.

„Und ich danke den Valar, dass ich noch nie eine gesehen habe!"antwortete ein blonder Elb, der an der Wand lehnte. Er war gross und schön wie der Rest seiner Art, aber er trug Kleider die in verschiedenen Grün- und Grautönen gefärbt waren. „Kapitän Sparrow, ich bin Legolas Thranduilion aus dem Elbenreich des Düsterwalds. Es freut mich, endlich denjenigen zu treffen, von dem ich schon so viel gehört habe, allerdings dachte ich nicht, dass ich ihn in der Gesellschaft eines ...eines _Zwerges _treffen würde."

Harry blinzelte über den kalten Ton den Legolas gebrauchte, als er Gimli ansprach und der Zwerg sah ihn genauso böse an. „Es freut mich auch, Kumpel. Ich nehme an, wir werden morgen weiter reden?"

„Ich freue mich schon darauf."Antwortete Legolas und – einen letzten Blick auf Gimli werfend – ging er zu einer Gruppe von Elben die so gekleidet waren wie er.

Gimli knurrte. „Elben, denen kannst du nie vertrauen!"

„Sagt niemals nie, Meister Zwerg."Kam die belustigte Antwort. „Sagt niemals nie."


	8. Kapitel 8

Vielen Dank an Amruniel, meine Beta-Leserin!

Danke auch an Merlin1991, den einzigen Reviewer! Ich geb mir Mühe, in letzter Zeithatte/habe ich einfach viel Anderes zu tun. Ich hoffe ich kann bald wieder schneller updaten.

Viel Spass

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

„Kapitän Sparrow?"

Harry sah auf, als er die fragende Stimme hörte und stand von seinem Pult auf, als er Legolas auf sich zu kommen sah. Er lächelte dem Elben zu und legte den magischen Kompass weg. Es war nicht, dass er den Elben nicht mit dem Geheimnis traute, aber er dachte, dass es schon genügend Leute kannten.

„Guten Morgen Legolas." Begrüßte der Pirat den Elben und deutete auf einige bequeme Stühle, die auf der sonnenbeleuchteten Terrasse standen. Der Düsterwald Elb nahm die Einladung an und setzte sich in einen der Stühle, während Harry den anderen nahm. „Gibt es etwas, womit ich dir helfen kann oder ist dies nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch?" fragte Harry und sah den blonden Elben neugierig an.

„Etwas von beidem, müsste ich da sagen." Legolas lächelte. „Ich bin höchst neugierig über deine Abenteuer, und ich fragte mich außerdem, ob du mir etwas vom Meer und seinen Geheimnissen erzählen könntest."

Harry unterdrückte es, eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Warum redest du darüber nicht mit Círdan dem Schiffsbauer? Er und sein Volk haben die Meere schon viel länger als ich befahren."

„In den meisten Elben die das Meer sehen wird das Verlangen, in den Westen und nach Valinor zu segeln zu stark, um es zu ignorieren, und kaum je können sie nochmals die Schönheit der Dinge in Mittelerde wertschätzen." Erklärte der Elbe. „Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, Mittelerde und mein Heim schon zu verlassen, und Herr Círdan verlässt die Grauen Anfurten kaum. Ich habe den Schiffsbauer erst einmal getroffen, und damals war ich noch ein Elfling. Bitte Kapitän Sparrow, erzähl mir vom Meer."

Nachdem er tief in des anderen Augen geblickt hatte lächelte Harry etwas. Das Verlangen nach dem Meer war in Legolas schon erwacht, auch wenn der Elbe das selber noch nicht wusste. Er entschied sich nachzugeben und begann das Gefühl des Meeres zu beschreiben wenn es das Schiff schaukelte, das Gefühl von Frieden, die Ruhe die er fühlte wenn er über die blauen Weiten sah. Er erzählte ihm auch von den Stürmen, der Wut der See, dem Kampf, das Schiff nur noch eine Minute, eine Stunde, einen Tag über Wasser zu halten. Er beschrieb es so gut er konnte und Legolas hörte mit reissender Hinhabe zu.

Ihr Gespräch wurde von einer nervösen Hermione unterbrochen, die auf die Terrasse rannte und sich hinter Harry's Stuhl versteckte. „Hilf mir Harry! Er ist verrückt geworden!"

„Wer?" fragte Harry und sah hinunter zu der Frau als sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf hinter dem Stuhl vorstreckte.

„Albus Dumbledore! Ron hat immer gesagt, der Mann sei verrückt, und hier ist der Beweis!" sie zeigte auf einen in Rage geratenen Dumbledore, der auf der Terrasse herumstapfte und versteckte sich wieder.

Harry stand schnell auf und ging auf den Direktor zu. „Was ist denn los?"

„Das Buch! Sie hat das Buch genommen!" antwortete Dumbledore und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den leeren Stuhl, bereit ihn in Stücke zu reissen. „_Flagra-„_

„Kumpel, ich glaube nicht dass Herr Elrond es mag wenn du beginnst, seine Möbel zu zerstören." Sagte Harry und nahm Dumbledore schnell seinen Zauberstab weg. „Jetzt, was ist los mit einem Buch?"

Hermione, die sah, dass der alte Zauberer seinen Zauberstab nicht hatte, kam langsam hinter dem Stuhl hervor, hielt aber trotzdem noch Legolas zwischen sich und Dumbedore. Der Elb sah nur belustigt und etwas verwirrt aus. „Herr Erestor hat es geschafft, ein Buch in der Gemeinsprache zu finden, das wir noch nicht gelesen haben, und hat es _mir _gegeben. Jetzt will _er _es stehlen!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Wir dumm kann man sein?" murmelte er und ging auf Hermione zu, nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und kopierte es prompt, gab ihr das Original zurück und die Kopie mit dem Zauberstab Dumbledore. „Zufrieden?"

„Warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?" murmelte Dumbledore.

„Das ist eine rhetorische Frage, oder?" meinte Harry trocken und sah zu wie Dumbledore und Hermione davongingen, beide glücklich mit ihren Nasen im Buch.

Legolas stand auch auf. „Deine Freunde, Kapitän, sind…"

„Verrückt, bekloppt, irre, totale Idioten?" schlug Harry vor, als klar wurde dass Legolas nicht die richtigen Worte fand um sie zu beschreiben.

„…einzigartig." Meinte der Elbe am Ende.

„Na ja, ich denke man könnte sie so beschreiben." Die grünen Augen glitzerten belustigt. „Allerdings denke ich trotzdem noch, dass sie verrückt sind."

„Und was bist du dann?" Legolas hob eine schmale Augenbraue. „Wie würdest du dich beschreiben?"

„Total und völlig und komplett verrückt."

* * *

Harry bückte sich über die Karte von Mittelerde, die über den Tisch gebreitet war und legte den magischen Kompass in die Mitte. „Wo ist der Rest der Medaillons?" flüsterte er und der Pfeil begann sich zu drehen.

‚_**Fünf in Bruchtal'**_

„Ja, ja, das weiss ich schon." Grummelte Harry.

‚_**230 in Rohan.'**_

Er hob eine Augenbraue. So viele Medaillons in Rohan? Warum das?"

‚_**20 erreichen Bruchtal bald per Eulenpost'**_

‚Nicht schlecht." Dachte der Pirat. ‚Ich frage mich, welche Gruppe so fleißig war.'

‚**_50 im Orthanc, Isengard, mit der Truhe'_**

Gut, also waren die Truhe und 50 Medaillons in Orthanc. Wieder fragte er sich, warum Gandalf gesagt hatte, dass Saruman oder wie der auch hieß, ihr Freund sei. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte der Graue Spielverderber (wie ihn Harry nannte) nicht allzu glücklich ausgesehen, als er von Isengard zurückgekommen war.

‚_Muss daran denken, das nachzuprüfen'_ dachte der Pirat, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder darauf was der Kompass sagte.

‚_**Fünf gefunden in Minas Tirith, Gondor'**_

‚_In der Hauptstadt von Gondor? Hmm, ich frage mich…'_

‚_**50 an der Westküste von Harad'**_

Harry's Augenbrauen hoben sich wieder. Hieß das, dass diese Korsaren von Umbar einige Medaillons hatten und dass es einige Seeschlachten in der nahen Zukunft geben würde? Egal wie, Jack würde diese Nachricht lieben.

Seine Gedanken wurden von Cecil Darling unterbrochen, der in Harrys provisorisches Büro kam. Der Mann trug einen Beutel und einen Brief, und er behandelte beides als ob es seine Finger jederzeit abbeißen würde.

„Pip pip und Bob ist dein Onkel!" rief der jüngere Mann.

„Auf Deutsch sagen wir ‚Guten Morgen'," konnte Harry nicht unterdrücken. Er war etwas irritiert, dass er wieder darin unterbrochen worden war, etwas über den Verbleib der restlichen Medaillons zu erfahren. Zuerst Legolas und dann Cecil Darling. „Was willst du, Darling?"

„Das ist gerade per Eulenpost angekommen, Sir." Der junge Mann hielt Harry den Beutel und den Brief hin, der sie sogleich an sich nahm. „Von Professor Snape, glaube ich. Vorsichtig Kapitän, sie beißen deine Finger ab, wenn du versuchst, sie zu öffnen."

‚_Meine Augenbraue wird noch oben stecken bleiben,'_ dachte der grünäugige Pirat. Er legte den Beutel auf den Tisch und sah den Brief an. Vorne war ein Rätsel, geschrieben in Severus' Spinnenschrift.

„_Wie heißt die Fahne?"_

Es war eine sehr gute Frage, da den meisten Leuten sofort ‚Jolly Roger', ‚Stars und Stripes', ‚Union Jack' oder etwas Ähnliches einfallen würde. Einige würden antworten ‚Den Totenkopf', aber die meisten würden den Trick nach etwas Nachdenken begreifen. Es glich dem Tränkemeister wirklich, so etwas zu schreiben.

Kopfschüttelnd murmelte Harry leise: „Totenkopf" und der Brief ging auf.

‚_Potter,_

_Bis jetzt geht hier in Rohan alles gut, kein schlechtes Land. Die Pferde sind die schönsten die ich je gesehen habe._

_Es hat einige Angriffe von diesen Ork-Kreaturen und einigen wilden Menschen gegeben, und wir haben es geschafft, 20 Medaillons zu kriegen._

_Tonks hat es geschafft, eine Serviermagd in Meduseld zu werden, das ist der Sitz von König Theoden, die Weasley-Zwillinge haben Jobs in den königlichen Ställen, und wir haben für Poppy Pomfrey den Ruf einer sehr guten Heilerin verbreitet. Ich selbst habe es geschafft, nahe an Herr Eomer heranzukommen – den Neffen des Königs – immerhin einer seiner vertrauteren Männer. Tonks erzählt mir auch, sie sei auf der guten Seite von Lady Eowyn, der Schwester von Eomer._

_Es gibt hier einen Mann, der mir Sorgen macht: Grima Schlangenzunge, der Ratgeber des Königs. Er erinnert mich an einen Mix zwischen Riddle und Pettigrew, was eine sehr schräge Kombination ist._

_S. Snape'_

Harry verbrannte den Brief schnell nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte. Er konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass ihn jemand finden würde. Dann nahm er den Beutel, und genau wie Severus gesagt hatte, waren 20 Medaillons darin. Einige waren blutbespritzt, andere etwas verbogen, und einige hatten einen Teil verloren, aber sogar die abgebrochenen Teile waren unten im Beutel. Nachdem er die fünf Medaillons aus seinem Besitz auch dazugegeben hatte, schloss Harry den Beutel wieder, schrumpfte ihn und band ihn an seinen Gürtel.

„So, wie viele Medaillons haben wir jetzt, Kapitän?" fragte Cecil Darling gierig.

„Nicht genug," antwortete Harry vage. Er nahm den Kompass und die Karte (die er Aragorn _immer noch nicht_ zurückgegeben hatte) und ging aus dem Raum mit Cecil Darling auf den Fersen.

Weiter den Korridor hinunter trafen sie Glorfindel, der erleichtert schien, sie zu sehen. „Kapitän Sparrow, gut dass ich Sie gefunden habe. Der Rat beginnt gleich."

„Welcher Rat?"

Harry ignorierte die Frage und nickte dem Elbenherrn zu. „Geh voran, Kumpel."

„Kapitän, _welcher_ Rat? Worüber redet er?" fragte Cecil Darling nochmals.

„Das muss ich wissen, und du nicht, Darling" antwortete der Piratenkapitän. „Jetzt geh und schau, ob Hermione Hilfe mit ihrer Recherche braucht."

Cecil Darling nickte. „Aye Sir" sagte er und verschwand.

Glorfindel führte Harry zu einer Terrasse auf Bodenhöhe. Sie war offen, ohne Dach oder Wände. Bequeme Stühle waren in einem Halbkreis aufgestellt, mit einem Steinsockel in der Mitte. Herr Erestor stand dort und verteilte die Plätze, als die verschiedenen Delegationen ankamen. Er war darauf bedacht, die Zwerge so weit wie möglich von den Elben fernzuhalten, was hieß, dass die wenigen Menschen dazwischen saßen. Frodo wurde ein Platz zwischen Gandalf und Harry zugewiesen. Links von Harry saß Bilbo, dann kamen die Düsterwald Elben. Herr Elrond und seine Söhne saßen vor der ganzen Gruppe, um erstens ein Auge auf alle zu haben, und um als Vorsitzende des Rats zu agieren.

Als alle angekommen waren, stand Herr Elrond auf und sah sie ernst an. „Fremde von fernen Ländern, alte Freunde" begann der Halb-Elb in ernstem Ton. „Ihr seid aufgefordert worden hierher zu kommen, um die Bedrohung von Mordor zu besprechen. Mittelerde steht am Rande der Zerstörung, und niemand kann dem entkommen. Alle Rassen sind an dieses Schicksal gebunden, dieses Verhängnis. Ihr werdet euch zusammenschließen-„ er sandte einen Blick zu den Zwergen und den Elben die am Treffen waren „-oder ihr werdet fallen."

Dann begann der Rat richtig. Die Zwerge vom einsamen Berg, unter ihnen Gimli, erzählten von einem Mann, der ihnen so ziemlich alles für die sieben Ringe der Zwerge angeboten hatte. Ungünstig für den Mann war die Tatsache, dass die meisten Ringe von Drachen gefressen worden waren und die wenigen, die noch existierten, wollten die Zwerge nicht aufgeben. Trotzdem, ihr König war besorgt, und hatte eine Gruppe ausgesandt, um Rat von Herr Elrond einzuholen.

Aragorn und Gandalf erzählten von ihrer langen Suche nach Gollum, wie sie die Kreatur endlich gefangen und ihn in die Obhut der Düsterwald Elben gegeben hatten. An diesem Punkt sah Legolas peinlich berührt aus und sprach.

„Oje!" stöhnte der Elb. „Der Grund warum ich hier bin muss jetzt erzählt werden. Gollum ist entkommen, und nicht – wie der Meister Zwerg denkt – durch seine eigene List, sondern durch unsere Freundlichkeit. Wir ließen ihn jeden Tag hinaus, sodass er vor dem Palast auf Bäume klettern konnte, und eines Tages verschwand er durch die Hilfe von Orks."

„Dies sind tatsächlich böse Nachrichten" seufzte Gandalf.

Harry saß ruhig da und hörte das ganze mit. Neben ihm saß Bilbo, der etwas übelgelaunt aussah, weil der Pirat keine witzigen Kommentare abgab, aber er hatte auch ein Ohr auf das Gespräch.

„Dieser Gollum scheint mir ein garstiger kleiner Bursche zu sein" murmelte Harry, nachdem Gandalf seine Lebensgeschichte erzählt hatte.

„Garstig, aber gerissen" murmelte Bilbo genauso leise. „Keine sehr gute Kombination wenn er gegen uns spielt."

Frodo sah die beiden an. „Ihr denkt nicht, dass Gollum hinter dem Ring her sein wird, jetzt da er frei ist?"

„Mehr als wahrscheinlich" meinte Gandalf zu ihrem Gespräch. „Und Saruman, der uns verraten hat, ist auch hinter ihm her."

„Es gibt nichts, um das du dir Sorgen zu machen brauchst, Frodo" lächelte der Pirat. „Alles was du tun musst wenn du ihn antriffst, ist, ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern und es wär damit erledigt."

Herr Elronds Stimme stoppte sie, als er wieder sprach. „Und jetzt der Grund, warum wir alle hier sind." Er drehte sich mit einem freundlichen Blick zu Frodo. „Bringe den Ring hervor, Frodo."

Frodo stand langsam auf und schien eine Minute mit sich selbst zu ringen, bevor er den Ring in die Mitte des Sockels legte. Die Rats-Mitglieder waren alle still wie ein Grab, ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Ring.

„Also ist es wahr…" Alle drehten sich zum Sprecher um. Der Mann von Gondor (Bormoir, oder wie er auch immer hieß) stand langsam auf und nahm die Augen nicht vom Ring als er sprach. „In einem Traum sah ich den östlichen Himmel dunkel werden, aber im Westen blieb ein bleiches Licht bestehen. Eine Stimme schrie: ‚Euer Schicksal ist nah. Isildurs Fluch ist da'." Der Mann fasste nach dem Ring.

„Boromir!" schnauzte ihn Elrond besorgt an.

‚Also _so_ heißt er" konnte Harry noch denken, bevor Gandalf begann, etwas in der schlimmsten Sprache, die der Pirat je gehört hatte, aufzusagen. Der Himmel wurde dunkler, ein kalter Wind wehte, einige Elben hielten die Hände über den Ohren, während andere die Augen zudrückten.

Nach einer Minute war es vorbei, und Elrond nahm seine Hände von den Ohren, und sah den alten Zauberer böse an. „Niemals zuvor hat jemand hier in Imladris Worte dieser Sprache hier gesprochen, Gandalf der Graue!"

„Ich bitte dich nicht um Verzeihung, Meister Elrond, denn die Schwarze Sprache von Mordor könnte bald in jeder Ecke des Westens zu hören sein! Der Ring ist von Grund auf böse!" sagte Gandalf ruppig und setzte sich wieder.

„Es ist ein Geschenk! Ein Geschenk an die Feinde Mordors! Warum benutzen wir den Ring nicht?" Boromir ging ruhelos auf und ab. „Lange hat mein Vater, der Statthalter von Gondor, die Kräfte von Mordor zurückgehalten. Durch das Blut unseres Volkes sind eure Länder immer noch sicher! Gebt Gondor die Waffe des Feindes. Lasst es uns gegen ihn verwenden!"

‚_Bromi… Bara…'_ Harry stöhnte. _‚Warum müssen diese Leute so verflucht schwierige Namen haben! Ich nenn ihn einfach Bob!'_ entschied der Pirat._ ‚Na ja, ‚Bob' wäre immerhin ein richtig guter Pirat.'_

Aragorn entgegnete Boromirs Aussage, indem er ihn drauf aufmerksam machte, dass der Ring von niemand anderem, als dem Dunklen Herrscher Sauron benutzt werden konnte. Darauf wurde dieser ‚Bob' etwas gereizt und verlangte zu wissen, welche Ahnung ein _einfacher Waldläufer _von solchen Dingen haben könnte. Dies wiederum veranlasste Legolas, aufzuspringen und Aragorn zu verteidigen, indem er dem ganzen Rat erzählte, dass Aragorn nicht nur irgendein einfacher Waldläufer sei, sondern der letzte Erbe Isildurs und der rechtmäßige Thronerbe von Gondor.

„Gondor hat keinen König. Gondor braucht keinen König" grollte der gondorianische Mann und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Aragorn hat Recht" sprach Glorfindel. „Keiner von uns hier kann den Ring benutzen, und wir können ihn auch nicht ins Meer werfen ohne zu wissen, welche Kreaturen in der Tiefe er verderben könnte."

„Ihr habt keine Wahl" sagte Elrond. „Der Ring muss zerstört werden. Einer von _euch _muss das tun."

Harry blinzelte. „Ihr habt dafür-„ er sah auf um zu sehen, wo die Sonne stand _„-drei Stunden _gebraucht, um diese kleine, winzige Tatsache zu entscheiden, die auch gleich am Anfang des Rates hätte entschieden werden können!" Gandalf starrte ihn böse an und Bilbo konnte nicht anders als still vor sich hin zu kichern.

„Worauf warten wir!" fragte Gimli und hieb mit aller Kraft seine Axt auf den Ring. Eigentlich hätte der Ring davon zerquetscht werden sollen, aber dafür zersplitterte Gimlis Axt und der Zwerg selber wurde mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck zurück geschleudert.

Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Es scheint mir, dass ihr, um den Ring zu zerstören, in der Geschichte zurückgehen müsst, um zu sehen wie er gemacht wurde."

„Kapitän Sparrow hat teilweise Recht" sagte Elrond. „Wir werden nicht sehen, _wie_ er gemacht wurde, sondern _wo_ er gemacht wurde. Er muss in die feurigen Abgründe des Schicksalsberges geworfen werden, und nur dort kann er zerstört werden."

„Man geht nicht einfach so nach Mordor hinein. Seine schwarzen Tore werden von mehr als nur Orks bewacht. Es gibt Übel dort, das niemals schläft, und das große Auge ist immer wachsam. Es ist eine öde Ebene, zerfurcht von Feuer und Asche und Staub; sogar die Luft, die man atmet, ist giftiges Gas. Nicht mit zehntausend Männern schafft ihr das. Es ist Irrsinn!" meldete sich ‚Bob'.

„Hast du nicht gehört was Herr Elrond gesagt hat? Der Ring muss zerstört werden!" sagte Legolas und stand auf.

„Und ich nehme an, du bist derjenige, es zu tun!" Gimli sprang auch auf.

„Und wenn wir versagen, was dann! Was passiert wenn Sauron zurückkriegt, was sein Eigen ist!" fragte ‚Bob'.

„Ich muss tot sein, um den Ring in den Händen eines _Elben _zu dulden!"

Und los ging es. Alle sprangen auf und begannen zu streiten. Sogar Gandalf machte mit, Herr Elronds Söhne hatten sich gegen einen armen, nichts ahnenden Menschen verbündet, ‚Bob' stritt mit Gandalf, und Legolas und Gimli waren nur noch _so_ weit entfernt, einander zu erwürgen. Der einzige Weg für Harry nicht auch mit zu streiten, war, sich ständig vorzusagen, dass dies nicht sein Kampf sei und er eigentlich in diesem Rat nichts zu sagen hatte.

Plötzlich wurde Frodo angespannt und Harry starrte den kleinen Kerl an. Dann hörte er es auch. Ein Zischen kam vom Ring. Seine Macht wuchs, und Harry konnte etwas gegen seine mentalen Abwehr-Barrieren hämmern spüren, was rasch Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Er versuchte es zuerst zu ignorieren, auszusehen als ob nichts verkehrt sei, aber ein speziell starker Angriff kam und er hielt seinen schmerzenden Kopf in den Händen und versuchte den Dunklen Herrscher draußen zu behalten.

Frodo warf einen Blick auf den Mann, den er zuerst als Calenglîn und jetzt als Harry kannte, und sprang auf. „Ich werde es tun!" schrie er, aber niemand hörte ihn. „Ich werde es tun!" schrie er nochmals, und diesmal drehten sich die Leute zu ihm um. „Ich werde es tun, auch wenn ich den Weg nicht weiß."

Gandalf lächelte den jungen Hobbit freundlich und etwas traurig an. „Ich werde dir helfen, diese Last zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin, so lange sie die auferlegt ist." Er legte eine Hand auf die kleine Schulter und stand hinter Frodo.

„Wenn ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod beschützen kann, werde ich es tun. Du hast mein Schwert" verkündete Aragorn.

„Und du hast meinen Bogen" sagte Legolas und stellte sich neben Gandalf.

Kein Elb konnte besser sein als Gimli, und so fügte er schnell hinzu, dass Frodo seine Axt sicher wäre und starrte den Düsterwald-Elben weiterhin böse an, der geradewegs zurück starrte. Dann meinte sogar ‚Bob', dass auch Gondor nicht zurück stünde, wäre das der Wille des Rates.

„Hey!" kam ein Schrei aus den Büschen hinter Harry und Sam rannte neben dem blinzelnden Pirat durch und nahm seinen Platz neben Frodo ein. „Herr Frodo geht nirgendwohin ohne mich!"

Elronds Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Tatsächlich nicht, es ist kaum möglich euch zu trennen, auch wenn er an ein geheimes Treffen eingeladen ist und du nicht."

„Wartet! Wir kommen auch!" schrie eine andere Stimme und Merry und Pippin rannten zu Frodo und Sam. „Ihr müsstet uns schon in einem Sack und gefesselt nach Hause schicken wenn ihr uns aufhalten wolltet" fuhr Merry fort.

„Außerdem braucht ihr jemanden mit Intelligenz auf dieser Mission… Aufgabe… diesem Ding…" meinte Pippin wichtigtuerisch.

„Na ja, das schließt dich also aus Pip" sagte Merry zu seinem Cousin, der ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Neun Gefährten… So soll es sein! Ihr sollt die Gefährten des Ringträgers sein!"

„Großartig! Wo gehen wir hin?"

Harry schmunzelte als er das hörte. Er hätte laut gelacht, wenn die verdammten Kopfschmerzen nicht gewesen wären. Er musste nachher sobald der Rat fertig war etwas Anti-Kopfschmerz-Trank nehmen.

Bilbo grinste und stand auf. „Gut dann, da alles entschieden ist denke ich, es wäre Zeit für den Nachmittagstee, vielleicht sogar für ein frühes Nachtessen?"

Alle lächelten gutmütig als die anderen vier Hobbits überzeugt zustimmten.

Nur der Gondorianer grummelte „Hobbits."

Harry hörte ihn. „Oh, halt den Mund, Bob."


	9. Kapitel 9

A/N: Nun ja, ich habe echt keine Entschuldigung. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, gar nichts. Ich übersetze nur...

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 9**

Eine Woche später war Bruchtal schon früh auf den Beinen. Die Sonne hob sich gerade über die Baumwipfel, als sich die Bewohner von Elronds Haus auf machten, um die Gefährten zu verabschieden.

Die Piraten waren unerwartet leise als sie sahen, wie sich die verschiedenen Elben und Zwerge von ihren Artgenossen, die sich der gefährlichen Reise angeschlossen hatten, verabschiedeten. Bilbo war auch da, schüttelte feierlich Frodo's, Merry's, Pippin's und Sam's Hände, und gab ihnen mal Ratschläge, mal Befehle alles was ihnen passierte aufzuschreiben, oder sich wenigstens daran zu erinnern bis sie sich wieder sahen.

Harry lächelte als er sah, wie Sam nochmals prüfte, ob Bill das Pony auch wirklich bereit war zu reisen, und schlenderte zu ihm hinüber.  
„Na, Sammy-Junge, bereit für ein weiteres Abenteuer?"

„Ich glaube nicht, Calenglîn," antwortete der Hobbit. „Aber ich gehe überall hin wo Herr Frodo hingeht, sogar nach Mordor und wieder zurück, wenn es denn sein muss" fügte er entschlossen hinzu.

„Na, es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich dass du ihm in absehbarer Zukunft dahin folgen wirst" sagte der Pirat und befestigte ein Seil, das sich außerhalb von Sams Reichweite befand.

Sam hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und sah zum grünäugigen Mann auf.  
„Warum kommst du nicht mit uns? Du hast uns geholfen überhaupt hierher zu kommen, und ich denke das berechtigt dich, auch zu den Gefährten zu gehören."

Kopfschüttelnd lächelte Harry.

„Ich würde liebend gern mitkommen, Kumpel, doch ich muss meine eigene Aufgabe zu Ende führen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden uns alle wieder sehen, ehe all das zu Ende ist." Dann sah er sich um, fing den bösen Blick, den der Mann aus Gondor in seine Richtung sandte auf, und lehnte sich mit einem Grinsen zu Sam hinunter. „Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass „Bob" dort drüben sehr glücklich wäre, wenn ich euch begleiten würde."

Sam konnte nicht anders, er musste kichern. Die ganze Woche über hatte Harry Boromir endlos damit genervt ihn Bob zu nennen, obwohl er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich seinen Namen zu merken. Dies war natürlich eine riesige Erheiterungsquelle für die Piraten, die Zwerge und die Hobbits – sogar für einige der Elben. Boromir andererseits, rächte sich mit subtilen und nicht-sehr-subtilen Beleidigungen über Piraten und Korsaren und sowieso praktisch allem, wofür er Harry die Schuld geben konnte. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass die Beiden kein gutes Verhältnis hatten. Nur die verbalen Kämpfe zwischen Fudge, Callahan und Harry ähnelten denen zwischen dem Pirat und dem Krieger aus Gondor, nur dass Boromir rhetorisch viel gewandter und somit ein etwas anspruchsvollerer Gegner war.

„Der Ringträger macht sich auf den Weg zum Schicksalsberg. Auf euch, die ihr nun mit ihm reist, lastet weder Eid noch Bindung, weiter mit ihm zu gehen, als ihr vermögt. Lebt wohl. Haltet euch euer Ziel immer vor Augen. Möge der Segen der Elben, Menschen und aller freien Völker mit euch sein" sprach Herr Elrond.

„Und der der Piraten!" fügte Harry grinsend hinzu.

Gandalf rollte mit den Augen, aber kommentierte Harry's Einwurf nicht.  
„Die Gefährten erwarten den Ringträger", sagte der Graue Zauberer stattdessen und deutete auf die Tore, die aus Bruchtal führten.

Frodo eilte nach vorne und Harry hörte ihn flüstern: „Mordor, Gandalf, ist es links oder rechts?"

„Links" antwortete Gandalf und legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter des Halblings.

Harry trat zu Aragorn und streckte seine Hand aus. „Viel Glück Kumpel."

Der Waldläufer packte sie fest und lächelte etwas. „Dir auch, Harry."  
Aragorn wandte sich ein letztes Mal zur Treppe, wo Herr Elrond, seine Söhne und Lady Arwen neben den anderen Elben standen, Harry folgte seinem Blick.

„Keine Sorge Kumpel, so verweichlicht und kitschig das jetzt auch klingt, es muss gesagt werden: Liebe wird am Schluss immer siegen. Jetzt geh, bevor sie dich zurücklassen!" der Pirat stieß Aragorn mit einem Grinsen durch das Tor und winkte nur, als der andere ihm einen bösen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf.

Die Zuschauer zerstreuten sich langsam, nachdem die Gefährten um eine Biegung der Straße verschwunden waren. Am Ende blieben nur noch der Pirat und Bilbo, der schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt stand, übrig.

„Ich hoffe, ihnen wird es gut gehen da draußen" sagte der Hobbit mit einem schweren Seufzer.

Harry legte eine Hand auf die die gebeugte Schulter und drückte sie etwas.  
„Ihnen wird nichts passieren, alter Freund." sagte er und versuchte damit Bilbo und sich selbst zu trösten. Er hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. „Sie sind alle hart im Nehmen und Frodo ist von seinen besten Freunden umgeben. Außerdem habe ich in ganz Mittelerde Piraten, und die werden mich schon über die Fortschritte der Gefährten auf dem Laufenden halten, und ihnen wenn nötig helfen."

„Ich hoffe es kommt nie dazu, Kapitän Sparrow." Der ältere Hobbit seufzte wieder. „Nun, ich denke es bringt nichts wenn wir hier Trübsal blasen. Sag, Kapitän Sparrow, kennst du ein paar gute Piratengedichte?"

Harry blinzelte erstaunt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, ging aber ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen darauf ein.  
„Einige, die meisten sind nicht die höflichsten Sachen die du je hören wirst, aber ein paar sind wirklich gut. Warum?"

Bilbo grinste als die beiden zurück ins Haus gingen.  
„Weißt du, in letzter Zeit habe ich mich nicht gut auf mein Buch konzentrieren können, da ich ständig von ein paar Gedichten abgelenkt wurde, die in meinem Kopf umher schwirrten. Gedichte über die See, inspiriert durch dich und den Rest deiner Mannschaft."

„Lass sie hören" grinste der Pirat. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass alle deine Gedichte gut sind."

Der Hobbit errötete leicht, konnte sich das Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. „Deine goldene Zunge kann die Vögel in den Bäumen bezaubern, Kapitän!"

Harry lächelte nur und wartete bis Bilbo anfing.

000000000

„_Ein nasses Tuch und eine fließende Welle,_

_darauf folget ein prickelnder, schneller Wind._

_Er füllt das weiße und raschelnde Segel und siegt –_

_Der galante Mast sich biegt._

_Oh meine Jungs – der galante Mast sich biegt,_

_während das gute Schiff von dannen fliegt._

_So frei wie der Adler und am windgeschützten Rand,_

_Hinterlässt es das alte England._

00000000000

_Oh, nichts über einen sanften und milden Wind,_

_Ich hab weinen gehört ein schönes Kind._

_Doch gib die pfeifende Brise hier,_

_und weiße, hohe Wellen mir._

_Oh, meine Burschen – Wellen so hoch und weiß,_

_das gute Schiff stramm, frei und leis',_

_die Welt der Wasser ist unser Zuhaus';_

_und fröhliche Männer sind wir, ohne Paus'!_

0000000000

_Ein Sturm zieht dort drüben, über dem Mond heran,_

_Und es blitzt in jener Wolke sodann._

_Doch horcht, Seemänner, auf die Musik!_

_Laut pfeift der Wind ein schönes Lied;_

_Oh, meine Jungs – laut pfeift der Wind – _

_Der Blitz hellt alles auf, mein Kind._

_Während die ausgehöhlte Eiche ist unser Palast,_

_Ist die See unser ganzer Besitz"_

000000000

("_A wet sheet and a flowing sea,  
A wind that follows fast  
And fills the white and rustling sail  
And bends the gallant mast;  
And bends the gallant mast, my boys,  
While like the eagle free  
Away the good ship flies, and leaves  
Old England on the lee. _

O for a soft and gentle wind!  
I heard a fair one cry;  
But give to me the snoring breeze  
And white waves heaving high;  
And white waves heaving high, my lads,  
The good ship tight and free –  
The world of waters is our home,  
And merry men are we.

_There's tempest in yon hornéd moon,  
And lightning in yon cloud;  
But hark the music, mariners!  
The wind is piping loud;  
The wind is piping loud, my boys,  
The lightning flashes free –  
While the hollow oak our palace is,  
Our heritage the sea._")

Der Hobbit war fertig und sah etwas scheu zum Piraten auf. Harry saß völlig still, seine Augen geschlossen, sein Atem tief und regelmäßig, als wäre er eingeschlafen. Aber dann öffneten sich seine grünen Augen und glitzerten wie Sterne, als sie den alten Hobbit sahen.

„Das war eines der schönsten Gedichte das ich je gehört habe, Meister Beutlin" flüsterte der Pirat leise. „Du bist wirklich ein wunderbarer Dichter, und glaub nicht, ich hätte nicht von dem Gedicht gehört, das du und Aragorn in der Halle des Feuers vor ein paar Tagen vorgetragen habt. Ich bin nur betrübt, dass ich nicht da war, um es selbst zu hören."

Bilbo konnte das Erröten jetzt gar nicht mehr abwenden.  
„Na ja, ähm, ich – ich hatte etwas Hilfe von Meister Albus mit einigen Dingen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass euer Land England heißt. So ein fremder und bezaubernder Name."

„Wenn du ihn komisch findest, stell dir mal meine Reaktion zu den Namen vor, die ihr hier in Mittelerde habt!" grinste Harry.

„Tatsächlich, mein lieber Kapitän, tatsächlich, das muss ich dir lassen! Jetzt, denke ich, ist es nur fair wenn ich eines _deiner_ Gedichte höre, hmm?" der grinsend an.

000000000

„Ein Pirat ist ein lustiger Mann,

Und er plündert all das Gold das er kann;

Aber seine wirkliche Leidenschaft ist die See,

Wo er so frei sein kann wie es nur geht.

Liftet den Anker und hievt die Segel!

Schrubbt das Deck und poliert die Reling!

Harte Arbeit ist ein Piratenleben,

Aber eine Flasche Rum wartet auf uns wenn alles erledigt."

000000000

Harry sah den Hobbit fragend an. „Trifft es eure Erwartungen, Meister Hobbit?"

Bilbo grinste nur und sie fuhren fort mit ihrem Gedichte-Marathon, den der alte Hobbit mühelos gewann.

* * *

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und man hörte fröhliche Musik, Gelächter und Gesänge aus allen Ecken und Enden Bruchtals. Harry feierte nicht mit, sondern saß in seinem Zimmer und schrieb Briefe an Severus und Ron, um ihnen von der Aufgabe der Gefährten zu berichten, und sie um Hilfestellung zu bitten, sollte die Gemeinschaft des Ringes in Not geraten. Es war Severus' und Rons Aufgabe, diese Nachricht an ihre Gruppen weiterzuleiten. 

„Fawkes", rief Harry, und Sekundenbruchteile später landete der Vogel auf seiner Schulter. „Meinst du, du kannst diese Briefe zu Severus und Ron bringen? Wenn du sie ihnen nicht persönlich geben kannst, lass sie einfach so nahe wie möglich bei ihnen fallen und sing etwas."

Der Phönix trällerte bejahend und Harry hielt die zwei Briefe in die Höhe, die Fawkes an sich nahm, ehe er in einem Ball aus Feuer/Feuerball verschwand.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. Er hatte immer noch keine Neuigkeiten von Jaquelines Gruppe. Sie waren einen Tag bevor er in Bruchtal angekommen war nach Lothlórien aufgebrochen, und seitdem hatte er keinen Ton von ihnen gehört. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich Sorgen machen sollte, oder nicht. Er streckte seine Arme und lächelte erleichtert, als er die Knochen knacksen hörte. Er war daran aufzustehen, um ins Bett zu gehen, als er plötzlich innehielt.

Etwas oder jemand versuchte durch seine mentalen Barrieren zu kommen.

Harry's erster Instinkt war, es aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, da seine Gedanken sich gleich dem Ring zuwandten, aber dann merkte er, dass die Präsenz nicht harsch oder böse war. Nein, sie war sanft und gut und wartete geduldig auf Einlass.

‚_Oh, was zum Teufel…'_ dachte der Pirat und wog ein paar Minuten lang ab, ob er sie einlassen sollte, oder nicht. _‚Ich hoffe nur, ich bereue das später nicht',_ war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er seine Bedenken bei Seite schob und den Eindringling einließ.

‚_Danke, Kapitän Potter-Sparrow.'_ flüsterte eine ruhige, weibliche Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚_Ich bin Galadriel, Herrin von Lothlórien. Ihre Patentochter, Jacqueline, hat mich gebeten Euch zu kontaktieren._

Harry, der keine Ahnung von Telepathie hatte, saß einfach da und blinzelte. Frau Galadriel sprach mental zu ihm! Nun, das erlebte man nicht jeden Tag.

Die Herrin lachte als sie seine Gedanken erahnte. _‚Ich bin überaus neugierig, einen der Männer zu treffen, welche die junge Jacqueline so hoch in Ehren hält und ich hoffe, Euch so bald wie möglich in Lothlórien begrüßen zu dürfen. Doch es gibt auch einige andere Dinge, für die Eure Anwesenheit in Lórien erforderlich wäre." _

Der Pirat runzelte die Stirn. Er hoffte doch, dass Jack sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

‚_Nein, das hat sie nicht'_ sagte die Herrin, als sie seine Gedanken wieder aufnahm. _‚Aber sie und mein Hüter der Grenzen scheinen nicht das beste Verhältnis zu haben.'_

Harry kicherte. Er wusste genau, wie angsteinflößend Jacqueline sein konnte, wenn sie auf Kriegspfad war. Der arme ‚Hüter der Grenzen' wusste vermutlich nicht, was ihm da passiert war.

Wieder hörte er das sanfte Lachen der Herrin durch seinen Kopf klingen. _‚Ich denke, keiner der beiden weiß, was ihnen da passiert ist, mein lieber Kapitän!'_

Beide schwarzen Augenbrauen hoben sich und verschwanden unter dem Roten Stirnband. Was genau meinte Frau Galadriel damit?

‚_Wie schnell könnt Ihr hier sein?'_ fragte sie.

Nun, erst einmal musste Harry kurz bei Jack und den Schiffen vorbeischauen, um einige Pläne zu besprechen und ihren Zeitplan abzustimmen. Danach musste er nach Bruchtal zurückkehren, um James abzuholen, und erst _danach_ konnte er sich auf den Weg in den goldenen Wald machen. Nichts davon brauchte viel Zeit, also konnte er in drei oder vier Tagen in Lothlórien sein.

‚_Gut, dann werde ich Eure Ankunft dann erwarten. Und ich freue mich, Euch und James zu treffen. Namárië, auf bald.'_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stärkte seine mentalen Schutzschilder wieder. Er begann nun zu verstehen, warum Galadriel als eine der mächtigsten und weisesten Elben in Mittelerde galt. Wenn sie Telepathie über eine solche Distanz praktizieren konnte, musste sie schon _sehr_ mächtig sein und Harry konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, sie persönlich zu treffen.

* * *

„Kapitän!" 

Harry konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen und drehte sich zu dem Mann, der gerade auf ihn zurannte. „Ja, Darling?"

Cecil Darling blieb stehen und keuchte. „Wo gehst du hin, Sir?"

„Zurück zu den Grauen Anfurten. Ich muss mit Kapitän Sparrow und Kapitän Bootstrap über diverse Dinge reden."

„Kann ich mitkommen, Sir?"

„Nein, Darling, kannst du nicht."

„Warum nicht Sir? _Bitte!_ Frau Granger lässt mich schuften wie ein Hauself! Bald habe ich keine Hand mehr mit der ich schreiben kann!"

„Dann benutz die andere Hand." schlug Harry etwas schnippisch vor. Er hatte vor gehabt in aller Stille abzureisen, ehe die Bewohner Bruchtals erwacht waren doch Cecil Darlings lautes Bitten würde alle aufwecken. Er ignorierte den jüngeren Mann, der ihm folgte, und ging in Richtung der Tore, die aus Elronds Haus hinausführten.

„Aber Sir-!" versuchte er es nochmals.

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Vergiss es Darling. Du hast dich für dieses Abenteuer eingeschrieben, ohne zu wissen auf was du dich einlässt, jetzt musst du eben den Preis dafür bezahlen."

Darling hatte genug. „Ich weigere mich, das weiterhin zu tun! Ich weigere mich, ein Sklave für Frau Granger zu sein! Ich weigere mich-!"

Scharfe, unglaublich grüne Augen bohrten sich in die grauen von Darling. „Bist du gerade dabei, zu meutern, Mr. Darling?" zischte Harry und streckte sich bis zur vollen Größe. Er war vielleicht kein sehr großer Mann, aber er hatte, wenn er sie benützen wollte, eine Gewisse Präsenz, die die größten Männer einschüchtern konnte.

Und jetzt fand sich Darling plötzlich wimmernd und verängstigt wieder „Nein Sir".

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, hielt sich aber sich zurück. Er hasste es, Terror anzuwenden um seine Männer in der Linie zu halten, da dies nur schlechte und böse Kapitäne taten, aber manchmal war es nötig. Wenn er es nicht täte, würden sich Gerüchte verbreiten, und bald würde die ganze Mannschaft den Respekt vor ihm verlieren.

„Gut", sagte er „Und wenn du Frau Grangers Dienste verlassen willst, rede mit Herr Malfoy, der wird sehen, ob er dich zu jemand anderen versetzen kann. Du bist noch jung und nicht an die Art, Dinge auf See zu lösen gewöhnt, und nur weil du theoretisches Wissen hast heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du weißt wie man es benutzt."

„J-ja, Sir."

Harry nickte und sah zu, wie der junge Mann zurück nach Bruchtal ging. Er entschied, in Zukunft ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, aber jetzt hatte er eine Besprechung mit Jack auf der _Raven_ geplant. Er hob einen Zweig auf, machte einen Portschlüssel daraus und war mit einem _‚pop'_ von Bruchtal verschwunden.

* * *

Die kleine Piraten-Flotte hatte die Grauen Anfurten immer noch nicht verlassen. Es war abgemacht, dass sie nicht abreisen würden bis Harry mit sämtlichen Informationen die er in Bruchtal kriegen konnte wieder aufgetaucht war.Erst dann würden sie sich für den nächsten Schritt entscheiden. 

Als Harry endlich ankam, wurde er von den Elben, denen er begegnete, mit höflichem Nicken begrüßt, an Bord der Raven wurde er von Jack umarmt und Bootstrap klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Gut dich wieder zu haben, Grün-Auge!" grinste Jack. „Du bist schon viel zu lange weg!"

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Hast recht. Ich glaube, ich verliere meine Seefestigkeit."

Jack sah völlig entsetzt aus als er das hörte. „Deine Seefestigkeit verlieren!"

Bootstrap rollte darauf gutmütig mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts. Dafür fragte er: „Was hast du rausgefunden seit wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen haben, Harry? Was ist mit den Hobbits passiert?"

„Ich fürchte, es wird immer schlimmer." Der grünäugige Mann seufzte. „Götter im Himmel, Kumpels, das hier ist sogar schlimmer als der Krieg gegen Voldemort!"

„Das ist schon verdammt schlecht" meinte Jack. Er wandte sich an Bootstrap. „Könntest du deinen Sohn, deine Schwiegertochter und Gibbs holen? Ich denke, wir brauchen hier alle Kapitäne."

Bootstrap nickte. „Was hast du vor?"

„Diesen Welpen hier über meinen Sohn ausquetschen" antwortete Jack und begann Harry in Richtung Kapitänskabine zu schubsen.

„Hey!" rief Harry. „Kein Grund, mich zu stoßen, du alter Meerhund!" Jack ignorierte ihn wie üblich und drückte ihn in einen der Stühle, dann verhörte er Harry in Sachen James.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Bootstrap mit Gibbs, Will und Elizabeth, und Harry wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatten, ehe er anfing, ihnen Genaueres über die Legende des Ringes zu erzählen und sie darüber zu informieren, was bis jetzt vorgefallen war. Am Ende waren alle Gesichter im Raum ernst und sogar etwas bleich.

„Gott…" flüsterte Jack und drückte damit die Gedanken aller aus.

„Das hier ist viel größer, als wir alle gedacht hatten" sagte Bootstrap.

„Gott sei Dank kam dieser Ring nie in unsere Nähe." Elizabeth nahm die Hand ihres Mannes in ihre. „Dieser arme Frodo!"

Harry gab ihnen noch weitere Minuten um die Informationen zu verarbeiten, dann zog er die Karte, die er noch immer nicht an Aragorn zurückgegeben hatte, hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch, wo alle sie sehen konnten.

„Das hier ist die Route, die die Gefährten nehmen werden" sagte er und deutete auf die Karte. „Und alle unsere Gruppen sind wo sie sein sollten, was ein Segen für uns und die Gefährten sein wird, falls sie Hilfe brauchen. Aber hier ist, was mir wirklich Sorgen macht." Er zeigte auf das Land ganz im Süden der Karte. „Dies ist, wie ihr seht, Harad. Der Dunkle Herrscher holt dort Verstärkungen, nicht nur Verstärkungen zu Land, sondern auch auf See."

„Aye, diese Korsaren von Umbar, die du auch schon erwähnt hast" nickte Jack.

Harry nickte ebenfalls. „Sie werden von hier die Küste entlang kommen und Gondor vom Süden und vom Fluss aus angreifen. Gondor wird sich nicht verteidigen können, wenn es von beiden Seiten aus angegriffen wird. Nicht nur das, diese Korsaren besitzen 50 der Medaillons, und die Gondorianer werden keine Chance gegen sie haben.

„Gibt es hier denn keine Marine?" fragte Will.

„Es gibt sie, aber nicht die Art von Marine, die wir kennen" antwortete Harry. „Hier habt ihr Dol Amroth. Es wird von Fürst Imrahil geführt, und die Einwohner sind hier auf Mittelerde die Leute, die sich mit dem Meer auskennen; sie sind auch gut darin – allerdings nicht so gut wie die Elben der Grauen Anfurten oder die Korsaren. Sie haben eine kleine Flotte hier, auf diesem Fluss, dem Schwanenfleet – den sie auch nur Fleet nennen. Sie haben wahrscheinlich hier und da andere Schiffe näher an ihrem eigenen Land stationiert, aber die Mehrheit ist auf der Schwanenfleet."

„Na, warum kümmern die sich dann nicht einfach um die Korsaren?" fragte Gibbs.

„Weil sie unsere Technik nicht haben, und die meisten der Männer helfen werden, Minas Tirith zu verteidigen, wenn es so weit ist. Fürst Imrahils Schwester, Finduilas, heiratete den aktuellen Statthalter von Gondor, Denethor II, und Fürst Imrahil ist durch seine Ehre dazu gezwungen, Gondor zu helfen. Also wird er natürlich die meisten seiner Männer von der Flotte abziehen. Außerdem denke ich, sie erwarten keinen Angriff vom Fluss aus."

„Ich sehe, worauf du hinaus willst, Grün-Auge" murmelte Jack, als er die Karte studierte. „Das ist tatsächlich ein Job für uns Piraten, und nicht für so eine Schwanen-Flotte. Sollen wir einfach reinplatzen, schießen und nachher fragen, oder sollen wir uns verstecken und auf den richtigen Moment warten?"

Harry lächelte, als er das vertraute Glimmen in Jacks Augen sah.  
„Den zweiten Vorschlag, Jack. Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass die Korsaren eine Möglichkeit haben, den Dunklen Lord zu kontaktieren, und wenn ihr so reinplatzt, könnte das unseren ganzen Plan ruinieren und die anderen Gruppen auf dem Kontinent gefährden."

„So, wann setzen wir Segel?" fragte Elizabeth.

„Nehmt euch Zeit und segelt mit normaler Geschwindigkeit die Küste hinunter" sagte Harry. „Wartet einfach auf weitere Informationen von mir. Oh, bevor ich's vergesse!" er nahm den Beutel mit den Medaillons von seinem Gürtel und leerte den Inhalt auf den Tisch. 25 Azteken-Medaillons glitzerten im Lampenlicht. „Ich werde zwei davon bei mir behalten, nur für den Fall, den Rest werdet ihr auf den Schiffen verstauen, bis wir die Truhe selber haben."

Jack nickte und verteilte die Medaillons. Die _Raven_, die _Stormeagle_ und die _Heron_ würden alle je fünf der Medaillons verstecken, während die _Phönix_ und die _Wiesel_ die übrigen acht nehmen würden.

„Hier habt ihr sie – und seid bereit, in vier Tagen loszusegeln."

Elizabeth streckte sich und gähnte. „Es ist schon spät. Geht alle ins Bett und wir diskutieren morgen weiter."

Keiner der Männer hatte was dagegen einzuwenden.

* * *

Drei Tage später kam Harry zurück nach Bruchtal. Er, Jack und die anderen hatten geplant und versucht, einen Ausweg aus jeder denkbaren Situation zu finden, die während der Reise oder der Kämpfe mit den Korsaren auf sie zukommen konnte. Jeden Tag blieben sie bis spät Nachts wach, und wenn er konnte, diskutierte Herr Círdan mit und verriet ihnen noch einige Dinge, die der Karte nicht zu entnehmen waren. Er gab ihnen auch eine Karte der Küste, da die von Harry hauptsächlich das Festland zeigte. 

„Onkel Harry!" schrie James glücklich, als er Harry sah. Der Junge rannte auf den Zauberer zu und fragte nach seinem Vater, während er vor Neugier beinahe auf und ab sprang.

„Keine Sorge, Junge, deinem Vater geht's so gut, wie's nur gehen kann" antwortete Harry grinsend. „Er schickt dir Grüsse, und hat mir aufgetragen, dich doppelt so gnadenlos zu Kitzeln, weil er's nicht selbst tun kann."

James quietschte und kicherte als Harry anfing, seinen Auftrag auszuführen. „H-h-h-hö-hör auf! O-onkel Ha-ha-harry-y!"

Harry grinste, stoppte aber tatsächlich. „Na dann James, bist du bereit?"

„Bereit für was?" fragte der Junge.

„Bereit, nach Lothlórien loszugehen!"

„Du meinst wir gehen!"

„Die Herrin gab mir vor ein paar Tagen ihre Zustimmung."

„YAY!" James sprang auf und rannte zu seinem Zimmer um zu packen. Der grünäugige Pirat schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Raum.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er fast von Draco Malfoy angegriffen wurde, der ziemlich wütend aussah. Sein Gesichtsausruck hätte dem, Tier, nach dem er benannt war, alle Ehre gemacht. „Wir müssen reden, Potter!"

Harry blinzelte, als er in sein Büro geschleppt wurde, und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist los?"

„Was ist los? Was ist los? Ich sag dir was los ist! Dieser kleine Idiot der sich Cecil Darling nennt ist los! Egal wohin ich ihn versetze, er ist nicht zufrieden und meckert ständig über etwas! Du musst was dagegen tun! Ich glaube, sogar die Elben sind schon am überlegen, ob sie ihn umbringen sollen, nur damit er Ruhe gibt. Die Zwerge haben ihre Dienste schon vor Tagen angeboten."

Der Pirat seufzte. „Na gut, na gut, ich sehe schon. Ich nehme ihn mit nach Lothlórien und schaue, ob sich da etwas geeignetes für ihn findet. Geh und hol ihn für mich, ja?"

Draco sah so erleichtert darüber aus, Cecil Darling loszuwerden, dass er sich nicht einmal darüber beschwerte, jemanden holen zu gehen, wie ein ‚gewöhnlicher Diener'. Der Malfoy-Stolz und das Ich-bin-besser-als-du-Gehabe war nach dem Krieg wieder vollständig zurückgekehrt. Entweder das, oder es war niemals ganz weg gewesen, dachte Harry, als er einige Sachen zusammenpackte.

Fünf Minuten später traf er James und Cecil Darling im Hof. Er gab letzte Instruktionen an Draco, der die Verantwortung für die Bruchtalgruppe innehaben würde, sobald Harry weg war.

„Und dank dank Herr Elrond für alles, und sag ihm, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht persönlich auf Wiedersehen sagen konnte."

„Gut Potter, noch was?" fragte der Blonde.

„Nicht wirklich, nein." Harry grinste und hielt den Portschlüssel – einen Dolch – den anderen beiden hin. James und Cecil packten ihn und eine Sekunde später verschwanden die drei von Bruchtal.

Sie erschienen am Rand eines wunderschönen Waldes. Die Blätter waren grün – aber gaben ein sanftes, goldenes Licht ab, und einige der Baumstämme waren fast silbern.

„Wow!" meinte James als sie den Wald betraten.

„Tatsächlich wow" pflichtete Harry bei. „Komm schon, Darling!"

„Ja, Sir."

Sie waren etwa eine halbe Stunde unterwegs gewesen, als ein Pfeil zwischen den Blättern hervor schoss und sich direkt vor Harry in einen Baumstamm bohrte. Cecil Darling quiekte und James blieb abrupt stehen.

„Onkel Harry…" flüsterte der Junge und behielt die geweiteten Augen auf den Pfeil gerichtet. „Bist du sicher, dass wir am richtigen Ort sind?"

„Kapitän Harry Potter-Sparrow!" rief eine melodische Stimme mit Akzent aus den Bäumen. Der Sprecher stolperte etwas über den fremden Namen.

„Aye, das bin ich!" antwortete Harry. „Und mit wem spreche ich!"

Anstatt zu antworten sprang jemand aus der Baumkrone und landete direkt vor der kleinen Gruppe. Er war groß, hatte blondes Haar und trug eine gräulich gefärbte Uniform, die ihn zwischen den silbernen Baumstämmen fast unsichtbar machte. Auf dem Rücken trug er ein geschwungenes Schwert, einen Langbogen und einen Köcher voller Pfeile.

„Ich bin der Hüter der Grenzen, Haldir" sprach der Elb, und ich heiße euch Willkommen in Lothlórien."

* * *

Also, das erste Gedicht ist ursprünglich von Allan Cunningham. Die Übersetzung ist von mir und meiner Schwester... ist echt hart, ein Gedicht zu übersetzen; es wird dem Original leider überhaupt nicht / nicht einmal annäherndgerecht. Falls irgendjemand eine bessere Übersetzung davon hat, übernehme ich die gerne (Hinweis, Hinweis...). 

Das zweite Gedicht ist von Red (siehe mein Profil), der diese Story gehört.

Das grösste Dankeschön bis jetzt geht an Amrúniel, die alle meine schrecklichen Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehler mit einer Engelsgeduld korrigiert!

Danke auch an alle Reviewer. Hoffentlich schaffe ich das nächste Kapitel etwas schneller als das letzte.


	10. Kapitel 10

A/N: Hallo zusammen. Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat.Habecht keine Entschuldigung, ausser Faulheit...

Hier hats wohl noch einige Fehler drin, die korrigierte Version kommt bald.

**Wichtig! Ich ändere meinen Usernamen vielleicht bald in SillySpawn um. Fall ihr also plötzlich mein Profil nicht mehr findet, habe ich gewechselt.**

Danke an alle Reviewer!

* * *

Kapitel 10

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er blickte immer wieder zuHaldir und fragte sich, warum denn Jacquelineihn nicht mochte. Der Hüter der Grenzen war stolz – vielleicht etwas zu stolz. Er war stark, gewandt, hatte ein starkes Ehrgefühl, und sah gut aus. Nicht dass Harry im letzteren Experte war. Er fand einfach nicht hinaus warum seine Patentochter und der Elb nicht miteinander auskamen.

James hüpfte neben Harry her und traute sich manchmal, näher an Haldir, der vor ihnen ging, heranzugehen. Jedes Mal wenn der Junge etwas Näher kam drehte Haldir den Kopf und hob belustigt eine Augenbraue – James beeilte sich dann immer hinter Harry zu kommen um sich zu verstecken.

Cecil Darling war der letzte in der Gruppe. Der junge Mann war verdächtig ruhig, und zwar schon seit sie über die Grenzen von Lothlórien gegangen waren. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass diese guten Dinge niemals lange hielten und – nur etwas später – begann Darling auch schon wieder zu reden.

„Wie weit ist es noch?" fragte der junge Seemann und passte seine Rucksackriemen an. „Meine Schultern fallen bald ab, Kapitän!"

Harry widerstand dem Drang den Mann zu verprügeln, die ganze friedliche Stimmung des Waldes um sie herum war zerstört. „Frag das nicht mich, Kumpel, ich bin auch das erste Mal hier! Wenn du jemanden fragen musst, dann mach's bei Haldir dort drüben, ok.?"

Haldir hielt an und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Entweder wir gehen die ganze Nacht durch, oder wir schlafen hier draussen und erreichen Caras Galadhon morgen gegen Abend."

James zog an Harrys Ärmel. „Können wir die Nacht nicht hier draussen im Wald verbringen, Onkel Harry? Es wäre so toll so etwas zu erleben, wie ein Abenteuer in einem Abenteuer. Bitte?" der Junge sah ihn mit seinen Hundeaugen an, wohl wissend dass sein Onkel diesem Blick nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Na gut, aber nur wenn du nichts dagegen hast?" Harry sah Haldir an.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung so, Kapitän. Tatsächlich gibt es nicht weit von hier einen Wachtposten den ich kontrollieren sollte. Wir können die Nacht dort verbringen." antwortete er und sie gingen weiter.

Die Dämmerung hatte schon begonnen als sie etwa eine Stunde später bei diesem Wachtposten ankamen und James schlief schon fast im Stehen. Cecil Darling sah nur wenig besser aus; sogar Harry fühlte sich langsam müde nach diesem Tagesmarsch durch den Wald. Haldir ging auf einen Baum zu aussah wie alle anderen, doch sobald er nahe genug herangekommen war, wurde eine Strickleiter durch das Geäst hinuntergelassen und er kletterte hinauf.

„Also James, rauf mit dir," sagte Harry und hielt die Strickleiter gerade als der Junge hinaufkletterte. „Darling, du als nächster." Sagte er, als James in den Blättern verschwunden war. Cecil Darling rutschte einige Male auf seinem Weg nach oben, aber dann war endlich Harry an der Reihe. Wenig später erreichte er eine hölzerne Plattform, die zwischen den grösseren Ästen des Baumes errichtet worden war, und er wurde ganz hinaufgezogen. Die Strickleiter wurde gleich nachdem er vom Bodenloch weggetreten war wieder nach oben geholt.

Harry sah sich erst mal um und hob eine Augenbraue, als er blonde Elben genau wie Haldir sah. Es hatte nicht einen Elben mit dunkleren Haaren in Sicht. _‚Na ja, Lothlórien **wird** der goldene Wald genannt…'_ dachte er. In den Bäumen neben ihnen sah er weitere Plattformen und noch einige Elben.

„Kapitän Sparrow," unterbrach ihn Haldir in seinen Überlegungen. Ausser dem Grenzhüter waren da noch zwei Elben, und alle drei sahen so ähnlich aus dass sie offensichtlich verwandt waren. „Kapitän Sparrow, erlaub mir, dir meine Brüder vorzustellen, Rúmil und Orophin."

„Suilad, ich begrüsse euch," sagte Harry in dem bisschen Elbensprache das er in Bruchtal aufgeschnappt hatte. „Kapitän Harry Potter-Sparrow zu euren Diensten!" verkündete er und hielt ihnen seine Hand hin.

Orophin (oder der Elb von dem Harry dachte dass er Orophin sei) packte seine Hand und schüttelte sie in einem festen Elbengriff. „Máravë omentaina, Kapitän Potter-Sparrow."

„Wenn ich wüsste was das heisst, Kumpel, würde ich dir dasselbe sagen." Grinste Harry.

Rúmil schüttelte seine Hand als nächster. „Es ist Quenya und heisst ‚es ist gut, dich zu sehen'. Und es ist tatsächlich gut dich zu treffen." Dann fügte er, mit einem schlauen Grinsen in Richtung Haldir hinzu: „Du hast eine sehr interessante und charmante Patentochter, Kapitän."

Haldir zuckte bei Jacquelines Namen so zusammen, dass Harry blind hätte sein müssen, um es nicht zu sehen. Er hob eine Augenbraue. James kicherte leise in seinem Versteck hinter seinem Onkel, und Darling blinzelte nur überrascht. „Ja, sie ist eine sehr… _temperamentvolle_ junge Frau," sagte Harry schlussendlich und er hatte ein Blitzen in den Augen, als Haldir schon wieder zusammenzuckte. Dann kam der Pirat in ihm ganz zum Vorschein und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Grenzhüter Haldir, gibt es ein Problem?"

„Überhaupt kein Problem, Kapitän Potter-Sparrow," antwortete der Elb ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Erhol dich etwas, Kapitän. Ich bin auf einem der anderen Talans falls du mich brauchst." Damit verschwand er.

„Ich denke wir haben ihn verjagt," sagte Orophin nach einer Weile, und tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit seinem Bruder.

‚_Meine Augenbraue kommt heute gar nicht mehr runter,'_ dachte Harry und James kicherte wieder.

* * *

Caras Galadhon war unglaublich, entschied Harry. Die Stadt hatte schon von ausserhalb der Wände die es umschlossen, wundervoll ausgesehen; jetzt da er drin war und begonnen hatte die Wendeltreppen hinaufzugehen, war es richtig ehrfurchtgebietend. Besonders als die Dämmerung hineinbrach und alle silbernen Lichter angezündet wurden; die Elben aussahen wie perfekte lebendige Statuen aus silber und gold, ihre Kleider und ihr Schmuck im Licht leuchtend. Manchmal sah man auch die eine oder andere Waffe wenn Wachen von ihrer Patrouille zurückkamen oder sich gerade dafür bereitmachten. 

Haldir führte sie zum grössten Mallorn in Sicht und sie begannen den Aufstieg, der Stunden zu dauern schien. James und Cecil Darling waren halbtot als sie oben ankamen, und auch Harry war ausser Atem. Haldir andererseits sah man gar nichts an und er schien sogar leicht über den Blick zu grinsen den ihm Harry zusandte. Der Grenzhüter hatte sich anscheinend in eine Art Severus verwandelt (wenn auch in abgeschwächter Form) seit sie diese Nacht auf dem Talan verbracht hatten. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, zwischen ihm und Harry nett-gemeinte Schimpfworte und Neckereien zu hören.

Bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, erfüllte sich die Plattform auf der sie gerade standen mit einem un-irdischen Licht. Es war so hell, dass Harry die Augen schliessen musste. Als er sie wieder öffnete, konnte er die Sicht die sich ihm bot nur anstarren.

Ein Elb und eine Elbin standen da vor ihm. Der Mann trug weisse und sanft, leicht graue Kleidung, während die Frau ein wunderschönes weisses Kleid anhatte. Ihr Haar schien wie aus purem Gold gesponnen und beide trugen herrliche Reifen über der Stirn. Ihre Gesichter waren, wie alle Elbengesichter, ohne Alter oder Falten, jedoch sprach das Licht in ihren Augen von Alter und Weisheit. Der Herr und die Herrin von Lothlórien standen wunderschön und in all ihrer Pracht vor ihnen.

James zupfte an Harrys Ärmel. „Onkel Harry, sind das Engel?" flüsterte der Junge ehrfürchtig. Darüber lächelten Herr und Herrin beide freundlich, und James versteckte sein errötendes Gesicht – und sich selbst – hinter Harry.

Harry grinste über die Bemerkung und wandte sich dann zurück zu den beiden Elben vor ihm. Er legte den linken Arm in sein Kreuz, platzierte die rechte Hand mit den Fingern auseinander über dem Herz und lehnte sich in einer traditionellen Zaubererverbeugung vor, den Kopf weit hinuntergebeugt und seine Augen geschlossen, als Zeichen von Respekt und Vertrauen. Cecil Darling machte ihn schnell nach und James kopierte sie so gut er konnte.

„Willkommen in Lothlórien, Kapitän Potter-Sparrow," sprach die Herrin in derselben Stimme, die er vor einer Woche im Kopf gehört hatte und er richtete sich auf. „Ich bin die Herrin Galadriel und dies ist Herr Celeborn. Es ist uns eine Ehre, Euch endlich persönlich zu treffen."

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Herrin," antwortete Harry ernst. „Lasst mich Euch James Sparrow vorstellen, meinen Neffen." Er stupste den Jungen sanft in Richtung der beiden Elben, der erstarrt zu sein schien vor Ehrfurcht.

Galadriel lehnte sich vor, sodass sie auf selber Höhe war wie James, und streckte eine Hand aus. „Komm Kind, lass mich dich richtig ansehen." James griff zögernd nach ihrer Hand, aber sobald seine Finger die ihren berührten entspannte er sich und grinste zu ihr auf. Galadriel lächelte auch und zog ihn sanft näher heran, sodass Celeborn ihn auch richtig ansehen konnte. Beide schienen den Jungen auf Anhieb zu mögen, was Harry bei den meisten anderen Elben auch bemerkt hatte. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte er bis jetzt kein einziges Kind gesehen. Nicht in einer der drei Elbenstädte in welchen er bisher war.

„Du hast viel Güte, und Weisheit. Und ich wage zu sagen, eine Vorliebe dafür, Regeln zu brechen," Celeborn sprach mit belustigtem Ton und sah James genau in die Augen. „Genau wie dein Vater und dein Onkel." Der Junge wuchs förmlich, als er mit seinen beiden grossen Idolen verglichen wurde.

„Und das Potenzial ist da für wirkliche Grösse," fügte Galadriel hinzu und liess James' Hand wieder los. Er ging würdevoll zurück zu Harry, so stolz wie die Freiheitsstatue. Die Herrin richtete sich auf und fuhr fort. „Wer ist dein anderer Begleiter, Kapitän?"

Harry blinzelte. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass Cecil Darling immer noch da war. „Einer aus meiner Mannschaft, ich lasse ihn sich selber vorstellen."

Der junge Seemann machte einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorne und schaffte ein kleines Lächeln. „C-Cecil Darling, zu ihren Diensten."

Galadriel starrte ihn an und ihr Mann sprach. „Willkommen in Lothlórien, Meister Darling. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine gute Reise hierher?"

„J-ja, dank-ke."

„Kapitän," nahm Galadriel wieder das Wort auf. „Ihr seid müde und braucht Ruhe. Haldir wird euch zum Lager der Piratengruppe führen, die zur Zeit hier weilt." Der Grenzwächter unterdrückte ein Zucken, was in einer Grimasse endete. „Darf ich um ein privates Treffen zu späterer Zeit bitten, wenn ihr ausgeruht seid?" fragte sie Harry.

„Jederzeit, Herrin." Antwortete er.

Sie nickte. „Gut, dann werde ich euch später kontaktieren. Es war schön euch zu Treffen, Kapitän. Tenn' enquetielva, bis wir uns das nächste Mal sehen."

Harry nickte höflich und zog sich mit den anderen dreien zurück. Haldir erklärte ihnen den Abschiedsgruss der Herrin auf dem Rückweg, aber ansonsten schien er nur immer nervöser und nervöser zu werden. Harry fragte sich was denn da zwischen ihm und Jacqueline los war.

‚_Ich glaube ich werde es früh genug rausfinden,'_ dachte er und begann aufzupassen wo sie hingingen. Er wollte wirklich keine Wiederholung von diesem Bruchtal-Vorfall, wo er sich verirrt hatte. Hier hatte es keine netten Hobbits, die ihn zurück zum Lager führen konnten, und die meisten Elben in Lothlórien sprachen die Gemeinschaftssprache nicht.

Plötzlich hörte er Jacqueline laut und erfreut durch die Bäume schreien: „HARRY!"

Schnell gefolgt von Anamarias „GRÜN-AUGE, DU BIST ENDLICH HIER DU ALTER TAUGENICHTS!" und nicht lange danach warfen sich die beiden Frauen auf Harry; schlussendlich lagen sie alle drei am Boden in einer riesigen Umarmung.

Bald entdeckte Jacqueline James und attackierte den Jungen mit einer weiteren Umarmung. „JAMES! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen!"

„Wie geht's Severus!" war das erste aus Anamarias Mund als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Wie geht die Suche? Haben wir schon ein paar Medaillons? Und falls ja, wie viele? Wie geht's allen? Wie geht's Jack? Nein, ignorier diese Fragen, erzähl mir einfach was es Neues gibt von Severus!"

Harry lachte. „Ganz ruhig da, Liebchen, eine Frage nach der andern. Ich beantworte alle nachher, das verspreche ich, aber lasst mich erst mal atmen nach dieser Attacke."

Jacqueline sah ihn böse an. „Hey! Das nennt man Umarmung. U-M-A-R-M-U-N-G, verstanden?" Dann drehte sie sich zu Cecil Darling. „Hallo Darling-„ sie hielt inne als sie endlich Haldir sah, der mit einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck dastand, und sie sah noch böser aus. „Was machst _du _hier?"

„Ich bin der Grenzwächter dieses Reichs," antwortete Haldir mit sehr beherrschter Stimme. „Und ich zeigte dem Kapitän den Weg zu eurem Lager."

„Na ja, jetzt bin ich ja da für ihn, also geh weiter auf deinem vergnügten Weg!"

Haldir's Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch saurer. „Auf meinem vergnügten Weg weitergehen? Denkst du, Grenzhüter zu sein ist einfach, du verbitterte Frau?"

„Ja, das denke ich. Aber wenn es für einen 2000-jährigen Kerl wie dich zu schwierig ist, wer ist dann der begriffsstutzige Idiot?" als Antwort murmelte er etwas in Elbisch, und Jacqueline versuchte prompt, ihn auf den Kopf zu hauen, aber Haldir sprang aus ihrer Reichweite. „Ich weiss nicht was du gesagt hast, du spitz-ohriger Dummkopf, aber ich mag es nicht!" fauchte sie, während sie weiterhin versuchte ihn zu schlagen und er weiterhin aus dem Weg sprang. „Wirst du wohl stillstehen!"

„Und eine Ork-ausgebürtige Frau wie dich in meine Nähe kommen lassen!"

„Wen nennst du hier Ork-Ausgeburt, du Schollenhüpfer!"

„Wie lange geht das schon so?" fragte Harry Ana während er zusah wie Jacqueline den Grenzhüter mit gezogenem Schwert durch die Bäume jagte.

„Seit dem Augenblick, in dem wir die Grenzen von Lothlórien überschritten. „Fünf Minuten haben sie sich gekannt, dann waren sie auf Blut aus."

„Hör auf mich zu jagen, du Schwachkopf!"

„Nimm dein Gehirn aus der Gosse du verdammte perverse Tunte! Und verteidige dich!"

„Ich werde keiner Frau etwas antun – auch wenn der Begriff in diesem Fall etwas weit ausgedehnt ist!"

„Übler Bastard! Komm her und finde dein Ende!" man hörte wie sich etwas in Holz grub und einen gellenden Aufschrei.

Cecil Darling blinzelte. „Sollten wir sie auseinander bringen, Kapitän?"

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Nö," antwortete er. „Diese beiden können auf sich selbst aufpassen. Ich würde sogar drauf wetten dass sie zusammen kommen bevor unsere Sache hier erledigt ist."

Anamaria grinste. „Ich nehme an! Sagen wir, 50 Galleonen?"

„Gilt!" grinste Harry.

* * *

Jacqueline sah aus wie wenn sie einen Marathon hinter sich hätte, als sie später am Abend zum Lager zurückkam. 

„Hey Harry." Keuchte sie, als sie sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen liess.

Harry lächelte und hob eine Augenbraue. „Willkommen zurück, Jack. War es toll unseren ansässigen Grenzhüter zu jagen?"

Sie grummelte. „Nicht mehr ansässig. Die Herrin Galadriel hat uns erwischt und hat diese männliche Scheusslichkeit wieder auf einen monatelangen Patrouillengang geschickt. Sie macht das oft seit wir hier sind. Frag mich warum."

„Vielleicht um etwas Frieden und Ruhe hier zu haben?" schlug der Kapitän vor. „Und ich mache ihr keinen Vorwurf. So wie ihr beiden geschrien habt, könnte man denken es sei das Ende der Welt und nicht zwei Leute, die sich wie Kinder benehmen."

„Ich benehme mich _nicht_ wie ein Kind!" protestierte Jacqueline, und wurde schon wieder wütend.

„Das glaube ich wenn ich es sehe," antwortete Harry ruhig. „Warum streitet ihr euch eigentlich wie Hund und Katze?"

Jacqueline öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, hielt inne, und blinzelte. „Ich- ich weiss es nicht mehr…" murmelte sie leise.

„Wenn du dich nicht erinnern kannst, war es gar nicht wert darüber zu streiten." Harry lehnte sich zurück gegen den Baum, legte die Hände hinter den Kopf und streckte seine Beine. „Die Frage ist jetzt: Warum streitest du immer noch mit ihm wenn du nicht mehr weißt warum ihr angefangen habt?" die junge Frau murmelte etwas Unverständliches. „Hab ich nicht verstanden."

„Er behauptet normalerweise dass ich ein unweiblicher Fehltritt einer Frau bin. Vielleicht nicht in diesen Worten, aber ist ungefähr was er damit meint."

Harry sah auf und sah seine Patentochter an. „Also gut, dann musst du ihm einfach das Gegenteil beweisen, oder nicht?"

„Häh?"

„Hör zu Jacqueline, du bist ein Wildfang und wir alle wissen und akzeptieren das. Es ist Normal für uns. Allerdings haben diese Leute andere Gedanken und Ansichten darüber, wie die verschiedenen Geschlechter sich verhalten sollten und du hast diese ungeschriebenen Regeln gebrochen. Sogar Anamaria benimmt sich frauenhafter als du, und sie wäre die erste, die jemanden über den Kopf hauen würde wenn er sie wie eine, na ja, _Frau-_Frau behandeln würde, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

„Aber sie hat Severus und muss sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, ob sie sich frauenhaft genug verhält um das Interesse eines Mannes zu wecken."

„Dann müssen wir dir eben auch einen Mann verschaffen!" verkündete Harry. „Jetzt sehen dich Männer als ‚Mann' – auch wenn sie wissen dass du eine Frau bist. Also musst du dich einfach etwas weiblicher verhalten; also dein Haar zurechtmachen, Accessoires tragen, vielleicht auch eines dieser Elbenkleider. Du würdest blendend darin aussehen."

Jacqueline war plötzlich sehr scheu. „Meinst- meinst du wirklich?"

„Liebchen, du wärst wie eine Kerze in der Dunkelheit in einem dieser Kleider!" Harry gab ihr eine einarmige Umarmung.

„Aber ich weiss nicht mal wie man sich so weiblich verhält, und ich habe völlig vergessen wie man ein Kleid trägt! Ich habe keins mehr getragen seit ich sechs war!"

Harrygrinste. „Dann werden wir es dich wohl lehren müssen!"

* * *

Eine Woche später bekam Harry endlich Antworten von Ron und Severus. Anscheinend lief alles gut in Gondor, der Brief war lang und detailliert und erklärte alles was los war. Severus' Brief allerdings war sehr kurz, was bei Harry Alarmglöckchen auslöste, und als er ihn gelesen hatte waren diese Glöckchen zu Luftsirenen geworden. 

‚_Potter,_

_Grima Schlangenzunge ist vor ein paar Tagen von Isengard zurückgekommen, seither wurden einige verdächtige Befehle gegeben und König Theoden's Gesundheit lässt nach._

_Die betreffenden Befehle wirken sich alle, auf die eine oder andere Art, positiv für den Dunklen Herrn aus und arbeiten auf den Untergang von Rohan zu. Ich denke auch, dass Schlangenzunge mich, Pomfrey und Finnigan langsam verdächtigt. _

_S. Snape'_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf während er den Brief verbrannte. Das Netz spannte sich langsam. Es war noch nicht zu, aber alles wurde immer besorgniserregender. Gandalf hatte gesagt, dass Saruman einer von Sauron's Dienern sei, und wenn dieser Schlangenzunge Orthanc besucht hatte…

‚_Wenn der nächste Brief von Severus gleich schlimm ist, gehe ich nach Rohan.'_ Entschied der Pirat. Er drehte den Beutel um, der mit dem Brief gekommen war und hinaus fielen weitere fünf Medaillons. _‚Gut gemacht, Severus.'_ Er versorgte sie und machte es sich bequem, um eines der Bücher zu lesen die er in der Bibliothek von Lothlórien gefunden hatte. Es war in der Gemeinschaftssprache geschrieben und erklärte die verschiedenen Kulturen von Mittelerde. Harry wusste, dass er soviel wie möglich über diese Welt erfahren musste wenn er in Rohan überleben und nicht auffallen wollte. Ausserdem war es sehr interessante Lektüre.

Ein Moment später erschien eine Elbin und knickste. „Herrin Galadriel will mit Euch zu reden, bitte." Sagte sie mit starkem Akzent in der Gemeinschaftssprache, aber immerhin verstand er was sie wollte.

„Geh voraus, Liebchen." Antwortete er und legte das Buch weg.

Galadriel wartete bei einer kleinen Baumgruppe auf sie. Stufen führten hinab und in der Mitte stand ein Sockel mit einem silbernen Becken. Ein kleiner, aber natürlicher Wasserfall fiel nebenan, und ein eleganter Silberkrug stand auf einem flachen Stein gleich daneben. Der ganze Platz war ruhig und fühlte sich sehr privat an.

„Danke, das ihr so schnell kommen konntet, Kapitän," sagte die Herrin mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als Harry die Stufen hinunter kam.

„Nur ein Narr würde die Herrin von Lórien warten lassen." Sagte Harry, als er zu ihr hin trat.

Galadriel lachte leise. „Ich danke für das Kompliment, Kapitän."

„Mein Vergnügen, Herrin," grinste der grünäugige Mann. „Wenn ich so dreist sein dürfte euch zu fragen warum ihr nach mir gerufen habt?"

„Hmm, ja," Galadriels Augen glitzerten. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel dass ihr schon von der Rivalität zwischen eurer Patentochter und meinem Grenzhüter wisst."

Harry nickte immer noch grinsend. „Aye, ich weiss davon."

„Ich muss euch mitteilen, dass ich schon einige Reklamationen über ihr Geschrei erhalten habe und mir vorgenommen habe, sie zu stoppen."

„Fahrt fort."

„Und ich dachte mir, was wenn die beiden auf ihrem Weg zur Besserung irgendwie… aneinander _interessiert_ würden?" Galadriel sah aus wie der Inbegriff der Unschuldigkeit.

Harrys Grinsen wurde nun richtig böse und er rieb seine Hände zusammen; ähnlich wie etwa verrückte Wissenschaftler aus Muggelfilmen. „Ich stehe voll hinter euch, Herrin. Tatsächlich habe ich eine Wette mit Anamaria laufen dass Jacqueline und Haldir heiraten werden, bevor das hier zu Ende ist."

„Es ist gut zu wissen, dass ich einen Komplizen habe."

„Und einen Komplizen mit Plan," Harry's Augen glitzerten genauso fest wie die von Galadriel. „Jacqueline hat mir noch nicht vor langer Zeit erzählt, dass sie lernen möchte sich weiblicher zu verhalten – Kleider tragen und Accesoires und alles das – nur um Haldir zu beweisen dass sie eine Frau ist." Er hob eine Aubenbraue.

„Exzellent! Wenn du sie nur zu mir schicken könntest, jede Zeit Morgen vor dem Mittag ist recht, können wir diesen Plan in Bewegung setzen." Galadriel schaffte es einige Minuten später nachdem alles diskutiert war, ernst zu werden und führte Harry zum steinernen Sockel mit dem Silberbecken. „Willst du in meinen Spiegel schauen?"

„Warum sollte ich nicht?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Der Spiegel zeigt Dinge die sind, Dinge die waren und Dinge, die vielleicht noch sein mögen." Erklärte die Herrin.

Harry nickte. „Ein gefährliches Werkzeug in den falschen Händen, und genauso gefährlich in den richtigen." Murmelte er und starrte das – jetzt noch leere – Becken nachdenklich an. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung. Hineinschauen und die Zukunft kennen und versuchen, sie zu verhindern, oder etwas sehen, das man nicht verhindern konnte und dann mit einem schlechten Gewissen kämpfen. Während Harry nachdachte, hatte Galadriel den silbernen Krug mit Wasser gefüllt und war zurück zum Becken gekommen. Sie hielt den Krug über das Becken und sah den Piraten an. Harry atmete tief durch und nickte, und die Herrin erlaubte dem Wasser, ins Becken zu fallen. Sie zog sich zurück und Harry stieg hinauf um sich über das Wasser zu beugen.

Anfangs sah er nur Szenen aus seiner Vergangenheit, und nichts Wichtiges. Dann sah er sich selbst und andere Männer im Dunkeln mit schwarzen Kreaturen kämpfen, die aussahen wie Menschen mit einigen animalischen Merkmalen. Er sah einen düsteren Weg zwischen zwei steilen Klippen, und einen toten Baum in der Mitte eines grossen steinernen Innenhofes. Er sah auch die fünf Schiffe, die die Piraten nach Mittelerde gebracht hatten. Am Ende sah er sich selbst mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden. Er stand auf einer Planke und das Schiff war hoch in der Luft. Der Harry im Spiegel warf jemandem auf dem Schiff einen bitterbösen Blick zu, dann raste der grüne Lichtstrahl des Avada Kedavra-Fluchs auf ihn zu. Harry sah zu wie sein Spiegel-ich sich wie eine Schlange verrenkte um dem tödlichen Strahl auszuweichen, aber er traf ihn am Bein und er fiel hinunter in seinen Tod.

Harry kam nach Luft schnappend weg vom Spiegel. „Hüfpende Qualle!" keuchte er.

„Merkt euch, Kapitän, einige Dinge die man sieht passieren nur vielleicht." Erinnerte ihn Galadriel.

Harry nickte, aber trotzdem lief ihm ein Schaudern über den Rücken.

Die Herrin des goldenen Waldes sprach nicht mehr; zusammen verliessen sie den Schauplatz und trennten sich, oben angekommen, wortlos.

Und alles, was Harry denken konnte war: hatte er seinen eigenen Tod gesehen?

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wurde Jacqueline tatsächlich zu Galadriel geschickt, und als sie spät an diesem Abend zurückkam, warf sie Harry nur einen mörderischen Blick zu, warf sich auf ihr Bett und schlief sofort ein. Und so ging es einen Monat lang weiter. 

Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten die Piraten damit, mit den Elben zu trainieren; Harry lehrte Cecil Darling sich wie ein Pirat zu duellieren. Ausserdem versuchte Harry Fudge und Callahan, die mit Jacqueline's Gruppe in Lothlórien angekommen waren, so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte auch einige Gespräche mit Galadriel und Celeborn.

Eigentlich passierte nichts, bis etwas mehr als einen Monat später, als Orophin plötzlich nach Caras Caladhon gerannt kam.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry, als der Elb vor ihm anhielt.

„Die Gefährten sind angekommen!" antwortete Orophin.

* * *


End file.
